Comfy
by Brain-Dancer
Summary: Toph is getting hitched. The straight forward, multi talented bender has her work cut out for her. This is a, "let's make TAANG canon," story!
1. Bride's Day

**A/N: _Avatar the Last Airbender is wholly owned by Nick._**

 ** _Toph, the young maiden, makes ready to get married as friends and family gather._**

 ** _Nothing is normal._**

 ** _(This was meant to be a one shot but it's evolved.)_**

 **Bride's Day**

Toph sat anxiously in the solarium of the elite hotel at the center of Republic City that bore the same name. Her mother told her constantly that the site's decorations were awesomely stunning. "Your father has spared no expense I can assure you, sweetheart. Only one thing more beautiful here, and that is you, my dear," Poppy said with a long sigh. "There isn't a man alive who wouldn't marry you now, and I didn't think this day would ever come! My baby is finally becoming a woman."

"I am already a woman, mother. Or did you forget I'm twenty-two years old now?" Toph stated as she dropped her head. "And I just want one man to believe that right now. I want him to see me and not think about her, at least for today," Toph thought as she tried to breathe under the thick layers of silk that made up her red traditional wedding dress. "Ugh, this stuff is heavier than my armor," she inwardly groaned.

"I know you're a woman, baby," her mother replied, pinching her cheek. "But to your parents, you'll always be our child."

As Toph rolled her big smoky jade eyes, a sudden noisy commotion filled the air, and she identified the trio of brash women who charged in.

"If it isn't the Three Bitches, glad you gals could make it. Loud as ever!" Toph yelled out to them, happy to get her mind off her current train of thought and her mother's attempt at being supportive.

"And is that coming from Bitch #4 or did you forget you're in the same club, Duchess?" Azula corrected her as she pointed a well-manicured finger the Earthbender's way.

Toph laughed loudly. "Ya got me there princess!" she fired back as she held out her arms. Azula, Mai, and Tylee now swarmed the sightless bride-to-be.

"Careful, the dress girls!" Poppy warned the glomping trio, "It took the servants all morning to get it just perfect."

Tylee retook a step to admire the plush red fabric with the bright green-gold embroidery of the high-collared ensemble. Studded across the bodice of the waist length tunic, were emeralds, sapphires, diamonds and jade stones, all masterfully integrated. The former acrobat blew out a long whistle. "Why don't you forget him, girl, and come marry me! You're too gorgeous for a bum like that. Trust me; he'll never amount to anything."

Toph let out a long exhale slowly shaking her head. "You know, I would love to baby, but he asked me first, sorry," she exclaimed playfully. "But I'll keep you in mind if he pig-chickens out at the altar. You just come slide right over for momma."

They both loudly giggled as Poppy stared closely at Tylee, wondering how serious the proposal was.

"With the way you look today, I don't think there's a chance of in the Nether World of that happening," Mai spoke up, taking both of Toph's hands. "You look, fabulous little sister. The dress suits you well."

"It ought to. I think it cost my dad a small fortune," Toph whispered to them. "I heard him complaining about the bill earlier today. We did offer to pay half when we were all discussing the plans with him. He insisted he would take care of the arrangements. We can still pay if he needs us too," she concluded as she fidgeted in the tight gown.

"Spirits forbid!" Poppy gasped as if in shock. "Toph Beifong, you will have a respectable wedding and bring honor to your father! That's all we ask, not a thing more," her mother stated emphatically. "He's spent a lot of money, and you better not mess this up!"

The four young women began to giggle like school girls.

Lady Beifong got ahold of her emotions as she realized it was just girlish banter. "It's good to see you have made more friends Toph," Poppy pointed out. "Where is the other one, you know, the pretty Waterbender. Isn't she coming?" An uncomfortable silence filled the room as Azula, Mai and Tylee exchanged trepid glances. "Did I say something wrong," her mother asked as she saw her daughter's muted eyes begin to glisten. Toph wiped them with the back of her hands, smearing her mascara down her painted cheeks and blacking both of them. It seemed as though she were wearing a mask.

"Now you totally look like the Blind Bandit," a familiar voice said from across the room.

Toph felt as though her heart was going to explode at her old infamous moniker. The young metalbender shot off her seat and ran at full speed to embrace the woman who had just come in, sending them both tumbling to the floor. "Katara, Katara, Katara," she repeated as she hugged the Waterbender with all her strength. "I've missed you so much! I haven't seen you in such a long time Sugar Queen! Well, I can't see you at all, but you understand what I mean," she added with a teary-eyed grin.

"Toph! Your dress, you're getting it all wrinkled again!" Poppy screamed out in horror.

"I'm so sorry Toph," Katara replied as they both tightly hugged one another, weeping and sniffling. "I've missed you too, girlfriend. I had to work things out ya know. It hasn't been easy, but I'm not avoiding you!"

Toph gripped her tighter as she breathed in the waterbender's aroma. "I know Sweetness, but I still missed you like crazy," she sighed as they held one another. "It sucks that you've been away so long."

Well, you're going to be seeing more of me, I promise, well not literally," the waterbender said with a small chortle. "I've been keeping up with you though."

"Really?" Toph exclaimed as her grin broadened.

Katara moved a loose strand of hair away from her blind friend's face. "Yep, Sokka has been writing me almost every week, and he tells me all the stuff you've been up to, Ms. Chief of Police. I'm so proud of you, Toph," she said kissing the Earthbender on both cheeks. "I knew you were going to do great things."

Toph pulled away from the hug to reveal her streaking makeup. "Of course, what else would I do! I'm a genius aren't I," she bragged not realizing she looked more like a clown than a bride.

Katara couldn't hold back a snicker. The other women in the room also started to laugh. All except for Poppy who thought she was about to faint from the antics.

"What's so funny?" Toph asked as she wiped her bright red nose with the palm of her hand.

Suki who had walked in with Katara shook her head. "Nothing, you little dirt digger, nothing at all. Can I get a hug too," the former Kyoshi Captain asked.

"You'll have to come down here," the Earthbender exclaimed. "I can barely move with this thing on as it is! I told my dad I could make a metal dress; it would have been a lot cheaper."

"Ladies, we all have to get ready now," Jun, the ex-bounty hunter, exclaimed, interrupting the revelry as she clapped her hands together. "All the dresses, slippers, headdresses and tunics have been sorted accordingly on the tables to the right. Please look for your name to make sure you get the proper attire! We're not all blessed the same as Chief Toph or Lady Tylee here. It's a pity the spirits are so biased," she sighed, gazing down at her own breast in comparison. "The hairdressers and makeup people are ready for each of you in the adjacent room!"

"Thank you, Detective Jun for all your help," Poppy expressed with sincere gratitude. "Will you also tell them the bride needs to be redressed as well?"

"Of course and you're welcome ma'am. I would do anything for the Chief, especially on her wedding day. She helped Iroh and me so much. I owe her big time." Jun replied as she walked towards the other room.

"Well, I hated to lose you to those goobers in Ba Sing Se, but at least I know uncle will treat you right," Toph exclaimed as Katara and Suki helped her to her feet. "Mom, why does this dress have to be so tight?" she complained, trying to take in a deep breath.

Poppy stepped over to her and took hold of her daughter's makeup smeared face with both hands. "Darling, my only daughter, this is your special day, and we pray that you'll only do this once. So, naturally, a little discomfort is acceptable, don't you think? Consider the man you're soon going to be sharing a bed with, Toph. Don't you want your groom to believe he's made the right choice? Personally, I don't think they're tight enough considering these beauties that will be surrounding you. Didn't you make any 'everyday' friends my dear?" she asked, trying to straighten out the wrinkles she could. "You should thank the spirits you're so well endowed."

Toph reached into her top and shifted her ample breast in her tunic, moving her nipples off the seams. "I guess that's the curse of being blind, they all look the same to me," she giggled, giving her bosom a good shake to settle them in.

"Toph is this right; we're not wear anything under these gowns?" Katara yelled from her station. "Ty Lee just told me we're going full commando! I don't know if I feel comfortable without my wrappings. Can I at least wear the ones I have on?" she asked pensively, staring at the bright red two-piece.

"Yeah, I agree with the water chick here," Smellerbee exclaimed as she stepped beside Katara in a show of unity. "Won't these things get stuck in our butt cracks? Nothing's more embarrassing, in my opinion, than to have your dress stuck in your butt crack and nobody says to you, "Hey lady, your dress is stuck up your butt crack! Am I right?" she laughed wiping at a pretend tear.

Katara took a step away from the former protestor, hoping to distance herself.

Tylee, however, was laughing right along with Smellerbee as the two started talking as if they were old friends. "I love saying butt too," she commented, as they clasped hands. Katara happily vacated the area to let the two get acquainted.

Toph shook her head, "Commoners," she muttered under her breath.

Poppy smiled proudly at her daughter's elitist reaction. It had been awhile since she could look at her with pride. "I'll go take care of your friends, my dear," her mother exclaimed as she kissed her daughter's forehead. "You go and get your makeup and dress fixed."

"Okay, mom," Toph said as she enjoyed her mother's help.

Lady Beifong walked over the changing area. "Please ladies; there is no need for concern. A linen underslip is also there for modesty. And may I ask you all to hurry just a bit? We have only 2 hours before the ceremony commences," Poppy began to explain as she assisted the bridesmaids getting dressed, starting with Smellerbee.


	2. Wedding Party

**Wedding Party**

Zuko, Sokka, Aang, along with Teo, The Boulder, The Duke, Longshot, and lastly Pipsqueak, stood at the inner doorway of the wedding venue. They all wore red wide sleeve, cassocks with greenish gold trim around the edges over black silk trousers. The groom's tunic was a bit more elaborate than the others and matching Toph's dress in design and form. He also wore a simple, black silk cap.

The main reception hall was packed full of guest from all the nations and the independent republic. Dignitaries, the Press, and the elites were seated side-by-side, as well as their friends they had made over the years.

"What time is it?" Aang asked Teo as he shuffled back and forth like a caged panther-cat. "You know, I really hate waiting around for things to happen."

"It's almost time. The ladies should be coming soon," the disabled glider pilot answered. "You really should get a pocket chronometer Aang," Teo added as he displayed his palm size disc. "It won't slow you down. This one weighs less than a third of a kilo." (kilo=2.2lbs/3= .73lbs or about 12oz.)

Sokka pulled his head back from the crack in the main door. "Yep, the bear is here," he announced, punching Zuko in the shoulder. "Now we're gonna have a real party!"

"Just because you and that crazy animal got drunk on cactus juice at the last Ba Sing Se Liberation Festival, doesn't mean we want to see a repeat of it," Zuko retorted, as he returned the punch. "This is supposed to be a wedding, not a drunken brawl."

"Ow, I didn't punch you that hard, Jerkbender!" Sokka complained, rubbing the affected area.

"The Boulder always cries at weddings," The Boulder blurted out as he dabbed at his eyes with a kerchief. "The Boulder is never going to be a bride!"

"Don't you mean groom?" Pipsqueak asked.

"No, he means bride," Teo clarified patting the huge man's arm. "Now, now, big guy. I'm sure there is another man for you out there. Haru wasn't the only flyer in the sky."

"Haaruuu!, the Boulder loved you so much," the earth bending gladiator cried as he buried his face in his hands. "You were the only one who understands the Boulder!"

"Sorry, they just broke up a month or so ago," Teo informed the rest of them. "Haru's father insisted that he take a traditional bride so that he could have an heir, or he would get disowned. As you can see, it broke the big guy's heart after being together for the last ten years."

"Oh," the other guys said collectively as nervous glances passed between them.

"Sorry Boulder," Aang finally offered in a compensatory fashion.

"The Boulder thanks you Aang," he said with a forced smile. "Maybe we can talk some after the wedding? You know, champion to champion," the Boulder suggested as Aang's eyes shifted away.

"Yeah, sure... maybe," the Avatar answered sheepishly.

Silence followed the statement as a nervous air settled in on the group of men.

"I bet Toph is gonna look beautiful," The Duke finally said, changing the tone and breaking the awkward feeling. "Not that she doesn't always, ha, ha, ha," he lightly chortled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey, The Duke, you look nervous my man," Sokka teased. "You need to be like Me, Zuko and Aang here. We're as cool as ice," he stated with two thumbs up.

The formerly diminutive freedom fighter was now eye-to-eye with the tall Airbender and Fire Lord. It was also apparent that he was quite well-built under his tunic as his biceps stretched the top of the sleeves.

"I'll try," the Duke replied trepidly. "It's my first time, and in front of so many people. I didn't think it would be like this. I want everything to go right, especially for her," he sighed.

"Well, I'm sure Toph appreciates the effort, though she'll probably won't say so, or even thank any of us for all this trouble she's putting us through. The fact that I had to commandeer an airship and fly all the way to the to the Northern Air Temple to get her best friend, well..." Sokka commented as his voice trailed off and lips twisted into a half frown. Suddenly, his trance like doldrum changed quickly back to a full smile. "But I'm sure your feelings will reach her, ev" he added with a wink.

"I hate to say this, but I agree with Sokka here, " Zuko exclaimed as he rolled his amber eyes. "Please don't let anyone know."

"Why is it so bad to agree with me? I'm a fricken genius, excuse you," Sokka corrected him. "You should be happy to agree with me."

"Oh yeah? Like trading cactus juice shots with a bear? How smart was that? " Aang interjected. "I still have the scars from that!"

"Hey, that's no way to talk about my furry buddy!" Sokka complained as he pretended to pout. "You just can't come between a bear and his cactus juice, brother."

The guys began laughing as Aang threw an arm about Sokka's shoulders. "No offense, but you just don't get it."

The pouty face immediately vanished. "Ah ha, I get it! You're just jealous of the Sokka-charm, and me being Sokka!" he bragged flashing a pearly white grin. "The ladies and animals do love me; I have to admit!"

Even the stoic Longshot laughed a bit at the councilman's feigned machismo.

The bro-love moment came to an end as a gong resounded from the exterior entrance of the hotel. Twice more the clangs sounded out before the jangling of the eight bell ringers, walking two by two, came into view. They wore the traditional green robes of the Earth Temple monks as they shook the racks of round brass bells.

Following them were seven priests, reciting prayers of good fortune, safety, longevity, and fertility.

Now the bridal entourage appeared. All the bridesmaids were wearing a simpler version of Toph's elegant gown. Their jade headdresses, with the beaded veils, gave each of them a stunning appearance. Sokka let out a long low whistle.

"You can say that again," Zuko whispered spying his lover.

Leading the group was Mai and Azula, followed by Smellerbee. Then came Toph with Katara and Suki on either side, locked arm-in-arm. Finally, Tylee and Jun brought up the rear. Katara, being the maid-of-honor, had a veiled tiara and gown, almost as elaborate as Toph.

Aang locked eyes with the brown beauty and couldn't help but to sigh deeply. She was still captivating as ever.

When the bridal troop got to the entrance, it stopped. The women turned towards the men and parted until they mirrored their intended escorts. Katara took out a red ribbon from her billowing sleeve and placed one end in Toph's hand, as she held out the other towards the men. Her thick bejeweled veil concealed the bride's nervous face. Of course to Toph, this made no difference as she used her earth sight to see everything. Still, her heart was beating as fast as her groom's, and she felt him step forward to take hold of the other end of the ribbon and start the blending of their parties.

Zuko stepped into the center of the group and placed an arm around Suki's waist. "You look awesome my love," he whispered as he kissed her on the cheek. "Reminds me of our wedding day."

"Careful, my makeup dear," she replied as they looped arms and took their position at the front.

Next Sokka stepped to the left and looped arms with Azula. "Hello princess," he softly said with a loving smile.

"Hello peasant," she responded with a suggestive wink. "After this nonsense, I want you to rip this off of me with your teeth," she ordered in a low seductive voice.

The Water Tribesman raised an eyebrow. "As you wish, your Majesty," he replied as he felt the heat rising from her.

Longshot followed suit and took Smellerbee's arm. "I'm not wearing any undies," the former freedom fighter informed her husband as she covered her mouth with a hand. The revelation caused the silent archer's face to flush almost as red as her dress.

Next Pipsqueak paired up with the bubbly former acrobat, Ty Lee. The enormous man completely eclipsed the statuesque chi-blocker. "You sure are pretty," he said with a huge grin.

"Thank you, but I'm gay," she replied in a single breath as she folded her hands in front of her, spying her longtime crush ahead in line.

"I'm happy too," Pipsqueak replied, "Do you want to go out sometime?"

Ty Lee sighed as she smiled tightly. "Sure, why the fuck not," she replied shaking her head as she watched Sokka and Azula speak intimately. Their auras were combining and turning a purplish, crimson hue.

The Boulder took hold of Jun's slender hand. "The Boulder thinks your dress is beautiful, is that silk taffeta?" he complimented the former bounty hunter.

"I don't know, I was never into this girly type of stuff," Jun replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "You're probably more informed than I am on the subject."

The Earth Rumble champion sighed deeply. "The Boulder was going to wear the same color dress at his wedding," he choked out, tapping at his weeping eyes.

Jun said nothing more, not sure of how to respond to The Boulder's last statement or his tears. She simply got in line next to him.

Following them, The Duke stepped up to Mai and gently took her outstretched hand and kissed the back of it.

"You do that again, and I'll cut your lips off," the tall blade wielder warned the young man as he dropped his hands to his sides. The pair wordlessly stepped into line.

Sokka was very aware of the stares that caused the hairs on the back of his neck to rise.

Now, Aang approached Katara as they stared into each other's eyes. Neither seemed to want to blink or look away as if they were playing some childish game. He smiled softly at the veiled beauty.

"Thank you for coming, Katara," Aang told her as the two were now close enough to speak privately. "I appreciate this."

The waterbender's hidden face broke into a scowl. "I'm doing this for her, not for you Aang," she answered in a low surly tone. "I don't give two yak-shits about what you appreciate, either. You already know where you can go, right back to that fucking iceberg I dug you out of, you bastard," she spat in a low whisper. "After the way you treated me, I fear for Toph. So help me, if you cheat on her, I'll end any hope of new airbenders ever coming into this world. Get my drift," she warned, slamming the other end of the ribbon into his open hand.

Aang winced as the frozen tip of the fabric bit into his palm. He had to look to see if he was bleeding.

The wheelchair bound young man moved up beside the angry waterbender. "Now, you don't mean that my love," Teo spoke up as he rubbed Katara's back. "Didn't we talk about forgiveness before we got here honey?"

The Waterbender blew out slowly. "I know, but that smug looking face of his just irks me," Katara complained, parting her beads to deliver the stink eye Aang's direction. "We were together for six whole years, and all he says is, "Thanks for coming. Well, I say, fuck him."

This time the bride stepped into the small group. "Okay, that was the first thing said I could get behind. If we can get through this stupid wedding without any more attitudes or issues, I'm hoping to do just that, and as soon as possible," Toph stated candidly. "I've been waiting for more than two years myself! The clock is ticking here people!"

Katara gasped in sharply. "I'm, so sorry baby girl; I'm just ruining your wedding, and this is supposed to be the best day of your life. I really shouldn't have come. I thought I was over this," she cried as tears dripped from under the shade of beads.

Toph reached over and took hold of Katara's forearm with her free hand. "How could this be the happiest day of my life without my Sweetness being here girl?" she asked in a choked voice. "I know this is rough for you and it's not what you expected after all those years. You thought it would be you marrying this idiot. Can you forgive me for being so selfish Katara?"

The waterbender shook her head with a rattle. "No Toph, you're not selfish. Somehow, he's won your heart and convinced you to be with him. But I think you're making a huge mistake marrying this asswipe," Katara shared in a bitter tone. "You can do so much better Toph. Your mom told me half the eligible suitors in the Earth Kingdom have asked for your hand and even more from Omashu!"

Even though Katara couldn't see Toph's face, she somehow knew the earthbender was smiling that snarky grin.

"You know, Sweetness, you're unquestionably right, I could do better, but I like him," she said as Aang looked at his bride in surprise. "I know he's selfish, small minded and a regular horny hog-monkey..."

Aang shook his head as he lowered his eyes to the floor. "Thanks, hun, I love you too," he included sadly.

"You're welcome," his bride remarked nonchalantly. "But Katara, I don't want better, I want Aang. None of those other guys do it for me. Come to think of it; I might be a bit of a masochist, to tell you the truth," she admitted with a tilt of her head. "You see, I've been on wedding interviews galore, and they all sucked royally. I just leave there wanting to bury the guy," Toph answered as she moved to his side. "Trust me Sweetness, if he steps out of line, spirits help him. I'll take those precious stones of his and feed them to the birds myself. Also, we've already talked about his little groupies; the pretend Air Nomads. I told him, they may think of themselves as nuns, but remember, if you want to be with me, none of those nuns for you! They need to stay as far away from me as possible, for their safety," she warned in no uncertain terms. "I'll send those mindless floozies flying, and not in a good way."

Katara snickered at the wordplay as she smiled broadly, "I'm holding you to that Toph," she told the earthbender as she gave her friend a big hug. "Sorry for getting so mad. I should have figured you laid down the law, Toph's way. So it'll be just the two of you on that freaky little island they made for him?" she asked.

The earthbender returned the hug. "Monkey fuck, no way! I'm not living anywhere surrounded by water. Do you think I'm crazy? Water and I are not friends," the petite earthbender declared. "No offense meant there Sugar Queen. You're definitely my friend," Toph stated, squeezing Katara once more.

"And none taken, Toph," Katara affirmed, reciprocating her affection.

The new Police Chief returned to her statement. "I already hate that place. All those women were sizing him up like a hippo-cow steak; it just made me sick, Katara. I don't know how you put up with it for so long. Every time he came near them, their hearts would start beating as fast as an eel-hound. In my opinion, they can make that shitty place a museum, shrine or just keep it as it is a whorehouse; I don't care," Toph concluded with a laugh. "But I'm never going to be staying in that cage."

"So, where are you guys gonna live? Do you already have a place?" Katara inquired, amazed at Toph's answer.

"Yeah we do, and you can come visit and stay as long as you like, anytime," she threw in. "We have a house just on the outskirts of Republic City. Designed for me and by me, Katara, with a little help from Snoozels of course," Toph proudly declared.

Katara smiled to herself. "You go girl; I wish I would have stood up for myself and pushed back," she thought, feeling a bit remorseful.

Toph pulled the waterbender down to her height. "Personally, I'd be still pissed too, if he did to me what he tried to do to you, Sugar Queen. I told him back then what a prick he was for putting you through that," Toph whispered earnestly. "Don't worry about me, I'm going in eyes wide open, figuratively speaking. I honestly love him Katara, but I'm not putting up with any of this harem nonsense."

Katara snickered as she stood straight up. The waterbender reached over and tugged Aang's sleeve. "I've changed my mind. I hope you do cheat on her or ask her something stupid like you did me. I, personally, would like to see your sorry ass get turned into the little bitch you are Aang," she growled, separating her veil to display her chilling smile to the Avatar. "Let's go Teo; we're holding up the ceremony," she said in her normal, motherly voice, placing a hand on the back of his chair.

Teo and Katara moved in front of the Bride and Groom as the Master of Ceremonies gave the signal to open the door and the music to start.

Aang swallowed hard, knowing this was no idle wish. "Yes ma'am, I'll take good care of her and make her happy," he promised all too loudly after them. Fortunately, a well-timed gong drowned him out.

They all began to march into the massive hall as everyone stood to their feet.

"Do you love me still Twinkle Toes after everything I said," Toph asked as her anxiety rose the closer they got to the front. "You know I said all that for Katara's sake... and for yours. I don't share well Twinkle Toes."

He grinned broadly. "I know, and I figured that was the case. But weren't you laying it on rather thick? You know I have a fragile ego," he replied as he laughed lightly. "But then again, I was a conceited jerk, asking her to let me start a harem with the acolytes, and she would be the first of many, even if it were to restore my people. I was so fricken stupid letting those clerics talk me into that plan. I went on a rant telling Katara what an honor it would be for her. I even told her that she would be the mother of a new air bending nation and all. I honestly hated myself after we broke up," he said to Toph sedately. "I still feel like scum whenever I recall how confused and hurt she looked. She didn't deserve for that to happen to her and certainly, I don't deserve you Toph."

"Sorry about your people, Aang" Toph meekly responded, leaning into him. "If no one has ever said it before. But, you're right, you don't deserve me, but in your case, I'm allowing this exception. Don't make me regret this Twinkle Toes," she stated with a deep sigh.

Aang tugged lightly at the ribbon that bridged them together. "Toph, you are my wind and my air. All that makes me alive," he whispered to her. "Love is just too small a word to say how I feel about you. I'm happy that we found each other, even through the pain I caused. You are the only people I need now."

Toph could feel his sincerity as her heart pounded in her chest. She wanted to take him so badly that she had to bite her lower lip to restrain herself from pushing him to the floor, right then and there.

As the front part of the procession peeled away, Aang could now see Iroh dressed in the traditional ceremonial robes of the Air Nomads. The old Fire Nation general smiled generously at the couple as they came to stand before him. "This day has been a long time coming, and I hope you two find the same joy and happiness I have," Iroh told them as he gazed over at Jun. "Now let's begin."

The official wedding ceremony started as Lao and Poppy joined the group.


	3. Souffle

**A/N: _Avatar the Last Airbender is wholly owned by Nick._**

 ** _The guests have secrets of their own and as always, nothing is simple in her world._**

 ** _(This was meant to be a one shot but it's evolved.)_**

 **Souffle and Temptation**

Flashbulbs popped all around the room as the paparazzi swarmed about anyone who was anyone. The whole wedding party was set into awkward poses for photos. After about a half an hour, all the participants were released to mingle and eat from the lavish buffet.

Sokka made a beeline to the sea prune specialties. As he was eating voraciously, beside him stood Mai, also enjoying the purple souffle. "Hey, Mai didn't know you liked sea prunes. I heard it was an acquired taste, well everywhere but in the Water Tribe," he remarked as he took a bite of the airy cake.

When he went for another bite, the blade wielder redirected his fork into her mouth. She slowly withdrew the thoroughly cleaned utensil from between her ruby red lips, as her tongue flicked the tines. Anxiously, Sokka began to look around to see who, if anyone, was watching them. "Aren't you a bit too obvious, my Saya," he whispered to her. "Azula is sure to see us.

I know she already suspects something is up."

"Yeah, she asked me to keep an eye on you and Tylee," the tall woman replied with a wink of her golden eyes. "Don't worry, know exactly where your princess is. She's busy talking to her mother and little sister. They are working on reconciling after being so long apart," Mai sighed as she put her half full plate on top of his empty one. "That leaves the best dish in the place unattended," she pointed out with a lustful lick of her top lip.

"Seriously Mai, what happens if we're caught like we were almost this morning," he countered. "A second more and the evidence would have been all over that beautiful face of yours," Sokka sighed shaking his head.

"Why do you think I'm so excited now my love?" Mai asked, letting the back of hand brush his crotch. "Danger is intoxicating. Also, I need to be sated after that tease earlier. There is a vacant cloakroom to the left of here. I have already unlocked it and if you want to see what other tastes I've acquired from the Water Tribe, follow me there in a moment," she invited him with a slow lick of her lips. "This time, my face will be waiting."

Sokka's eyes were fixed on the fleeing tall beauty even as he greedily gulped down the remaining portions of food on her plate. He watched as she disappeared into the room, the door being left partially open. The Republic City Councilman dropped the empty plates at the edge of the buffet table before heading towards the closet. His path was suddenly obstructed by the wheelchair bound glider pilot.

"Hey Sokka, I didn't get a chance to speak with you earlier, but there is something I want to ask, well tell you," Teo stated with a soft smile. "Katara is a great gal and..."

Sokka held up a hand cutting him off in midsentence. "I'd love to talk to you man, ya know, catch up on old times, but can this wait maybe ten, well thirty, or forty-five minutes? I promised someone else a bit of my attention," the new councilman replied as his gaze continued to look at the partially open door.

The disabled young man's face fell. "Sure, we'll be here," Teo replied, letting out a long sigh.

Sokka now diverted his full consideration to the sad man. "Listen, if this is about you asking my sister to marry you, go for it. You have my blessing Teo. I know you're a good guy, and I think my dad and yours would like this too. In fact, my dad is right over there, talking with Iroh," Sokka pointed out. "You two are obviously very happy together. I'm grateful you were there after that fiasco with Aang."

Teo face lit up like an Avatar Day Festival. "Thank you brother," he said as he wheeled himself over to where Hakoda stood.

Conversely, Sokka hurried to the open door, and before he could get fully in, Mai pulled him through the opening and slammed the door behind him. "It's not polite to keep a lady waiting," she seethed in as he saw her pale cheeks were cherry red. Another thing Sokka noticed immediately, she was completely naked. Mai held up a hand and spread her fingers as a sticky film bridged them. "See, I had to start without you."

Sokka took her hand and began to lick the aroused woman's covered finger's clean. "Sorry, I'll make sure you aren't waiting anymore," he stated, dropping to his knees and lifting a long slender leg over his shoulder. Mai braced herself against the back of the door as Sokka started his lingual foray where her hand had been.

"I thought I was going first," she stated in surprise.

"Cumming first," he corrected her. "You were waiting long enough," he expressed, burying his face into her pudenda.

"Delicious," she heard him sigh as her face flushed even more.

Tylee walked over to Azula and whispered into the sharp-eyed cold-blooded fire bender's ear. "Just as you said, there together," she informed the stoic face princess. "She went right to him."

"Where?" Azula asked swallowing hard.

"The room to just beyond the buffet table. Mai went in first, and he followed a short time later," Tylee stated as she tried to gauge Azula's expression. "What are you going to do to them?"

Azula smiled tightly. "Nothing right now. I wouldn't think of ruining the Duchess' day. Just have fun now Tylee. I think your escort has been looking for you. He seems like a nice guy. Don't worry about Mai and Sokka; I'll keep an eye out for them," she replied with a soft grin.

Tylee couldn't tell if Azula was teasing or being serious. "He's nice, just not my type," she uttered as her gray eyes looked down.

Azula stepped closer and whispered into the former acrobat's ear, "I know. You wish you were in that room instead of our dear Mai. So, what are we going to do now Tylee?"


	4. The In-Laws

**A/N: _Avatar the Last Airbender is wholly owned by Nick._**

 ** _The title says it all._**

 ** _(This was meant to be a one shot but it's evolved_**

 **The In-Laws**

"Twinkle Toes, if one more fool tells me to smile, I'm going to throw them through that wall," Toph growled as she forced another fake grin.

Aang held her close. "You promised your parents you would control your temper, dear," he reminded her. "And you know once this is over, we're alone for two weeks, compliments of Kuei and Zuko.

"That's the one saving grace," she seethed after another request was thrust upon them. Toph felt she had had enough for the moment. "I got to go pee," she informed her husband. "I think you can handle it from here, Twinkle Toes."

"Sure," he replied, enjoying watching her swaying hips in the form-fitting dress while she walked away. Toph made sure to add more zing in her motion with each step as she felt his attention on her. Toph through her earth sight became aware of a few other activities. Sokka and Mai, Longshot and Smellerbee, Zuko and Suki, and a few other couples she couldn't identify getting busy in various ways. "Everyone is getting some action but me," she groaned as her temper began to rise. "Stupid Twinkle Toes! Doesn't he want to be with me?"

"Oh, there you are, Avatar, or is that Avatar-in-law," Lao jested as he slapped his new son-in-law on the back, rather too hard. "Are you enjoying the Gala, son?"

The Aang looked about the room and over at the tables of different types of foods and drinks. "It's more than I ever thought, and Toph seems to be happy," he replied with a sincere smile. "This must have cost you a lot of money. Are you sure we can't help you pay for some of this," he inquired once more.

Lao shook his head. "Nonsense my boy. I've been saving up for this day since she was born. Having it here in Republic City has saved me a ton already. I told them this was for Chief Beifong and Avatar Aang, and they all lined up to offer their services. The hotel and all the catering was gratis, as long as their names were mentioned on the invitations and the press release," the shrewd businessman informed him. "With the Fire Lord and the Earth King covering your honeymoon, I've almost recovered my losses from the time you stole her away," Lao said with an underlying bitter tone. "But let bygones be bygones, son, right?" he concluded forcing an abnormal smile. "Do you plan to have children right away? Get more airbenders into the world? Toph has great baby bearing hips."

The question/statement caught Aang off guard. "We're discussing the right time now," the Avatar replied, not certain how he felt about sharing issue with his father-in-law. "As you know, Toph is working on building up the police force, and I still have many duties across the nations. I don't want to be an absentee dad. She's going to need my help raising our children."

Lao nodded understandingly. "I appreciate that Aang, I really do," he responded, patting the new husband hard on the back once again. "I hope no one comes and sweet talks your daughter away on some fool's errand."

Aang could feel the tension in his jaw as he clenched his teeth. He had promised Toph he would not argue with her father, for any reason. "Yes, let's pray that never occurs," Aang responded, looking for someone to come rescue him.

Lao nodded in agreement. "Yes, children can be difficult, but speaking of family responsibilities, I just invested a considerable sum in Cabbage Corp. They make these new mechanical, motor driven carts. It'll be all the rage soon. Have you seen them?" he asked rubbing his chin.

"I've heard of them from Sokka, but I haven't personally seen one," Aang replied, happy to discuss anything else.

"Good, well it would go a long way to securing this particular investment if we could get a picture of you and Toph sitting in one. You wouldn't have to say a word about whether you like them or not," his father-in-law added. "I think people trust you and respect your opinion. And I hope you trust me as well, son," Lao threw in for good measure.

Aang took in a deep breath. "Sure, Lao, we would be happy..."

Toph's father was hugging him now. "None of this Lao stuff. We're family now. Call me dad, son. I've arranged for of one of them to pick you and Toph up from here as you start your honeymoon. Don't worry now; it's our top of the line model! We are thinking about calling it, the Avatar," Lao said with a flare. "It won't delay you two turtle love birds more than an hour or so," he added. "Poppy and I rode in one from the airfield. It was like riding on a cloud, but of course you would know all about that," he laughed, shaking the Air Nomad in the process.

A familiar face was looking at them. Aang recognized him from all the times he inadvertently destroyed the man's cabbage carts over the years. Lao gave the man a thumbs up, and Aang somehow felt better about the whole affair. "I do owe you this," he thought apologetically.

"Lao, have you seen Toph," Poppy asked as she tried to look around the room for her daughter. "The mayor of Gaoling just wanted to express his well-wishes to you and her, Avatar."

Aang took that moment to make his escape, "I'll go find her. She's probably just resting in her room. She seemed pretty tired," he said in rapid-fire succession as he ran from the hall.

"Did you ask him?" Poppy asked hopefully, as she watched the retreating Avatar.

"Indeed I did," Lao replied proudly. "He said they would do it.

The regal woman made a double fist pump. "Cha-ching!" Poppy exclaimed forgetting herself for a moment.


	5. Any Port or Room

**A/N: _Avatar the Last Airbender is wholly owned by Nick._**

 ** _Toph isn't known for her patience, especially on her wedding day!_**

 ** _Very adult!_**

 ** _(This was meant to be a one shot but it's evolved.)_**

 **Any Port or Room**

As Aang went down the hall, the wall beside him opened up, and he was flung into a large cleaning closet from what he could tell. The smell of fresh linens surrounded him in the dim light. One thing he was certain of, who had brashly captured him as their lips met and tongues twisted in a heated reunion.

"I've been looking for you, wife," he said into her mouth.

She tightened her arms around his neck. "Well, I've found you, and you're mine now," she growled as she spun him against the closed wall.

"Toph, my love, we have guests to attend to," he insisted as she bit lightly at his lips. "Your parents are looking all over for you too," he breathed out as they descended into another round of fervent kisses.

The new bride placed his hand on her breast. "I know how to hide from my folks. I've been doing it for years," she bragged, enjoying his touch, even through the heavy fabric. "But what you have to consider husband, is that you have an extremely wanting and wet wife, who needs your immediate, and I do mean immediate attention!" she described to him as she wrapped her legs around his waist, lifting herself up by her muscular arms. "Which do you want, your fan club, my parents, or me?" she asked as she began to nibble at his ear.

Aang's gray eyes rolled into his head as he flipped their positions, pressing her back against the cold stone wall. She felt him support her with his air bending as she unfastened his trousers letting them and fall to the floor. She pulled the front of his customary red shorts forward, freeing his pulsing erection. Toph slowly worked her hands along his length, up and across the shaft, taking in every detail. She particularly enjoyed his reaction as she investigated the tip after she pulled back the cowl. Before they were married, she could only touch his penis through his clothing. Now she was relishing the feel of his skin and the sensation that only came through direct contact. The slickness that was created by the small droplets of moisture that were rising along the slit reduced the friction of each firm stroke.

Aang had already removed her tunic and slipped the dress and slip down to her waist. He gazed in awe at her full round breast. They appeared larger than her armor or the dress relayed. Her nipples were the most stunning. Broad and rounded, they were the same color as her extremely dark areolae, which appeared black against her alabaster skin. The whole sight made his mouth water. Aang latched on to her as Toph's back arched and strained under the exertion.

"Easy Twinkle Toes," she requested, kissing the top of his head. "They're not used to this kind of treatment."

He softened his sucking as his hand twisted up the path of her inner thigh to find her neatly shaven mon pubis. Aang recalled Sokka's advice about the little warrior in the canoe. "He likes to be played with, a lot, so don't be afraid to rub all over him," his experience buddy told him. "But do it softly and gently at first, this is not a fight" he warned the nervous young man.

Fighting his anxiousness, Aang tenderly stroked the protruding nub, and he started to hear Toph's groan deepen. Encouraged by the results, he moved on to phase two, this time softly strumming her uncovered clit like a lute, following Zuko's advice. He smiled as she shook lightly at his touches.

Apparently, he was proficient at playing Toph as she started to twist and moan wildly. He felt his fingers become much damper as he worked two fingers within, making a scissor motion against her hymen.

Toph seethed in deeply. "Go, easy love, that smarts a bit," she told him, panting heavily.

"Okay," he lovingly replied, pulling one out as he relished the feel of her vagina. He used his thumb to continue to exercise her clitoris until she started to contort and heave violently.

It wasn't Toph's first orgasm, just her first with someone else. She was surprised at just how gentle he was after being warned, specifically by her mother, that men were brutish on their wedding day. It was the first time she thought she actually could see color! Twice the deep throes overtook her, and she clung tightly to him. His hand stopped and withdrew now, and she felt her senses return.

They were kissing wildly. Tongues twisted and coiled about one another as Aang's hands kneaded her prominent breast.

Toph created a small shelf under her buttocks from the granite wall behind her. With this assist, she and Aang lined up, and he was able to press into his virgin bride smoothly.

Toph's mouth froze in a silent scream as she pounded her fists on his muscular chest and shoulders. Her maidenhead ripped painfully open, causing a small thin stream of blood to drip down and around the back of her lifted thigh. Aang didn't stop moving, just kept his hips thrusting at an even pace until she started to roll with him. The young marrieds swayed in rhythm as if in a dance.

Aang gazed into his wife's face. Her eyes were tightly closed, and her cheeks were aglow in a crimson flush. Her lips appeared fuller than he had ever seen before. "Wow, you are so beautiful Toph," he gasped, even as the moment made his body shudder and tremble. His heated emissions raced out to fill and spill out of Toph's pulsing chamber. He felt as though he was never going to stop erupting.

Toph's hips were flexing involuntarily, matching each of Aang's bursts. As Aang completed, she ran her hands down each side of his sweating face, taking hold of his ears and softly rubbing his pronounced lobes.

"Seems you were just as hungry as I was Twinkle Toes?" she panted as they kissed deeply once more, still joined. "Why did we wait so long to do this? Just a couple of days ago, I thought we were going to get ahead start," she exclaimed with a sexy smile.

Aang kissed her fully once more. "I'm glad we stopped when we did Toph because you're worth doing it right," he replied, still in wonder of her beauty. "I didn't want any regrets, and I want to be with you forever Toph," the Avatar expressed softly, even as he moved and stiffened within her. "You're not only my best friend; now you're my lover and wife. I'm not alone anymore!"

Tears began to fall from her foggy jade eyes. "I love you too Aang, and I wanted the same, no regrets!" Toph declared as he felt her hips moving along with his to allow deeper access. "I'm all yours, Twinkle Toes," she panted as she felt another climax building more rapidly than expected. "I'm cumming, Twinkle Toes. Please, keep it up!" she said as her face flushed once again.

Aang was in a dilemma as he felt his heated rush mounting as well. "Toph... I've been waiting too, my love," he gasped as he tried to control himself a bit longer. "But, but, I'll try... you're worth it," he breathed out, moving his hips faster than before. "When will you stop calling me Twinkle Toes? I am your husband now," Aang asked out of the blue.

She was counter-matching his strokes. "If you can make me... make me... uh, say, uhm, say your name... I'll just... I'll stop," she promised through her quivering moans. Toph's legs began to twitch, and she whipped her head about, as the rush from her core overwhelmed her.

The hope of never hearing the rueful nickname again, spurred Aang on as he sped up as only an airbender could. His hips were nearly a blur as Toph felt like her vagina was erupting and melting simultaneously. Earth shattering waves of ecstasy poured through her causing her toes to curl tightly, almost to the point of cramping before she pointed them outward.

What Aang especially enjoyed was how she repeatedly screamed out his proper name as her climaxes attacked in a long series of muscle tensing surges.

Toph was begging him to stop now in the sweetest voice he had ever heard her use. Aang sharply arched his back as he thrust one last time forward, striking bottom. The force and pleasure of his ejaculation caused his knees to buckle, and the couple toppled onto the floor, Toph astride him, breathing heavily.

"What's my name?" he breathed out in a heated voice, short of breath.

"Loverboy," Toph responded playfully.

"What's my real name?" Aang asked as he softly rubbed her elongated nipples.

"Aang, the love of my life," Toph answered with a giggle as she bent forward to kiss her husband squarely on the mouth. "Keep rubbing Aang; they love your touch."

"It's going to take a while to recover Toph," he informed her as she was sliding her well-lubricated lady parts against his semi-flaccid member. "My balls feel like they've shriveled up," he joked.

Toph's mouth dropped open in utter astonishment. "Husband, with that pounding you just gave me, do you think I want more? I was begging for my life and sanity just a moment ago. I imagined I saw the Spirit World at one point. I know for sure with the way my legs and thighs are shaking, walking right now even is out of the picture?" she espoused, rubbing his rippled abs. "The only thing I could use right now is a hot bath, Aang."

Aang now appeared puzzled. "Then why are you rubbing yourself on me like that?" he asked tapping her left hip. "Did I leave you wanting or are you just trying to spare my feelings that I'm a terrible lover?"

Toph started to laugh loudly even to the point of holding her sides.

Aang conversely, felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I'm sorry Toph, I'll do better..."

The sudden slap across his chest shocked Aang back to reality. As he looked up into her scowling face, his penis began to revive.

The moment she sensed the resurrection of his manhood, she tried to scramble to her feet, only to have her hips give out and fall haplessly back on her husband, impaling her very sore and swollen genital canal, joining them together.

He started cupping her exposed breast until he saw her pain-filled expression. "Sorry, you weren't lying to try and spare my feelings were you, Toph?"

"When have I ever sought to spare your feelings, Twinkle, I mean Aang?" she replied, shifting her hips to try and find some relief from the hardened expanding intruder. "If you were doing something I didn't like, I would tell you. I don't have an issue with telling you what I like or dislike husband. And as for your puny ego, well that has only gotten you in trouble in the past. I'm not Sugar Queen and just because we're married now, don't expect I'm going to start treating you any differently," she informed her husband as his excitement increased. "Can you hurry up and finish, my hoo-hoo is hurting like crazy, and I think I'm getting dry down there," she explained to him, trying to move a bit more.

With a rush of air, Aang was now on top, and Toph was resting on her back. She was pleasantly surprised to feel the pain had subsided. Still, his strokes were beginning to hurt once more. Before she could request he hurry, Aang released a huge groan, collapsing upon her. Toph felt the force of his ejaculation within, even as his body quaked. This time it burned a bit, but she didn't complain as she rubbed his back.


	6. Jolted and Jilted

**A/N: Avatar the Last Airbender is wholly owned by Nick.**

 **At the wedding, one special guest is out-of-sorts.**

 **(This was meant to be a one-shot but it's evolved.)**

* * *

 **Jolted and Jilted**

* * *

Azula sat in her assigned seat in the massive dining hall. Many dignitaries and noblemen offered their congratulations to the Avatar and the surly metalbending police chief, who also happened to be her best friend now.

She found the whole affair to be rather mundane and most boring, as she slowly sipped her glass of wine. What she did find amusing was how wrinkled the wily earthbender's dress was now. Less than thirty minutes before, it had been the model of perfection. Poppy had warned all of them how fragile it was before the ceremony. Now, it looked crumpled beyond repair. "I guess that stupid, lewd Avatar didn't get the message," Azula chuckled to herself as she watched Toph swatting her mother's hands away in an attempt to straighten it out.

She laughed lightly to herself as she saw the bright, telltale smiles and reddened cheeks on the newly married couple's face. "I was wondering how long you were going to wait before breaking your maidenhead," Azula thought to herself. "Couldn't even restrain yourself till the reception was over, Duchess. I hope you're pregnant now with his big-eared child. That would serve you right, you horny, cute thing," she mumbled to herself, as she lifted her glass in a silent toast to them. "Be happy Toph, just be happy."

Her attention turned towards the famous Water Tribe siblings, Katara and Sokka. They seemed to be engaged in some type of argument as she waved a finger in her brother's face. "Typical of that cold-hearted water bitch," Azula thought wondering if she should go rescue him.

Sokka's face was tense as he silently glared at Katara, apparently enduring the abuse. Then, without warning, a front-hand slap exploded across his face. It was hard enough to turn his head, and the reverberation caused those around them to turn and look their way. Sokka slowly turned back to look at his irate sister. Azula's heart sank as she saw the tears streaming down his bruised face and blood flowing from his busted lips.

Katara suddenly realized what she had done, her palm still stinging from the contact. She placed the hand over her mouth, shocked that she had struck him so hard and without thinking. "I'm so sorry Sok..." she began to apologize only to have him raise a hand to her face. Sokka shook his head as he turned and started to walk away.

"Please, brother forgive me," Katara cried, running after him, followed by the wheelchaired bound glider pilot, Teo. "You can hit me back!"

"Yes, please knock her the hell out," Azula swore to herself, as she followed them heading for the outer door with her narrowed eyes. "...and while you're at it, teach her some respect."

Suddenly, both Mai and Ty Lee were also at the table. They had been out mingling, something Ty found exhilarating, while Mai just thought it was nauseating. But Toph had personally requested that they tried to be friendly, all except for Azula, she didn't have to participate, and she didn't. Even Aang thought that was a wise choice.

Mai took in a deep breath, watching the awkward departure from the hall. "Did you see that?" the blade wielder asked in a low, threatening tone.

"I indeed did," Azula replied, shattering the empty crystal wine glass in her grip. "Ladies, I think it's about time we put a certain uppity peasant in her place," she stated as the other two nodded.

The chi-blocker clenched her fist. "Feels like old times," Ty Lee giggled menacingly.

All these antics didn't escape Toph's notice as she started to walk out towards the door they were bound for. Aang grabbed her arm and pulled his bride back to his side. "Let them work it out Toph," he whispered softly. "You know Sokka won't stay mad at her for too long. Besides, I don't want you and her to get into a brawl on your wedding day."

The metalbender sighed deeply in exasperation. "B-but, she hit him, why'd she slap him like that, Aang," Toph asked in a concerned voice. "No matter how they went at it before, Sweetness never hit him like that! You know, she would just splash him with ice water or throw snowballs at him, but I nev'r thought she would strike him like that. It sounded awful," she said as sadness covered her face.

The Avatar lightly furled his brow. "Me neither. Katara must be stressed out of her mind, my love. I'm sure she's thinking, this should have been my wedding," Aang guessed as his eyes watched the door closing behind the exiting trio. "I saw Teo following them; he's pretty leveled headed. And I'm sure no matter what she does, Sokka would never hurt his sister. He would rather die first," he stated confidently.

"It's not her I'm worried about," Toph declared touching Aang's solid bicep. "I know Sokka would let her half kill him before he would ever lay a hand on her. But these others, uh, I think they have ill intentions about all this," she stated, nodding in Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee's general direction."That little group is like his fan club."

The Avatar watched as the three seemed to be conferring and pointing at the door the Water Tribe siblings had left through. None of them looked too happy as Mai slipped a table knife into her hand. "Can you hear what they're saying Toph?" Aang asked, not wanting to assume the worst.

She nodded, pulling her hair back and cupping her ear. "Yeah, something about, slicing the bitch, pounding her to a pulp and then turning her to ash, before pissing on her to put out the fire," Toph exclaimed with a panicked expression. "You got to do something Aang before they destroy this place! Sugar Queen isn't going to go down without a fight!"

Aang's face twisted in confusion. "Pissing on her, who said that," he asked out of curiosity.

Toph punched her groom solidly in the shoulder. "That really doesn't matter right now, you pervert! Just do something!" she insisted with a cross look.

The Avatar paused for a moment to think and then he recalled a conversation he had overheard between Poppy and her daughter. "Can we get the bride's ladies to the center of the room, please ladies, come to the center of the hall," Aang suddenly requested in a booming voice.

The fearsome threesome was about to leave the room as all eyes seemed to turn their way.

"Please give them some encouragement," Aang commented as he began to clap.

"What are you doing husband," Toph enquired through her tense, toothy smile.

Aang snickered. "Just trust me, love. Didn't your mother say it was a tradition that the bride dances with her bridesmaids?" he replied lightly shoving her towards the dance floor.

Toph's smile relaxed. "I love you so much right now, Mr. Avatar!" she exclaimed as she gleefully ran out onto the floor. "C'mon girls, let's do this thing!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

A thunderous round of applause sounded out for them as Azula, and her co-conspirators smiled but did not start moving. Toph ran over to them and looped an arm through Azula's. "You're in this one princess; didn't you heard the man? Why are you still standing here like a statue? Jun, Smellerbee, and Suki are already out there," Toph announced, beginning to pull her in that direction.

The reluctant princess tried to set her feet, but a sharp tug from the powerful earthbender sent her moving forward. "Uh, I was going to go get Katara," Azula quickly fabricated. "Ugh, she needs to be here too, right? She is the maid-of-honor," she tried to reason while being dragged clumsily along.

Ty Lee and Mai exchanged glances and shrugged. They knew their quest was over, at least for the moment. Ty Lee linked arms with her taller friend. "Shall we, milady?" she playfully said rubbing shoulders.

Mai rolled her large golden eyes. "If we must. I do hate these social gatherings," she replied in her usual dead-pan fashion as they followed Toph and the still reluctant Azula.

"No worries, Aang went to get her," Toph replied as she sensed the waterbender re-entering the room. "Look behind you; she's back already! Conductor, the Honey-Fly Hustle please!" she requested as they passed the grandstand. "Now we can dance our asses off!"

"Duh-dance," Mai stuttered as she almost began breaking out in a cold sweat. "We're not wearing any underthings! Won't we be... uh, jiggling?" she gasped as her cheeks flushed cherry red.

"You bet, some of us more than others," Toph responded over her shoulder, laughing brightly. The buxom earthbender stuck out her full rack. "I'm going to make my man proud he bought these! But, I don't think two of us have much to worry about, well that's what Ty Lee said the last time we all bathe together!"

The blade wielder's lips tightly pursed together as she shot an evil look the chi-blocker's way. "I suppose that is directed at Azula and me because you and Ty are endowed like hippo-cows!" Mai accused as she turned her face away. "Well, I'll have you know, quality beats quantity, right Azula," she boldly stated.

"Speak for yourself, Mai," Azula replied with a grin that resembled more of a sneer. "If I recall that bath, I'm at least a full size larger than you, my dear."

"It was less than a half-size, I do recall, Azula," Mai corrected her. "I can assure you, I get no complaints about size from him," she added still remembering her tryst from just a short time ago. The outline of her nipples suddenly jutted through the heavy gown as she recalled his suckling and touch.

Ty Lee's grip tightened uncomfortably on the blade wielder's arm. "Oh, is that guy back in your life. You know, the one who was in your father's little group," she asked sardonically, carefully observing her friend's aura.

"No, Kei Lo is not back in my life," she replied as her expression dropped. "Last I heard, he was trying to make a life for himself back at home, that's what my mother told me anyway."

Ty Lee wasn't swayed by this unusual outburst of emotions from the stoic woman. "So Mai, who is this man who will settle for small offerings," she asked with a chortle. "Do we know him?"

"I, I didn't mean to say that I currently have a guy. I was just talking about when I did have someone in my life," she replied, trying to cover her tracks. Mai sucked in her bottom lip as she patted Ty Lee's hand. "Could you loosen up a bit Ty, your cutting off my circulation right now," Mai stated with a grimace.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't realize I was squeezing you so tightly, Mai. I guess I'm just excited about dancing with all of you," Ty Lee said with a forced smile. "Is everybody ready?" she asked as they stood on the dance floor.

Azula's attention was once more focused on a certain waterbender. As Katara and the others re-entered the room, she and Teo appeared to be discussing something rather important. She had her hand on his shoulder, but neither one of them looked very happy. In fact, Katara seemed like a schoolchild being scolded. Still, Azula was more upset over the bloodstained napkin Sokka was using to dap at his still bleeding lips.

Aang and Sokka were walking far behind Katara and Teo, conversing casually. The two men were even laughing and smiling playfully.

"Remember your promise, dear," Teo admonished her as Katara headed for the dance floor. "Play nicely."

Azula began to step over to intercept the approaching waterbender. "Yeah, I'm gonna play real nice," she snarled under her breath as her fists clenched.

Suddenly, Toph hugged her tightly and kissed her on the cheek, stunning the princess. "You know, Snoozle's would never forgive anybody who would hurt his precious sister," she whispered into the angry firebender's ear. "I know you don't want him to hate you, now do you, Azula?"

Toph's words were sobering as the firebender hugged her back, returning Toph's kiss on the cheek. "No, and thank you for centering me again. I do love you, Duchess," she whispered back in a barely audible voice. "How come you're the only one I can accept this comfort from and not feel weird about it?"

"That's because I love you too, Azula. And you know that I'd never stop being your friend," Toph answered once more kissing Azula's heated cheek.

Ty Lee now joined the act as she pushed her way between Toph and Azula. "Hey you two, knock it off already. Don't you know this little ball of mud is my girl," Ty Lee exclaimed as she planted a big wet kiss on Toph's lips.

Poppy nearly fainted from the shocking scene. What made it truly over-the-top was that Toph threw her arms about Ty Lee's neck and kissed her back. As the feisty earthbender pulled away, the chi-blocker stood like a statue in the middle of the floor. She seemed to be in a daze, mumbling incoherently.

Mai walked over and gave her stupefied friend a light slap, bringing her out of her dream world.

"Wha, uh, what happened," Ty Lee asked as she placed both hands on her heated cheeks. "One minute I was playing around with Tophy, and the next I felt like I was floating on a cloud and sitting in a vat of warm pudding," she described as Ty motioned for Mai to lean in closer. As she did, Ty Lee cupped a hand to Mai's ear. "I think I came... a bit on myself," she confessed, her bright gray eyes glistening. "How can one woman do that to another with just a kiss."

"Tylee, you ought to know by now not to play around with her. Remember that time we were at that bar in the middle of nowhere, and someone bet that she wouldn't kiss you me and Azula," Mai reminded her still slightly, groggy friend.

Ty Lee put a hand on her chin, "Yeah, it was that crazy ass friend of Azula's, Jun, I do recall that. The one right over there! I remember Toph kissing her first, and for a little while there; I thought they needed to get a room," Ty laughed as she started to fan herself. "I can see why now, that girl is a great kisser! I'm so jealous of the Avatar."

"She may be, but I don't want to know," Mai emphatically stated as she crossed her arms. "I'm just glad that night, everything stopped at Azula. I was going to shank her if she tried to kiss me," she declared making a stabbing motion. "Poor Azula looked helpless even as she threatened to fry her. That little earthbender just walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her as Azula swore up a blue streak. What really freaked me out was when she got quiet and hugged her back."

Ty Lee nodded. "Oh man, that was strange. I thought they were going to start wrestling or something. I didn't expect Azula to just lay on her like that," she recounted, a look of wonder in her expression.

Mai took in a deep breath as she continued, "It looked so simple, so innocent, the two of them hugging like long lost friends. It's like watching a typhoon out on the sea. As long as you're just watching, it's a thing of beauty," she stated in a low voice. "But strangest of all was that... weeping. It was like Azula just lost it. I think this was the first time I saw her genuinely cry without being angry," Mai asserted with a long sigh. "Even Jun forgot about the bet over that scene. There wasn't a dry eye in the house. That's when I knew that woman was a force to be reckoned with."

"She may not be entirely human, is what I heard," Ty Lee stated, repeating Sokka's comments about Toph's uncanny abilities. " hey, I thought would be dancing by now! What's going on over there," Tylee asked pointing out at the edge of the dance floor.

Indeed there was a commotion occurring. Instead of joining the group of bridesmaids, Katara had circled back and was apparently confronting the groom. This time it was Aang who stood quietly and listened to her rant.

Toph was not going to stand idly by and let her new husband become the brunt of the waterbender's anger. She hurried over to them and upon seizing Katara's arm began to pull her away. "Please, honored guest this will be just a moment. I think my friend here is a bit, not herself," Toph explained to the crowd. "Perhaps too much of this beautiful, high-quality wine, brought to us by the New Republic Brewhouse. When you think quality, think, New Republic Brewhouse," she announced to the venue as her father had requested.

Lao smiled and nodded to the reps from the brewhouse. They appeared to be quite pleased with improv of their commercial as they raised their glasses in response. "That was perfect," he thought with a huge grin. "Good touch having that Water Tribe girl join in."

Katara tried to pull away but to little avail. The metal cop was pressing on her nerve points, making it impossible for her even to bend a drop of water. "Ow, that hurts Toph. Let go of me!" she insisted trying to twist away.

"Deal with it," Toph stated as she continued to drag her towards the bathrooms.

"Please, everyone, enjoy yourselves. Maestro, a little music before we get to the bride's dance," Poppy instructed as she fluttered about the room. "Also, please try some of this excellently roasted turkey-swine, compliments of Won's Butchershop and Dry Goods. They are having a sale on all their fine fabrics, 10% off this week," she added as her husband nodded approvingly.

Toph literally threw Katara into the bathroom through an opening she made in the wall. The woman toppled to the tiled floor, sliding against the far wall. "Why did you even come here Katara, if you were just going to be a bitch?" Toph yelled, standing over her. "You could've just stayed away and enjoyed your pity party all on your own! This is my wedding!"

"And when did you learn chi-blocking Toph," Katara asked with a menacing glare, trying to work out the numbing sensation permeating her arm.

"It's not chi-blocking Sugar Queen, it's nerve blocking, there's a difference," Toph angrily replied, as she folded her arms over her chest. "Did you forget, I'm the Cheif of Police? I need to know these things."

The blue-eyed bender put her back to the wall and sat up. "I suppose you do, Miss Cheif. Get it, mischief... Miss Cheif," she attempted to joke.

Toph sighed, "It was funnier when your brother said it, Sweetness, and it's Mrs. Cheif now. You really shouldn't steal his stuff and then slap him. That's just bad form, and it really pisses me off!" Toph shouted as she jerked Katara to her feet by the collar of her dress.

"Go ahead Toph, slap me back for him, I deserve it," Katara dared her as she clenched her teeth. "I know you want to. I can tell by that look on that stupid mug of yours. They may paint you up to look like a bride, but there's not enough makeup in the world to hide ugly," she spat caustically into the blind woman's face, attempting to goad her.

Toph closed her foggy eyes as she felt the spittle running down her cheek. She didn't bother to wipe it away as her tears forced themselves from under her eyelids. "So, you do hate me, don't you Katara," she asked rhetorically, shaking the waterbender as she spoke. "Why else would you come and then do everything in your power to ruin it. How many times have I apologized to you about Aang and me! What do you want me to do? We, fell in love, end of story. It's my story now, not yours Katara! You're the one that left him, remember? That had nothing to do with me!"

Katara spat a second time into Toph's glowering face. "Liar! You're a La-damn liar Toph! You know you loved him even before he and I started dating. We both knew what that mud-fight was really about, so don't try to feed me that innocent act. Tell me the truth Toph, if I didn't kiss him that day at Iroh's, you were going to do something, weren't you," she accused, jerking Toph's hands away.

Toph didn't bother to open her sightless eyes or remove the second glob of spit. "Yes, you're right Sweetness, I did fall in love with him back then, but I knew he was fixated just on you. Did you know, I liked your brother first, and when Suki came along, well, there went that!" she exclaimed throwing up her hands. "I was 2 for 2 in the broken hearts category. When Aang kissed you, and you pushed him away, that gave me a glimmer of hope, but it all came crashing down before I could build up my nerve. Yes, by all that's holy, yes, I wasn't going to let him slip away after you ran away, Sugar Queen. It broke his heart, and I saw my opportunity," she confessed as the tears continued to release from her closed eyes.

Katara got face-to-face with the shorter woman. "I didn't run away; I was driven away Toph! Those acolytes and that Air Nomad Restoration plan, it was all so confusing," she shouted back as her anger turned to sadness. "Aang just kept saying he would go along with whatever I decided in the beginning. I didn't want to seem shallow or jealous; I didn't want him to think ill of me. I loved him... no, I actually love him, even now. Seeing him, I just want to..." Katara words were choked short as she began to wail loudly. "Please Toph, please give him back to me! I've been so miserable all these years! I promise I'll do anything to make him happy!"

This time Toph opened her expressive eyes. "Fuck you Katara! No way am I giving him to anyone. He's not mine to give you or anyone else. That's his choice, not even mine," she exclaimed thrusting a finger into the waterbender's shoulder. "Make no mistake; I am his."

Katara blinked a number of times. "Wait a minute, uh, I don't understand. You told him no way to the acolytes, the Restoration Plan and living on Avatar Island," she recounted using her fingers. "Duh, sounds pretty much to me like you're in control here Toph."

The metal cop shook her head. "You're either very desperate or very stupid, Sugar Queen. The only thing I'm in control of is myself. I only told him what I wasn't willing to do, even to be with him. He had to decide if being with me, minus those others, were worth it. Even though I love him, I was willing to let him follow another path without me, if he chose to do that," Toph explained as she tried to sense Katara's response. "I'm not going to give away my dignity, even for him and if he truly loves me, he wouldn't ask me too."

The blue-eyed waterbender eyes doubled in size. "That's not true! He, eh, loved me too, but he still asked me to go along with the acolytes and live on that frick'n rock of an island! Those guys from the White Lotus told me it would help restore balance to the world, that I would be a hero through my sacrifice. He asked if it was okay that he participate in bringing back his people from the Void by... by having children with other women. I, huh, at first said alright, but the closer it got to reality, the more I just couldn't stand the idea. When I tried to back out, he looked furious. I didn't know what to do so I... ran," she confessed bowing her head. "He didn't come after me. He didn't even come looking for me. Why Toph, why didn't he come after me?"

The earthbender stood silently and took in a deep breath, feeling her maid-of-honor's grief building.


	7. Confessions

**Comfy**

 **A/N: Avatar the Last Airbender is wholly owned by Nick.**

 **Toph and Katara have a moment of truth.**

 **(This was meant to be a one-shot but it's evolved.)**

* * *

 **Confessions**

* * *

The new bride listened to her maid of honor's sobs as she rubbed her own muted eyes. "Listen Katara; I know you think that you should be the bride here, but this is my wedding. I invited you because you're my closest and dearest friend. I was hoping that you would have been over him by now, especially after all he put you through," Toph stated as she crossed her arms.

"I DO NOT THINK THAT," Katara denied as she glanced away from the earth bender. "I, I just had a little too much to drink is all."

"That's a load of ostrich-horse shit," Toph replied as she shook her head. "You've been acting like a regular spiteful hussy ever since the reception started. I mean, why did you slap Sokka like that? You're just lucky he didn't slap you back for acting like a regular spoiled brat that you are! I would have."

"So you say Toph, but I know I'm not the bride here, and I'm not acting this way because I want to be the bride either," Katara said as she shook her head. "Okay, I asked you to give him back to me, but I was just upset. I thought... I really believed I was over him, but just seeing Aang has brought back a lot of good and bad memories. I have so much I want to say to him; so many questions now, maybe it was a mistake... me coming here," she sighed deeply.

"Then why don't you talk to him? I'm sure he would be more than willing to answer any of your questions and hear you out on anything you would have to say to him."

Katara shook her head. "This isn't the right time for all that Toph. It's your wedding day, and I would just be bringing it down," she declared pensively.

"Too late Sugar, you've already done that!" Toph laughed as she pointed her finger at Katara.

The water bender released a long deep sigh. "It was wrong for me to come here and ruin your special time Toph," Katara admitted as she shook her head. "I'm so sorry for acting as I did. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to change and go to my room. I think I need to be alone for a while."

"No, I won't Sugar, Toph yelled at her. I know I'm being selfish but like you said this is my special time, and I can't think of a person I want to be here with me more. Seriously I want you here Katara, no, I need you here with me. You're like a big sister and a mama all in one. I know my real mom is here, but she's no replacement for you," she said in a choked voice.

Katara stepped forward and hugged her small friend. "Listen, Baby Girl, I love you and just because Aang and I have a history, doesn't change the fact that you're special to me. Toph, I want to be here too but, I know I'm messing up this all up for you."

Toph shook her head on Katara's chest. "No, you aren't. It wouldn't be the same if you acted like everyone else. Don't you realize I love it when you speak your mind and don't give a donkey-rat's ass about what people think? That's the true Sweetness I know! It really pissed me off when you were rolling over like some whipped grizzly-dog bitch for those White Lotus bastards," she exclaimed not lifting her head. "Boy, these beauties are really soft and comfy," she added as she cupped one of Katara's breasts.

The waterbender started to laugh as she reached down and took hold of the new bride's left bosom. "You're one to talk; yours are bigger than mine! I would hardly call it even a fair comparison! What have you been eating to grow these wonders?"

Toph shrugged her shoulders. "My mom said that I inherited them from her. Because she wears all those robes, most people can't see that she's well stacked. But I say if you got it, flaunted it!" she chuckled as she flicked Katara's nipple and pivoted from her hold.

"Ow, that hurts, you li'l witch! Why do you always like to flick my tit like that? I could understand it when you were flat-chested!" Katara stated, slapping Toph on the rear so hard it made her hand sting.

Toph slowly craned her neck around so that Katara could see her flushed face. "More," she begged with a heated moan.

"Get away from me you freak," Katara replied as she pushed Toph in the back, causing her to stumble slightly forward.

Toph was now laughing loudly. "You're too easy Sugar Queen!"

Katara had to restain a giggle of her own. " I guess I am," she admitted with a small smile as she reached over and flicked Toph on the nipple.

"OW!" the new bride screamed as she covered her chest in surprise.

Katara smile grew at her reaction. "I told you it hurt; now maybe you won't do that anymore, Toph?"

"Hey, Aang is gonna be so mad at you for bruising his fruit, Sugar Queen," Toph declared as she angled away from the waterbender.

"Well you know Toph, I'm a healer as well. Maybe you should let me look at that," Katara suggested with the evil grin.

"No way you quack. Stay away from me! Knowing you, you would just freeze my girls off!" she growled taking a few steps further back from the blue-eyed woman.

"Now, that's a cruel thing to say Toph. I would never do anything to harm such a perfect pair as yours," Katara stated insincerely.

Toph's foggy eyes narrowed as she pointed a finger in the waterbender's direction. "You're lying sweetness. You want to turn my hooters into ice cubes. Oh Sweet Earth, why was I blessed with such perfection," Toph exclaimed melodramatically.

Both women began to laugh and once again hugged each other.

"It's good to laugh again with you, Toph. I've really missed you," Katara admitted as she bit her bottom lip.

Toph sighed and nodded. "As much as it pains me to say this; I've missed you too."

Katara broke the hug first. " I need to tell you something Toph," she exclaimed looking down. "I've been angry not only at Aang but also with you. When Sokka wrote me and told me that you two started dating, I felt like both of you were betraying me. I know now that wasn't the truth, but I felt that way at the time. Teo helped me to see it from your point of view."

Toph's shoulders sagged as her head dropped. "I have something to tell you as well Katara, and this will probably upset you. I did, well we did, betray you," she admitted as she shuffled her feet on the stone tile.

The waterbender's bright blue eyes went wide with surprise at the statement. "Explain yourself Toph," she demanded with a sneer. "Were you fucking Aang while we were still together?"

Toph swallowed hard at the question. "No, today was the first day that we… well, you know, did it," she shyly conveyed, now playing with her fingers.

"Already?" Katara asked even more shocked than before.

Toph simply nodded.

"Well, you don't let any snow get under your feet, do you now," Katara heckled as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Couldn't even wait until all your guests had left! Shameful floozy," she added.

"I am a married woman now and, and, he wanted me. I'm his wife, I wasn't going to tell him no," she meekly tried to defend herself.

Katara gazed for a moment the earthbender. "Who's lying now Toph. I bet you took him into some seedy little place and jumped his bones like a horny rabbi-roo," she deduced correctly.

The new bride's cheeks now turned a bright cherry red.

"Ah ha! So you did take him! You nasty woman, have you no restraint. Your parents are here as well. What if somebody would have found you two bumping it out! Think of how your mother and father would have felt, the dishonor," Katara shouted as she tried to shame Toph further.

"I know that now, Fussy Britches. My real mom told me the same thing now a dozen times today," Toph said in almost a whisper. "Thanks for being so understanding, Sweetness."

"We're not kids anymore Toph. We have responsibilities and..."

"Okay, I get it Katara! I know we're not kids anymore. Hell, I face life and death choices almost every day and built the best police force in the frick'n world. I don't think I have to be reminded that I'm not a child anymore!" Toph shouted back. "And if I want to get busy with my husband, I think I should be able too without being called... nasty! I'm sure you and Teo aren't just Platonic either!"

It was Katara's turn to get flustered as she let out a huff. "I don't think my and Teo's relationship has anything to do with you, Toph!"

The earthbender glowered at the steely-eyed waterbender. "Fine, then back at you! My 'married' relationship has nothing to do with you, you floozy!"

Katara stepped into Toph's face. "I'm no floozy! Take that back Toph!"

"Are you and Teo married, Katara?" Toph asked flatly.

The waterbender's lips twisted before she replied. "You know we're not!"

"Then if you guys are getting busy and as you say, bumping it out, I think that qualifies you as a floozy," Toph exclaimed with a cheeky grin. "But then again, that's none of my business if you want to be a floozy."

Katara grabbed Toph by the collar of her dress until they were nose to nose. "I ought to..."

Before the waterbender could complete her sentence, Toph placed a gentle peck on her lips. "Thanks for coming, Katara. Have a safe trip home," she politely remarked.

Katara gazed into Toph's almost expressionless face for a few more moments before she let go of her dress. As she started to walk towards the exit, she stopped. "So, how did you and Aang betray me?"

"Oh, well I guess that's just dirt on the road now," Toph replied straightening her collar. "But if you must know... we kissed."

The waterbender swung about. "Kissed? When?"

Toph put a finger to her chin, "Uh, the first time is when we were on that beach, you know, after that thing with that iron spirit. I hugged him; he hugged me, then he kissed me. That's about the size of it, Sweetness."

The news visibly shook the waterbender. Katara had to catch her breath. "He... he kissed you?"

"Yeah, and that time I wasn't the one starting the liplock. He, uh, tipped my chin up and went for it. I was totally taken by surprise, but it was a good surprise," Toph detailed as she smiled.

Katara felt her heart start to race and her hands begin to tremble. "You, you said the first time. There were other times he... uh, you two kissed?" she asked trepidly.

Toph nodded. "Well, I can recall at his next birthday celebration, he kissed me again in the stairwell and a couple of other places after that. Then there was the time at Sokka's party when he joined the city council, that was before you left, right? And..."

"ENOUGH!" Katara screamed as tears fell down her dark cheeks. "How could you Toph? You knew I loved him!"

"That question is for him, Katara," Toph somberly replied as she headed for the exit. "As I told you, he kissed me, though I didn't object. I just know, I have loved him for a _very,_ long time."

The waterbender sank to her knees and covered her weeping eyes.

"I guess this was a mistakes," Toph said sadly under her breath. "Goodbye, Katara."


	8. Say Goodbye, Say Hello!

**Comfy**

* * *

 **A/N: Avatar the Last Airbender is wholly owned by Nick.**

 **A misspoken word may be as binding as any chain!**

 **(This was meant to be a one shot but it's evolved.)**

* * *

 **Say Goodbye, Say Hello!**

* * *

As Toph walked out the restroom and started down the long hall back to the main banquet room, she was acutely aware that Katara was also about to exit.

The waterbender's rapid movements told Toph that Katara was moving with purpose. "She's pissed alright," the earthbender thought as she took off running.

"Stop right there Toph, bride or whatever you are; I'm not finished with your ass!" Katara yelled at her.

The new bride hiked her dress above her knees and kicked it into high gear.

"No way you're gonna get away from me, you thieving alley panther!" Katara exclaimed as she did the same in hot pursuit.

Toph felt a sudden sense of relief as she detected her groom, entering the hall, evidently looking for his wayward bride.

Before the door closed behind him, it suddenly stopped as Toph manipulated the metal latches and hinges to hold it open. "I love you, and Katara is looking for you! I promise I'll make it up to you!" she shouted passed him as Toph ducked through the large door. It slammed closed behind the speedy metal cop with a resounding thud.

The Avatar stared for a moment at the closed door with a furrowed brow. "Katara's looking for me, make it up... why?" he asked to no one as he turned in the direction of the rapidly approaching footfalls.

"Stay, ugh, right... there!" Katara said in short gasps. "Damn, oh seas, I forgot how fast... that girl is fast!"

Aang pursed his lips as he gazed at the breathless woman who was standing half bent over, resting her fists on her tanned thighs. Katara still had a hold on her dress' skirt, raised so high that another couple of centimeters more and the mystery whether the carpet matched the drapes would end.

Aang pointed to her exposed legs. "Uh Katara, I think you need to... uh, well just look."

The waterbender looked down and for a moment blushed, but only for a slight moment. A sly smile now curled the blue-eyed woman's crimson lips. "Why, what's wrong with the way I look? Don't you like what you see, Aang? I don't think I've changed all that much, well maybe a step or two slower," she admitted with a wheeze, inching up her skirt somewhat higher.

A robust directed blast of air knocked Katara's hem from her hands, allowing her gown to fall back to her feet.

The waterbender shook her hands to relieve the stinging sensation that ran through them. "Ow, so you like to play rough now... do you, Twinkle Toes?" she asked licking her lips. "I'm not the chaste maiden I once was either. Why don't we find a quiet place, maybe a closet somewhere, and get reacquainted?" she suggested with a wink. "Isn't it tradition in the Earth Kingdom to kiss or was it fuck the groom?"

The Avatar glared at his former girlfriend. "You're drunk Katara, why don't you go to your room and sleep it off? I would hate for Teo to see you like this!"

The panged look in Katara's eyes surprised Aang. It looked like a cross between anger and grief. She crossed her arms over her chest, still flexing her hands. "I don't give a monkey's fuck what Teo thinks," she groaned, swallowing hard.

Aang shook his head. "You don't mean that Katara! You're just confused and upset. I know you love..."

"Stop telling me how I feel!" Katara yelled back him. "You and my brother, always telling me what I need and how I feel! Damn, both of you are so annoying! You don't know how I feel or who I love!" she exclaimed as she glowered at him. "I-I was supposed to marry a powerful bender, and have three kids, and even see my great-grandchildren! Now I know, that was all stolen from me by that fucking little mudslinging troll," Katara swore, giving the finger to the door behind him.

Aang deeply sighed as he studied his irate ex-fiance. "I'm sorry for assuming, Katara. That was wrong of me. I thought since you've been staying with him, that the two of you had a... well have a more personal relationship," he calmly explained.

Katara reached up and scratched the back of her head. "Relationship, hmm, could you really call what Teo and I have a relationship? Maybe a symbiotic one I guess," she exclaimed with a crooked smile. "When I left you, I wandered north, thinking I could go live with the Northern Water Tribe. That's when I ran into Teo and his people again. They were in the process of moving out of the Air Temple and onto a mesa just east. They invited me to stay with them and rest before heading to the pole. Long story short, a few days became a few weeks and then months and yadda, yadda, yadda. In a glider community, there are a lot of injuries, so that's how I ended up as their healer. Plus, they pay me extremely well. I have my own house and office where I see patients. I even have a few Northern Water Tribe healers working for me," she explained, a glint of pride flashing across her expression. "So you see, I haven't been staying with anyone. In fact, Teo started out just as a patient of mine."

The Avatar was genuinely impressed how the waterbender had grown. As Katara spoke to him about her experiences, Aang saw that same confidence and determination that had rescued them all from the desert. "It seems you've made quite a life for yourself, Katara. Having a home and a business is pretty amazing!" he exclaimed with a soft smile. "I mean, if we got married and had kids, there's no guarantee that we would have been happy. Even with Toph, being the Avatar alone puts a strain on even the best relationships. Roku chose his family and his friendship with Sozin over his duty, and it plunged the world into a 100-year war."

"I know that!" she snapped at him. "Remember, I was there when you went on that Spirit journey."

Aang looked on her with concern. "If you realize that, then why are you so angry, Katara?" he asked as he rubbed his small goatee. "I think you've proved that you can set your own path in this world. You don't need any fortune-teller or prophecy or even me to tell you how to live your life. I think you leaving me was the best thing for the both of us, actually."

Katara's tears began to fall. "That's not true Aang! I love you, and you loved me before Toph flung herself in front of you," she cried as she put her hands over her face. "She told me about how she seduced you on that beach! Ever since Roku's Island, she's had her eyes on you, well not literally."

"You knew that she liked me way back then?" he asked in surprise.

"Of course I did! A girl knows her rivals in affection Aang. You were just too dense to know it yourself. All that friendship, take my hand yak-shit she was spewing. And the minute she grew some boobs, she found a way press them against you, didn't she? And just like most men, you went for quantity over quality!"

The nomad's face and ears burst into a swirl of red. Aang had a confused expression now. "I did not!" he fervently denied. "If you knew for a fact how she felt, then why did we all hold hands. Wasn't that your idea, Katara? Was that all just an act?"

Even though Katara was still crying, a smirk parted her lips. "Aang, what kind of fool leaves the battlefield when the war is about to start? She was making a play for you, so I just blocked that clever girl's move. How would you have felt standing there only holding her hand? Perhaps you would have had second thoughts about me, even back then. That's exactly what she wanted, believe you, me! Don't forget; she can read emotions easier than we can a scroll," the waterbender asserted, slamming her fist into her palm.

Aang carefully considered what Katara was saying. Toph had already revealed to him that her feelings awoken on Roku's Island. He also knew that she was conflicted between her feelings of love for him and her loyalty to Katara. Even when the waterbender left him, they didn't start dating for two years, not officially. Obviously, Katara didn't have the same internal conflict when it came to Toph.

"So, it all was just a ruse then?" Aang asked as he thought more about it.

Katara stopped bawling and wiped her eyes. "Not all of it. When I held your hand, that was real," she proclaimed with a small smile. "Don't you recall that mud fight I had with Toph? We were both supposed to be training you, and it got out of control," she recalled clearly. "What do you think started that fight, rather, who started it?"

Aang lightly shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno, I was blindfolded most of the time. Sokka thought you must have started it though."

Katara clinched both her fists. "And I suppose you agreed with him! The two of you always to her side because she was the 'fun' one and I was the 'mean' one," she hissed making air quotes. "That cock suck'n mudder was always trying to make me look bad! Just because she grew up all rich and noble doesn't mean skunk-bear shit in this world!"

Aang bit hard into his bottom lip as blood rushed into his mouth. "Please, and I'm asking you nicely, don't call my wife out of her name again," he warned crossly. "You have certainly picked up some, colorful language, Katara."

Katara wanted to draw back in that last insult even as it slipped from her lips. She knew she had gone too far, but she didn't want to admit it. She just shrugged her compliance as she looked away.

Aang stood for a few moments trying to think about what to say. He really didn't want to leave her feeling bitter and hurt. "I think we do need to go someplace private and talk Katara, but Toph has to come too. That way all of us are hearing the same thing, right my love?"

Slowly the door behind them opened, and Toph gingerly stepped out to stand behind her husband. "Okay Aang, whatever you say," she replied shyly.

Katara sardonically snickered as she watched Toph shuffle out. "Oh, give me a break! What are we suddenly... a quiet, demure maiden now? You already told me that wave has rolled off the beach, Toph! You're anything but quiet and demure," the waterbender accused.

Toph smiled her signature Cheshire cat style grin. "Like you're one to talk Sweetness. You're just pretending to be all tough and bitchy. Okay, I'll give you bitchy," Toph conceded with a wicked lilt of her voice.

Katara moved into her waterbending stance. "Oh, I'm tough enough to kick your butt, you man-stealer!"

Toph put her hands on her hips. "You know Sugar Queen, striking an officer of the law in this city can get you a year in jail. Striking me can put you in the hospital, fuck jail," she declared, putting a thumb to the side of her nose and blowing out a booger unto the tiled floor.

"Ew, gross as ever!" Katara declared with a grimace. "Somebody has to pick that up now!"

"She's right Toph, that was pretty disgusting," Aang agreed.

It was the earthbender's time to be shocked. "What! Are you agreeing with Miss Fussy Britches now, Twinkle Toes!" Toph shrieked at her new husband. "Maybe you should have married her instead! There is still time right? Just go ahead and marry Katara if you think I'm that disgusting, Aang! You have my permission! I mean, if you're gonna turn..."

The Avatar spun around and kissed his new bride passionately, square on her open mouth. Toph could feel his hands cupping her bottom, kneading each cheek vigorously. Her anger drained away as quickly as a light spring rain.

When they finally parted for air, she leaned upon his chest. "I thought, you said, I was disgusting," she panted with a satisfied hum.

Aang smiled, loving the feeling of her next to him. "I would never tell you that you're disgusting, my love. I just agreed that what you did was kind of gross. I know you've done it plenty, but that's outside in the dirt or grass. It's okay out there."

Toph nodded. "Now that I think about, you're right Aang, and sorry for calling you Twinkle Toes again. I guess that two I owe you now."

"Uh, excuse me... future husband, but when are we going to do this?" Katara asked tapping Aang on the shoulder.

"Future husband?" Toph said as she left his embrace.

The nomad turned and faced the waterbender with a click of his teeth. "Do what Katara, are you still wasted? Currently, I have zero plans to marry you!" he informed her in no uncertain terms.

Katara smiled victoriously. "That's not what she said. Toph said she gives you her permission to marry me and according to Southern Water Tribe law, as long as I accept, you're bound to do it... future husband," she informed the both of them. "So, do we do it now, or just set the date, Aang?"

Toph stepped in front of her husband, holding out her arms. "I don't know what you're thinking Sugar Queen in that swamp you call a brain, but Aang married me and that means by default, it's a big no to you! Besides, he's air, not water! Your backward laws don't apply to him!" she fired back pointing a finger in the waterbender's general direction. "Tell her Aang, she dead wrong!"

Silence ensued as her husband dropped his head.

"So, you do remember, don't you Aang?" Katara said with a knowing look.

Toph was getting fed up with all the innuendo and questioning now. "Aang, just tell me what the earth is going on!" she yelled at the both of them.


	9. Full Disclosure

**Comfy**

* * *

 **A/N: Avatar the Last Airbender is wholly owned by Nick.**

 **Truth can be cleansing but also painful.**

 **(This was meant to be a one-shot but it's evolved.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

 **Full Disclosure**

After a few moments of silence, Toph punched Aang in his shoulder to get his attention. "Ow, what did you do that for Toph," he asked, and he rubbed the sore spot she had left.

Toph took a deep breath, "I asked you a simple question, and you seem to be ignoring me for some reason, husband," she clarified while delivering another solid hit to the exact same area, causing him to wince in pain. "So are you going to tell me or are you going to make me hit you again? We both know how much you like the kinky stuff."

Before Toph could wind up and deliver her next assault, Aang stepped away from her, keeping a safe distance. "I remember now what Katara is talking about," he sighed rubbing his forehead as if he were getting a migraine. "Bato made me an honorary member of the Water Tribe years ago. Is that what you're talking about, Katara?"

The waterbender nodded, tapping the end of her nose.

Aang chuckled softly. "I honestly forgot about the whole thing because it was only an honorary title. Sokka told me the next step to getting in and becoming official meant getting circumcised. That's when I decided to leave it at honorary," he added, resisting the urge to cover his crotch.

Toph 's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Is that the best you can do Katara, the best you can come up with? I mean seriously, I've heard better alibis from children. They were only stealing rock candy from the stands, but you want to take my husband. Do you earnestly think I'm going to let that happen? You had your chance Sweetness, but you made a choice to walk away. I can't help that now, but I'll be buried alive if I'm going to let you ruin my life!"

The waterbender rolled her sea blue eyes. "I'm not trying to ruin your life Toph, I'm only trying to get mine back," Katara reassured her. "Besides, I wouldn't be replacing you. Just think of it as taking our friendship to the next level."

The petite metalbender started rubbing her chin. "I can see what Aang would get out of this arrangement, but how does it benefit me?" she asked candidly.

Katara smacked her lips. "As the first wife, you're in charge. I would do anything you say Toph, and I do mean anything, short of murder. If you wanted me to rub your feet... and pick your toes, twice, I would happily comply!" Katara added for emphasis.

"You know I can tell when you're lying Sugar Queen."

"Please Toph, just give it a try. I'll work on my attitude and would even though I hate the idea of groveling, I beg you to accept me!" Katara pleaded in growing desperation.

"You know Sweetness if I rolled towards girls, I would totally be into you, and this offer would rock. But, I'm too selfish to share. Sorry," Toph concluded with a shrug.

The waterbender's face became a scowl. "Okay Toph, if you want me to be your wife too, I'll do it! I'll do anything you want, right here, right now, the three of us!"

"No, Katara, get a hold of yourself! Where is your pride!" Toph asked feeling the waterbender's panic.

"Pride, I don't have any left Toph. To tell you the truth, if you would say yes, I would lick your feet, and anywhere else you asked," she stated. "I've made my share of mistakes after leaving Aang and listening to all those people around him, letting them drive me away. If I had just taken Sokka's advice, I would have been able to…" Katara suddenly stopped speaking as she swallowed hard and her face flushed a deep crimson realizing the depths of her own words.

Toph took advantage of the pause. "Yeah, you blew it Sweetness, and I can't help that, but I'm not going just to let you barge in here, on my wedding day, and claim some backwater right to my husband that is probably written on some block of ice in your shitter along with your what's left of your dignity.!"

"Tiger-seal."

Toph's brow scrunched up. "What?"

Katara's big eyes shifted up. "All our laws are written on tiger-seal skin scrolls. That way they don't crack in the..."

"Katara?"

"Yes, Toph?"

"I don't care a hog-monkey's fuck if they were written on your big ass! The point is that they don't apply to me or Aang, is that clear now?" she screamed loud enough that the waterbender had to cover her ears. "How can you possibly think that something, that happened when you guys were just kids, means anything now? Ain't going to happen, Miss Fussy Britches. And why would I want an upstart like you as a slave, I love you too much!"

Toph's last comment felt like a gut punch. "I... I know that b-but I love Aang still," Katara insisted as she rubbed the tears from her eyes. "We promised each other!"

"That promise ended when you left," Aang interjected.

"I didn't leave because I wanted too, they forced me to go!" Katara cried back. "And you didn't come after me, you shit! You selfish bastard! I should have left you in that damn iceberg for another 100 years!"

Katara's pain was making Toph's eyes tear up, and she could feel the wetness rolling down her cheeks. "Then why did you leave him? Why did you walk away when he needed you most, Sugar Queen?" Toph asked as she clenched her fists, making her knuckles white.

Katara steadied yourself as she cleared her throat once more. " I wasn't strong enough back then Toph, I just wasn't able to think it all out. I-I got confused and scared. People said that I would become the mother of a nation. That's a lot to put on anybody. You know as well as me, the chances of me giving birth to an airbender isn't that good. That's why we stick to our own kind usually. Most of the time they're regular or follow the mom's bending."

"I get that. So you were afraid that if you didn't deliver an airbender, everyone would be disappointed in you Sweetness?" Toph charged with a deep sigh.

Katara swallowed hard. "You don't understand! No one does! I felt like I was on my own Toph! I thought I was suffocating, surrounded by all those airbending wannabes. They all kept talking about restoring the Air Nomads as if I were just breeding stock and not a person. They didn't see me, all they saw was my uterus and a chance to bring back the Airbenders. I think that Aang lost sight of me as well."

Toph turned towards the weeping waterbender with trembling lips. "You never came to me Katara. You never asked me to help! I would have told them for you where to put their Restore whatever plan! I would have buried the lot of them for you, Sweetness, don't you know that?" she responded in a broken voice.

"Why? Why would you do that for me Toph? Didn't you say you loved Aang?

The Avatar stepped forward. " I didn't realize you were going through all that Katara; I really didn't."

Katara stared into his eyes. Aang saw a mixture of sadness and rage in the blue orbs.

"Would it have mattered to you Aang if you knew how I felt?" she asked bluntly. "I doubt it!"

This time it was the Avatar's turn to swallow hard. "I-I guess... I did get caught up in all the talk about bringing back my people. But, honestly, I didn't want to lose you in that process. I wished we could have talked this over and maybe this could have come up differently," he expressed looking away with a sad downward glance. "But, huh, through all of this, I found out that I loved Toph, and I have no regrets about the way things have turned out..."

"Aang, that's a mean and thoughtless thing to say to her right now," Toph corrected him.

Katara's face shifted from sadness to cynical rage. "Are you sure Aang, you have no regrets at all? You told me once that you loved me and that we would be together forever. You told me that I was the only one that mattered to you. Were you lying back then?" she asked stepping closer to him.

Aang's expression went neutral. "Yes, I was lying, even when I said those words. I was trying to be honest, trying to make them come true with you Katara. I was telling you what I thought you wanted to hear, even though in my heart, I was fighting my feelings about her," he admitted as he bowed his head. "Every day that I saw Toph, I was growing more and more in love with her, but she never knew it. I was determined to be faithful to you because I had made that promise."

The sound of the slap that went across Aang 's face startled the blind earthbender.

Katara's right hand hurt as if she had broken it. Still, it did not even turn his head. The avatar could taste the blood in his mouth from where his cheek had been cut on his teeth.

"You lying son-of-a-bitch!" Katara screamed at him. "How can you say that you were even trying to be faithful when you were already with her in your heart! More than that! The two of you were swapping spit on every occasion you could, now tell me you weren't, you two-timing skunk-monkey!"

Aang looked over at his wife. "You told her Toph?"

The earthbender smiled back weakly. "Well... kind of. I wanted to clear the path between us. I thought maybe we could be friends again."

Aang's face turned red and not from the slap. "How do you think she would feel knowing I felt up her best friend? Did you think about that Toph?" he demanded as he glowered at her.

It was the earthbender's face that changed into an emotionless mask this time. "I didn't tell her that much you moron!" she seethed in a low whisper. "I just said we kissed a couple or three times."

Katara stood with her arms folded over her breast, tapping her foot loudly. "So you were cheating and apparently doing more than just kissing! How often Toph and please don't lie to me," she asked with bitterness and hurt resounding in her voice.

The Avatar went to answer, but Toph raised her hand to silence him. "She asked me Aang. I'll answer her."

He stepped back quietly and crossed his arms, mimicking the waterbender's stance.

Toph stood silent for a long moment and then began in a hushed voice. "We never meant for any of this to happen, well at least I didn't. I told you when he first kissed me, and that was the truth. What I left out was that we laid on that beach and kissed and I let him touch me wherever he wanted. When it went to join me, that's when I said no. He tried to talk me into it, saying that he would break up with you if we did. I figured he was just horny and the fight had gotten him all wound up, so I jacked him off. and that's all we did, I swear."

Katara nodded her head. "You swear, huh? You give my boyfriend a hand-job and what part of that was supposed to be okay Toph?"

The guilt would not let the metalbender alone. "He, uh he, saved my life and the life of my students Katara. It was the least I could do to thank him, or so I thought back then. Should I have let him fuck me instead? I was thinking about you!" Toph barked back.

"So you were thinking about me, hey Toph? Was that before or after you let him play in your swimming hole or stroked his pole? I don't think you were thinking of me at all! I'm sure of that just like I know that wasn't the last time. How long did your little tryst go on for? Can you at least tell me that?"

Toph dropped her head and wiped at the tears of shame that freely flowed from her eyes. About 3 or so years. It was, it was right after his nineteenth birthday party, and we had come so close to doing it. I almost couldn't control myself I wanted him so badly. We were doing other things to satisfy each other, but not joining."

"So you were blowing him off now?" Katara asked shamelessly.

"No," Toph answered back meekly. "I would let him rub between my breast or my thighs, but nothing went in... that was the rule, stupid right?"

"That we both can agree on!" Katara said as she glared over at Aang. To her surprise, his attention was fully on Toph. It looked as if she was recollecting some fond story as he stood smiling/smirking. That just made the waterbender's ire grow. "So Aang, you wanted Toph all along. That is why you refused all those times I offered myself to you, heart and body. When I tried to suckle you all those time, and you made that lame ass excuse about saving ourselves, you were being faithful to her!" Katara realized even as the words passed her shaking lips.

"I didn't know how to tell you Katara," he exhaled, leaving his previous revelry.

It was like an epiphany hit Katara. "You deceitful, cowardly, butt-wad! You used those people to drive me away, and you know it! You figured if I left on my own, you could be with this ugly, ignorant slut," she accused him as she delivered the second slap with her other hand. This one was loud but not nearly as hard. It hurt his pride more than his face.

"My wife is the most beautiful and smartest woman in the world," Aang defended Toph. "If you want to see…"

"That's enough Aang," Toph broke in. "I know you love me. Katara is just angry, and I would be too if I were in her place."

The Avatar took in a deep breath. "Everything Toph is telling you is the truth. We stopped doing anything, even after you left. She would just kiss me only after we decided to date. No hands, nothing else. Toph called it a reset. It wasn't easy resisting her, but I'm glad we did. And you're right Katara; I turned you down because I was already in love with Toph… I'm sorry."

"So, so…. You were thinking about this cock-sucking floozy all that time! Leaving me alone and playing healer with her and all you can say is ' _you're sorry_ '? So can keep your lame ass _sorry_ and shove it up… no, you can shove it up her ass!"

"Hey, I appreciate the suggestion Sugar Queen, and we might even try it, but I'm nobody's floozy," Toph fired back. "I think we already established who the floozy is here!"

"So you're just a cock-sucker?" Katara countered with a sneer.

A huge grin exploded on the new bride's face. "Well, as of an hour or so ago, I guess I am!"

Katara rolled her big cerulean eyes as she flushed once more. "By the spirits, you two deserve each other! I don't know how I could ever have loved you in the first place, Aang," she swore at the both of them.


	10. Girl Talk

**Comfy**

* * *

 **A/N: Avatar the Last Airbender is wholly owned by Nick.**

 **We can loose ourself when seeking to please others**

 **(This was meant to be a one shot but it's evolved.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

 **Girl Talk**

"Aang, my love, can you leave Sweetness and me for a bit," Toph requested to the shock of both her husband and the waterbender. "I think it's time we had a little girl talk. Besides, we have guest probably wondering where we are at. My mother may be organizing a search party even as we speak," she jested.

"Are you sure hun?' Aang asked in a tone that melted her like hot wax inside.

Toph nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure big daddy. We're just going to talk, right Sugar Queen?"

Katara crossed her arms and began to tap her foot rapidly, saying absolutely nothing.

"Right Katara, just talk," Toph stated again.

The waterbender took in a deep breath. "Sure, whatever. As long as I don't have to look at this idiot's face anymore," she spat.

Aang walked over and laid a full lingering kiss on Toph that caused her mind to spin.

"Did you really have to do that in front of me?" Katara complained with a huff.

Before Aang could pull away, his little bride threw her arms around his neck and delivered a tongue-twisting, toe-curling, brain-frying lip smack.

This time the waterbender stood and watched stoically.

As they relaxed and separated, they exchanged tender pecks.

"You be careful," Aang whispered to her.

"Don't worry," she replied softly, softly kissing his lips. "Katara isn't going to hurt me. Despite herself, she loves me."

Aang hugged his new bride once more before leaving the room with a slight bow towards the glaring waterbender.

"So, Toph, what is it you want to chat about or are you just going to gloat," Katara asked as in a low, menacing tone.

Toph smiled politely. "Gloat, why would I gloat Sweetness?" she replied with a big toothy grin.

"Because you won and I lost. Aang married you, and I'm, basically by myself, alone, lonely and desperate," she blurted out, throwing up her hands. "Spirits, I need another drink! You got anything to drink around here Toph?"

"No, but you're not by yourself Katara," Toph reminded her. "You have Teo, and I can tell that he really cares for you. I know that Sokka approves of him too."

The waterbender was still looking about the room for something alcoholic. "He would," she exclaimed finally giving up the quest. "Teo is always talking about how smart Sokka is and how funny his jokes are. That just drives me crazy when the two of them are together. Don't you have some servants or someone who could get me a drink," Katara asked looking towards the door? "Aren't you like some princess or something?"

"Duchess, but no one is in this hall. They're all at the reception. Tell you what Sugar Queen, once we finish talking, I'll give you a whole bottle of that plum cordial you so love."

Katara smiled widely. "Really, you're not lying are you Toph?"

The earthbender rolled her muted green eyes. "I promise."

The elated waterbender squealed with joy. "Doesn't make up for a man, but at least it dulls the pain," Katara stated as she rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

Toph clicked her tongue. "But you do have somebody. I know it's not the guy of your dreams, still Sweetness, you have somebody who really seems to love you. Can't you accept that?" Toph inquired with a lilt of her head.

Once more Katara crossed her arms. "There's a difference between love and need Toph," she exclaimed as she stared up at the ceiling. "Teo needs me more than he loves me. I wish I had that drink now. Toph isn't there any way I could get that drink now. I promise to keep answering anything you ask. I just need a little something. "

The metalbender blew out a long breath. "There's a flask in the left drawer of that credenza over by the window. Probably hidden away by the night watchmen or someone. It probably has what you want in it."

Before Toph could finish, Katara was over at the credenza, pulling open the drawer. "Hey Toph, there's nothing in here!"

"Your other left, Alchy Queen," the metalbender pointed out.

Immediately, Katara pulled open the correct drawer and just under some papers, her desired treasure awaited. "Found it! It was in the left drawer Toph!"

All the earthbender could do was shake her head.

As Katara lifted the dented metal bottle, she felt it was full. "Yes, pay dirt!" she sighed as she unscrewed the well-worn cap and took a swig. The cheap booze burned her throat going down, but that didn't matter as she stole a second and then a third drink.

"Want's some? It's pretty raunchy, but it does the trick," Katara declared offering her the flask. "Plus a girl should be entitled to a drink on her wedding day. How about it Toph?"

The metal-cop knew the smell of the cheap bathtub gin that was common in Ba Sing Se. Most people couldn't afford anything better. Toph took and flask and sipped it. A slight burning sensation tricked down her throat. She then took a bigger gulp and handed it back to Katara. Blowing out with a loud wheeze.

"Not bad, right Toph?" Katara exclaimed as she took another gulp.

The police chief had to admit it this hooch was better than some of the store brought stuff she had at her house. "Whoa, not bad for sure Sweetness. What were we talking about?"

Katara took another chug before putting the lid back on. "I was explaining how I'm going to be spending the rest of my life alone and how Teo is using me, Tophy!"

Toph could tell the alcohol was getting to the waterbender. She only called her Tophy when she had a few too many.

"Do you really think Teo is using you because he needs you Katara? I think, no, I know Aang needs me too," Toph replied trying to understand what Katara was saying.

"That's not what I meant, Toph," she snapped back as if suddenly becoming sober. "I don't mean need as in, because he loves me, need. I mean, need as in I help him to feel like a man. I help him feel whole. Do you understand Toph?"

The earthbender shook her head. "Not really Sweetness. I really don't get what you're saying," she admitted as she shrugged her shoulders.

Katara placed her hands over her eyes. "Then let me spell it out for you. You know Teo can't walk. When he started coming to my clinic, his legs and lower body we're pretty badly atrophied. Even though he could feel below his waist, Teo can't move a single muscle down there."

"What about his manhood?"

"That's a muscle too, Toph. I would think after having sex, you would realize that."

"Well Sweetness, I wasn't sure. It goes from being this surprisingly soft small squishy thing that's fun to play with, to this enormous thick piece that your not sure if it is even going to fit inside of you. First time I put my mouth on it, I thought it would be a breeze, and then it got all stiff and long. My jaw is still sore from just..."

"That's enough bragging Toph," Katara snapped as she stomped her foot and ran her hand down her face. "Shit, nothing worse than parading your meal in front of a hungry man!"

"Sorry, Sweetness, my bad. This is my wedding day, and we've waited so long! So, so, so, very long. I guess I got overly excited. Only so much you can do by yourself," Toph commented wiggling her fingers.

Katara sighed deeply. "Tell me about it girlfriend. I couldn't bring myself to go and get some random guy, so I had to buy a toy or two. It works in a pinch."

Toph's eyes lit up. "They have toys for such things?"

Katara looked over at the younger woman in amazement. "Don't tell me you never heard of a dildo, Toph?"

The pale earthbender's face became ablaze. "Of course I heard of them! Just didn't know what they were," she mumbled awkwardly.

Katara started laughing. "Miss Big City Police Chief doesn't know what a dildo is! That's hilarious Toph! You're such a maiden! I thought you would have at least made yourself a couple of them with your skills."

"Didn't cross my mind," Toph grumbled. "You have skills, why'd you have to buy them?"

"Ice doesn't really work well down under," Katara warned. "Let's just say, that was a horrible decision on my part. Very regretful," she added with a shudder.

"Bad memory Sweetness?"

"The worst. Did you know wet things stick to solid ice?"

"Ouch," Toph replied shaking her head.

Katara slowly shook her head too. "Let's just say, I lost a bit of skin where it hurts the most."

Toph took off her space-earth armband and made an exact replica of Aang's erect penis, down to the veining and the cowl.

"So would this be like a dildo Sugar Queen?" she asked showing it to the waterbender.

Katara's eyes doubled in size as drool fell from the corner of her gaping mouth. She reached over and took it out of Toph's hand, staring at the details. "Is this... Aang?"

Toph blushed brightly. "It's what I feel of him."

The waterbender let her hand glide over the smooth, hard surface of the form. Her eyes drank in the fine ebony details as her heart began to beat loudly. "Toph, can you make me one of these?"

The new bride snatched it back. "No."

Katara could feel the heat in her face dissipating as her mind began to clear. "I shouldn't have asked you. I'm sorry Toph. That was rude of me," she exclaimed, taking another drink from the flask.

She suddenly saw the earthbender's hands gliding up and down the phallus. Twisting and tracing along the crown and the slit. It seemed to be pulsating and changing form as if it were real, all under the manipulation of the metalbender.

Katara could feel her thighs dampening, and her vulva starting to twitch.

"How... how are you doing that Toph? It's like you're making it come to life right in your hands!"

"Hmm, am I? I was just remembering something from earlier," she aloofly replied as it became her armband once again and wrapped about her upper arm.

"Damn! That girl has all the luck," Katara thought as she took sipped again. "My toys don't move at all. Maybe I could ask Sokka..." She immediately dismissed the embarrassing idea from her mind.

"So what were you saying about Teo Suga?" Toph asked, getting them back on track.

Katara had to think for a moment. "Oh yeah, Teo's man parts not working. I guess that's why he enjoys gliding so much. It gives him that feeling of Independence that he doesn't have on the ground even with his wheelchair," she continued biting into her lower lip slightly. "I tried some healing techniques to help him, and we had some successes in loosening his joints, but still, he couldn't move anything on his own."

"Poor guy," Toph lamented.

Katara nodded towards the sightless woman in affirmation. "One night when I was, well let me say, more than a bit drunk, I said to Teo that I could try bloodbending on him. It was a full moon, and I was feeling rather cocky and horny. The moon does that to us waterbenders. We decided to see how it would affect him. For the first time since he was a kid, he was standing on his feet without anything holding him up. Of course, bloodbending was actually doing it. He seemed so happy, so cute at that moment. I used my bloodbending to make other parts of his, anatomy work as well."

"Oh, so you woke up little Teo too. I gotcha. Did you guys have a good time?" Toph asked in a mischevious tone.

"At first, it seemed like fun, but you can't concentrate on getting yourself off when you're bloodbending Toph. I had to be so careful. The details mattered. Too much and he's in pain, too little and it's too small and soft. Although I could get him sort of hard, he couldn't ejaculate. Everything had just stopped working some time ago in that department, and I couldn't heal it. He looked like he was enjoying it for a while and then, I think, it frustrated or embarrassed him that he couldn't finish... or maybe please me," Katara choked out, taking another numbing swig.

This time it was Toph's turn to sigh. "So you got it on with him through your blood bending, but he was still unable to satisfy you? Is that right Sweetness?"

Katara pinched the bridge of her nose."Not exactly like that. He was able to do me with his mouth and fingers. He's actually rather talented in that regard," she explained with a slight smile.

"So what's the problem Sweetness. You help him, he helps you, everybody is happy."

"No Toph, everybody isn't happy! I'm not happy!"

"Why not Katara?"

"Look, I know it was a mistake leaving Aang, Toph. Then I turn around and shamelessly used Teo like... like a fucking dildo! I felt so ashamed of myself that next morning that I left him in the bed without saying goodbye," she confessed. " I felt dirty then, and I still feel that way even now! It was like I just used him to satisfy myself and my pride. The next day he came by the clinic all smiles and as happy as a corpse-worm in a cemetery."

"Ew, that's a pretty morbid and gross analogy for you to be making Sweetness," Toph declared with a scowl.

"Sorry, I feel morbid and gross. When we finally got by ourselves, Teo begged me to do it again with him. So here we are, and he's asking my father permission to marry me, and I'm not happy about it Toph!" I explained to him that the blood bending only worked when it was a full moon. Well, you can guess what happened that next full moon. Yep, and I just couldn't turn him down. I feel trapped again, but this time it's my own doing," she admitted as her shoulders fell.

"Why didn't you just tell him the truth in Katara?" Toph asked matter-of-factly. "Afraid he might hate you?"

"I guess, I don't know," Katara breathed, covering her face.

Toph moved closer and hugged her. " I know it's been rough Sweetness, but you have to follow your heart if you want to be happy. That's all I can tell ya, girl. Now give me a kiss and let's get back to the party."

"How do I follow my heart Toph? I don't even recognize myself anymore," Katara groaned laying upon her shoulder.

"Just close your eyes and think about who makes you feel safe and loved, and you better not say me, Sugar Queen."

Katara kissed Toph on the cheek. "Ah, why not Tophy-kun?"


	11. Freaky Time

**Comfy**

* * *

 **A/N: Avatar the Last Airbender is wholly owned by Nick.**

 **How far will one person go to regain what they hold dearest?**

 **(This was meant to be a one-shot but it's evolved.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

 **Freaky Time**

Aang was standing by the door of the reception hall wondering if he should head back down to the room he left his wife and ex-girlfriend. He was sure if they started to fight it out that their guests would definitely notice the commotion.

"Please be safe, my love," he said softly to himself, thinking of his new bride. Being that she was also the Chief of Police as well as a Master of earth and metal bending, added to his comfort.

But still, Katara was no pushover. The waterbender was a battle-hardened veteran of more than just one war. She even earned a nickname to go along with her exploits, the _Banshee_. It wasn't because of how vicious and effect her ice blade/water whip combo was, but rather the sound it made. The eerie howling struck fear into most, including him.

Aang braced himself for the worst but was hoping for the best. What he didn't expect to see is what he was seeing. The two women were walking arm-in-arm down the long corridor like the dearest of friends. They were talking and laughing as if the previous argument had never occurred.

Aang blinked his big gray eyes several times to make sure this wasn't a hallucination or vision from the Spirit World of some sort.

As the two women approached the Avatar with big grins on their faces, he could tell they weren't too steady on their feet. They were swaying noticeably and couldn't seem to hold a straight line. They also appeared to be utilizing each other as support, though neither seemed the better of the two.

Aang walked up to meet them, unsure as to how far they could make it given their current state."Have you two been drinking," he asked spying their flushed faces.

"Maybe, just a bit," Toph replied as she hiccuped. "Excuse me, that came out unexpectedly."

Suddenly, Katara started to laugh heartily, almost falling over. "Way to state the ob-ob-ob, you know, what I mean... loverboy! I'ms not shrunk, but I thinky Tophy maybe a bit, ah, tipsky. I never heard her ever apple… apollo... guys, for any of her nasty… ass… gross… thingies..." the waterbender slurred out.

"I do so apple-guys, Shitgar Queen! Yous just n'ver... paying any at'nshun to me," she replied in a suddenly weepy voice, weakly pointing towards herself and hiccuping several more time. "I don't… feel so good," she abruptly said followed by a series of wretches as the contents of her stomach hit the floor.

Again the waterbender began to laugh and pointed the finger at her companion until she hiccuped herself and added a snort after it. "N'ver could… hic, hold your booze, could ya Tophy," Katara declared as she quickly became pale and added to the smelly mess on the marble tiled floor. "Oopsy," she said, wiping away the spittle from the corner of her mouth.

Aang almost lost his it as well, having to look away. "Ew, this is so gross, you guys! What were you drinking? It smells horrible," he groaned trying to breathe through his mouth.

Toph took in a deep breath, "Uh, I'm feeling better now. Aang, can you get me some water?" she requested, her mind slightly sharper than before.

"Okay, but don't step into that mess you two made," he warned. I'll clean it up when I get back."

"No need, my mess, my cleanup, ugh, smells bad!" Toph declared as she tapped the floor with her foot, flipping the stones easily as not to send any chunks flying.

Aang was amazed that the floor looked as good as it did prior. But the acrid smell still hung in the air.

"I got this," Katara said with a sigh. "I helped make the mess. Be wrong for Toph to do all the work." The waterbender waved her hand through the air and tiny droplets formed, swirling into a fine mist that moved around them until the air smelled like a dewy spring morning. "Ah, that's better. Make sure to get me some water too," Katara instructed the Avatar.

"Wouldn't it be easier if we all just went into the reception?" he purposed pointing to the nearby double doors.

Both Toph and Katara shook their heads.

"Nope, Sweetness needs to talk to you. You know clear the air," Toph explained, still feeling a little woozy.

The waterbender unexpectedly burped loudly and long. Aang could see the family resemblance to her brother.

"Whoa, that was a stinky one! Wooo, it smells like you've been holding th-that one in all day, Sweetie," Toph laughed as she fanned at the air. "... and what was that sound? You sounded like a porcu-boar just now! Did that come out of your mouth or your big flabby _arse_?"

"Arse, what's an arse Tophy?" the waterbender inquired.

"Ass, I meant ass!" Toph begrudgingly corrected herself.

"Yes, my ass is big, but the guys never complain about that. As you know Tophy, a little cush to the tush makes a hubby happy," Katara exclaimed, winking Aang's way. "They love it when you can bounce the buns!"

Toph sensed her husband's reaction, unsure as to what he was seeing. "Well, I can garan… garan… uh, tell you, I have more than enough cush for Aang," Toph boldly declared, attempting to point in Aang's direction and missing the mark, however slightly. "I don't know whatcha mean by bouncing the buns, but if you can do it, so can I!"

The waterbender turned around and pushed out her rear end. "Feel that you little troll," she explained placing Toph's hand on her bottom. "I'll put that ass up against anybody's, including yours," Katara challenged as she shook her hips, causing her buttcheeks first to shake and then move independently. She felt a sense of satisfaction watching Aang's jaw drop open.

Toph gave it a good squeeze and then a hard slap that didn't phase the waterbender. "Yep, very nice, very nice indeed Sugar Queen, but that's nothing. I still don't think it beats this," she said turning her back to the waterbender and as Toph suddenly squatted. She slowly came back up, her buttocks gyrating in one direction to suddenly move in the opposite, without stopping before shaking it out and then showing how she could do the same as the waterbender, but clearly more defined. "How's that Sweetness, good enough for you?" the earthbender asked as she touted a smile.

Katara slapped Toph 's rear and then gave it a double hand grab. "Oh yeah, makes me want to take a bite out of it! That was awesomely impressive! I never... never knew that you had such nice glutes. I'm jealous!" she proclaimed with a heated sigh.

Aang stood and watched as the waterbender took her time feeling up his bride. Katara spotted the lust building in the young man's eyes.

"You like this type of thing don't you Aang?" she posed to him, giving Toph another firm swat.

The Avatar blushed brightly at being found out. "Uh, I wouldn't necessarily say like, as much as I was surprised by all this," he stated bogusly, looking away from them.

The waterbender continued her touching as Toph discovered she couldn't move out of reach. "Even I could tell that was a lie, just by looking at your stupid face," Katara laughed as she now pulled Toph closer, her hands laying on the earthbenders chest.

"Hey, my husband's face is not stupid," the new bride retorted, unable to break free from the surprise hold of the waterbender. It almost felt like her body was not listening to her.

"Does this turn you on Aang?" Katara asked again, flicking out her tongue. "She's got some ginormous big tits for being so short, doesn't she," Katara said as she began to fondle the earthbender's full breasts gruffly. "What are you feeding these things Toph!"

"You perverted Sugar Queen! Let go of me!" Toph yelled but couldn't stop herself from making weird and embarrassing noises as Katara took hold of her nipples, delicately rolling them between her fingers.

The waterbender now slowly licked the side of Toph's face, gazing alluringly over at Aang. "Oh, what a cute noise and even a more adorable face you made Toph," Katara teased, continuing to massage the massive mammaries.

"Stop sexually harassing my wife," Aang warned unable to look their way.

"Or what?" the waterbender questioned delivering another slathering lick to the hapless earthbender.

"I'll show you or what!" Toph snarled as she tried to break free, but her body wouldn't respond. "Stop bloodbending me, you witch! If you don't let me go, so help me, I'm going to give you a titty twister that'll turn your num-nums purple," she vowed.

Katara let out an orgasmic sigh as her entire body visibly shook at Toph's salacious comment. She also lost control of her bloodbending as the little earthbender spun out of her grasp. "Please Toph, turn them purple," she begged, holding her breast out towards the earthbender with both hands under them. "I've been so very… naughty!"

Aang was more shocked than turned on. "Eh, Katara, what are you doing and more importantly, what the _**monkey fuck**_ are you saying to my wife!" he yelled.

Toph took the time to duck behind her husband. "She's always like this Aang," his wife told him. "That's right, you've never seen this side of Sugar Queen, have you," she stated, taking hold of his tunic. "She's always played like she was such a goody-goody sweet girl in front of all the guys. Take a good look now! From how heavy she's breathing, you may need a mop to clean up whatever she's dripping out! That's right Aang, your ex-girlfriend, well, she's a total freak! Guys aren't her only flavor."

"I say life is short, why limit ourselves," Katara interjected. "I find a cute, tasty girl just as satisfying as a man, well, some men."

Toph looked like she was about to throw up again. "Shut it. Sweetness! You're not right! Like when we went to finish our little wrestling match, I ended up fighting for my virtue and trying to keep my clothes on! You soaked me in water and kept putting your hands in places they… uh, just didn't belong! When you started to laugh and strip me, I knew something was seriously off about you, Sugar Queen! I had to run away and hide, underground! If… if I hadn't gotten away, I would have never been able to be a bride!"

Katara shrugged as she stood licking her fingertips with a smirk. "Ah, Toph, I was just trying to get in a little sister-ta-sister bonding time. I knew you were so sheltered that you never experienced the softer side. I was, eh, yeah, trying to expand your horizons!"

Toph laid her head upon her husband back. "You were just trying to expand your own… uh, freakiness is all!"

Katara smiled mischievously. "Oh Tophy, don't be like that. You're going to hurt my feelings. Didn't I tell you I would take good care of you? How many times did I offer to wash your back or hair, huh? Would I have offered if I didn't really care about you, sweetie? I even said, whatever I did to you, you could do to me!"

Toph shuddered as she recalled those sordid conversations. "Like I said then Sugar Queen, no thanks!"

Katara scowled as she rolled her blue eyes. "I can understand why would you wanted to be a bride, I want to be one too!" the waterbender said in a husky voice. "But you can have your sea prunes and eat them too!"

"I hate sea prunes! And if your crotch tastes like that, absolutely no thanks!" Toph replied, remaining hidden.

"Hey Toph, they say, once you get passed the taste, you've got it licked," Katara joked with a wink. "Hasn't Aang tasted you yet? He never minded tasting me."

"That's none of your business Katara, and this conversation is over. Toph knows everything we did, and I do mean everything!" Aang declared as he reached back and assuredly touched his wife's hand. "I don't know what you needed to talk to me about, but I think it can wait until we get back from our honeymoon!"

"Oh, how nice. Where are you two going?"

"Nowhere you need to know, Sweetness," Toph said rather meekly.

"Oh Toph, don't you know how much I love, love both of you! If you let Aang marry me, I'd be your wife too, not just his! Aang, the three of us would always be together, don't you want that?" Katara asked in a pleading voice.

Without hesitation, Aang pulled Toph around into a tight hug. "I only want her Katara, and no one else. I only see Toph in my future, and without her, there is none!"

The waterbender looked on the couple for a moment. "Toph, when you joined our group, I knew one day you would take him away from me, you two were too close from the start. Like there was some strange cosmic connection or something between you guys. How could a girl fight that? So I decided, if I can't beat ya, I'll join ya. But you weren't going to have any of that either. Too selfish to share, too narrow-minded to accept me. I guess that's my answer. Back then, you were just too cute to resist, just like now! You were so serious fighting over him, well, it just turned me on! I couldn't help myself."

Wait," Aang stated hearing the last comment. "Fighting over him? Who is him?" he asked turning towards his wife.

Katara began to cackle loudly. "Idiot, you didn't know that we were fighting over a guy? Think about back then; it was only you, me, her and Sokka."

Aang thought about the situation for a moment. "So you two were fighting over Sokka? But he's you're brother Katara, your blood sibling!" he pointed out with a look of unbelief.

Both Toph and Katara slapped their foreheads.

"Can he actually be this dense Toph?"

"Oh yeah. Definitely not the brightest crystal in the rock pile," the earthbender sighed as she shook her head. "But I still love him."


	12. flirting

**Comfy**

* * *

 **A/N: Avatar the Last Airbender is wholly owned by Nick.**

 **How far will one person go to regain what they hold dearest?**

 **(This was meant to be a one-shot but it's evolved.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

 **Flirting**

"You do. You really do truly care for him, don't you Toph?" Katara exclaimed as if experiencing an epiphany.

"Duh, that's what I've been saying all this time Sweetness. Were you doing that, 'waiting to answer rather than listen,' thing again Sugar Queen? Aang married me because he finally figured out he couldn't exist without me. Sorry, Katara, but you came in second, Why don't you get real with yourself and especially Teo. He's a nice guy, but you're still going to have to show your true Fussy Britches face at some point," Toph explained with a smirk. "You keep trying to be what people think of you. Why not just be you?"

"What if they don't like me, Toph? What if people find out that I'm not… you know, well, not that nice," Katara sighed chewing her lip.

"Let me tell you a secret Sugar Queen. Some people, already know that and pretend they don't. Other folks, dumb and stupid people I'm talking about, believe that your shit doesn't stink, you piss holy water, and the meanest thing you've ever said was monkey feathers. While the rest of us know the truth about you and still love you, so, Sugar Queen you just need to get your act together and follow your heart as I did," Toph told her with a big smile.

'You know Toph, I'm still mad at you for stealing Aang away from me, but no sense crying over spilled koala-goat milk. I think that maybe I'll try it your way.

The earthbender smiled. 'That's my Sweetness!"

"Your Sweetness, Toph? I guess that's okay because I just get myself confused and to tell you the truth; I haven't been happy for a very long time. It feels like I'm not even myself anymore! That woman... eh, the person, I see in the mirror, I can barely recognize her Toph. I don't like her anymore either. Just not happy with myself," Katara confessed placing a hand on the new Brides shoulder.

"Well, I hope you find yourself Katara, and do it quickly, because you never can tell when that ' ** _Mister_ _R_** ** _ight_ ,'** is going to come along. If you don't have your shit together, then he just might pass your crazy ass bye," Toph said with a cheesy grin. "And it would be your own damn fault. You've got to know when to let go, Sugar Queen."

Katara sighed deeply. I know I was just a special guest at my pity party. If I'm honest Aang and I was drifting apart even before those acolyte nymphos got involved. Even though we didn't fight a lot, we didn't talk a lot either.

So what are you going to tell Teo, Sweetness? I mean, for what you've told me, he's gone ahead and asked your father to marry you, thinking you guys were in love. I think most people felt the same until you told us differently. Do you have the guts to break his heart, Sugar Queen? Toph asked in a serious tone.

Katara 's eyes shift it up. "I'll have to find that courage Toph. It won't be easy, and I do like Teo, but just as a friend. I can see any long-term relationship would just be a disaster waiting to happen for the both of us. I can't be his healer and his lover, all at the same time. I think when I tell him, he won't want me being either. Zuko mentioned that they have some pretty impressive medical advances in the Fire Nation dealing with back trauma. A lot of Fire Nation soldiers were hurt fighting you earthbenders with those big heavy rocks."

"That makes sense," Toph replied nodding. "Just like the Earth Kingdom employing so many Water Tribe Healers to treat all the burns that the Fire Nation inflicted on so many."

"I heard especially in Omashu. They're supposed to be paying you a pretty good wage and throwing in housing. I've been giving it a lot of thought," Katara espoused with a thoughtful tap of her chin. "I also got offered a job working at the South Pole teaching young Healers. You know it might be nice since my father is the chief."

Aang chuckled along with both Toph and Katara. "I thought Wang Fire also offered you a job," he added. "You are his number one wife."

Katara smiled as her auburn cheeks tinted red. "How did you know about that Aang?"

"Sokka told me himself. He told me he was really worried about you, and that your reputation was being questioned in that area you lived. He heard some bad stuff and how they said you were a loose woman. I think your brother is just trying to look out for you like he always does," Aang filled her in.

Katara dropped her head. "I've caused my big brother more than a little bit of trouble. You see, Teo isn't the only guy I've been keeping company with. When I left you Aang, I started drinking a lot more. I thought I could forget about you and everything that happened on Avatar Island if I just kept my mind a blur. It worked for a little while where I would go to the neighboring towns and get smashed and sometimes laid, but when my healing business began to grow, well, some of my, ah, acquaintances, showed up at my clinic for various reasons. I had a few rather embarrassing run-ins. You know, a few, well not so few married guys began to come, with their very pregnant wives. It's terrible getting hit on when a guy's wife is in heavy labor. I felt lower than dirt, no offense Toph. I had to cool off some of them when they decided to get more aggressive. A cold blast right to the nads!" she told them.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Aang retorted.

"It's my own damn fault. Nobody forced me. But, I've even been tempted to drink on the job, but fortunately, I haven't yet,' Katara confessed with a tight grin.

"Yeah, you shouldn't Katara, because you're rather a mean and violent drunk," Toph advised.

"And extremely promiscuous," the waterbender added herself. "There were times I woke up with people, and I didn't know where I was, or who they were. Including some not so attractive. How we got there is anybody's guess, but I could tell that we had done more than just talk. I stopped knowing that person in the mirror in front of me, and now I kinda think that maybe I should get to know her again," Katara sighed with a weak smile.

"That's probably a good idea Katara," Aang agreed, returning the expression. The Avatar was shocked and dismayed to hear such a blunt confession coming from his ex-fiance. He also felt quite guilty about how he contributed to her downfall. "I think you could get work here in Republic City with the Healer's Guild, your reputation, I mean the good one would be more than enough to make you a member. They are always looking for top quality healers. Well, that's if you wanted to hang around," he threw out as a suggestion.

The waterbender crossed her arms looking from Toph across to Aang. "Are we three going to hook up? I'll make it worth both your whiles."

"No," both Aang and Toph answered simultaneously.

"Then you have my answer as well," Katara announced with a wink. "I can't go back with Teo either. I've made a mess of that for sure. If Sokka heard about my issues, from just visiting, then my reputation is toast, and I mean burnt toast, not the light, crunchy kind," she sighed. "Maybe that's why Teo wanted to marry me so fast. He probably wanted to fix this fallen woman," she said reflectively.

"I think he loves you Katara, even if you didn't… you know, did what you did," the new bride expressed. "I don't think he would ask your dad and Snoozles if he wasn't concerned."

Katara nodded in agreement. "I figured that too. But I don't love me, and how can I love someone else, if I don't love and respect myself, Toph? It's not your fault either Aang. If that's what you're thinking, then stop. I lost sight of myself trying to please everyone else. I should have told you to send all those flying floozies away, but then again, I wanted to be nice, and have everyone like me. Truth is, I hated every one of them, but in the end, I hated myself more. That's why I'm so La-damn jealous of you Toph! You held true to yourself instead of trying to fit into someone else's plan or mold, as I did."

"I think my girl is still in there," Toph stated as she patted the waterbender in the middle of her chest. "I like the steamy you the best Sweetness. You really don't do the drunken slut thing too good. Maybe you should go home to the South for a while. Get your head on straight and start over. All that ice should cool you off, maybe even meet some nice Water Tribe guy and kick out a dozen kids."

"Dozen kids? Is that what you and Aang plan to do Toph?" Katara shot back. "I'm not trying to rebuild anybody's nation anymore, not even my own! Two, perhaps three, tops is all I want. What about you, Toph? Do you plan to be 'kicking out,' a dozen sceaming, flying brats?"

The earthbender's eyes widened. "Oh earth no! This girl's poonany isn't going to be a baby-making tunnel! We discussed that we'd maybe have two or three kids too, eventually, after a couple of years. I still have the police force to whip into shape and Twinkle… I mean, Aang has a lot more of those Avatar duties he has to sort out. I'm not raising our children by myself," Toph insisted.

"I'll never leave you alone Toph, They will be our kids, together," he promised. "I really didn't have a dad, but I'll be damned if my kids don't!"

Katara lightly applauded his short speech. "I wish you would have said that to me Aang. Maybe fate was doing me a kindness through all of this. Just think about how screwed up our kids would have probably been," she chuckled sadly. "Well, I should go in and get this over with."

"Do you plan on talking to him now? Why not wait until after the reception?" Toph suggested. "You guys can talk alone then."

Katara shook her head. "No, if I wait till then, I'll probably lose my nerve. Right now I'm still drunk enough to have the courage, and I'm sober enough to know what to say. If I don't do it now, well, I might get more practice at being a drunk slut. You know I'm a perfectionist," she added sardonically.

"Since you won't be going back, where will you be staying Katara?" Aang asked with concern.

"I can always crash at my big brother's place. Have you seen it? It's huge, and he lives there by himself. I'm sure he wouldn't mind some company and a real home cooked Southern Water Tribe meal."

Toph delivered Aang a shot in the ribs at the waterbender's comment. "Ah, seriously, I would talk to him first Sugar Queen. He is a grown man," she explained. "He's not always alone... even here."

"Huh. I know that Toph. I wasn't just going to show up and throw myself into his arms… and ask that he just hold me, and make everything better, like he used to," Katara softly choked out.

"Liar, that's exactly, what you were planning on doing, Sweetness," Toph countered kindly. "And I think that's a great plan! If some slutty floozy is in there, just kick her out! You're his little sister, and you should come first before any crazed sex trollop! He only has one," she pointed out.

"You're right Toph! He only has one sister, and that's me! He said if I needed him, he'd be there for me. Unlike Aang, he's never lied to me, ever," Katara declared with a fist pump heading rapidly for the reception hall. She suddenly stopped and spun back towards them. "Is that no about hooking up like a no, no or a no, maybe later?" she asked.

"It's like a no, never gonna happen, no, Sugar Queen," Toph confirmed also throwing in an obscene finger gesture.

Katara smiled. "Okay, then I'll take that as a maybe," she replied as she headed at full speed for the party and her brother.

"That was an Earth-damn, no fucking way, Sweetness!" Toph yelled after her. "That woman just doesn't listen Aang."

"Your loss," the waterbender replied waving back over her shoulder. "That goes for you too Aang. Like Toph said, I'm as freaky as they get! I can make any part of me to glow and hum, as long as it's wet. And trust me, darling, I get extremely wet!" Katara replied in a low sexy voice.

The reality of what Katara said made Aang's jaw drop open.

Toph elbowed her groom in the side. "Don't even think about it, flyboy. I don't care if she could play the Tsungi horn with her twat, my answer is no! Got that?" she reiterated with a stern look.

Aang rubbed his sore side. "Yeah, yeah, I got it," he replied watching the saucy waterbender swing her hips all the way to the entrance of the reception hall.

"Then why are you drooling and staring at her ass, Aang?" Toph asked in a threatening voice.

"Uh, sorry, Toph. Hey, how did you know I was…"

"Because, you moron, you just told me!" she yelled, delivering another well-placed elbow, making him wince.

"Ow, honey, that really hurts. One day you're gonna end up breaking a rib or something," Aang pouted, continuing to massage the injured place.

"Well, I could have kicked you in the nuts. Which would you prefer, husband, just for future reference."

Aang chuckled nervously. "What's a little nudge or two in the side when you're in love, honey, sweetie pie."

Toph turned and planted a sopping wet kiss square on his mouth. He could taste the lingering alcohol as well as the slightly pungent remains of the throw-up. He thought for a second to break the kiss, but then what she was doing with her tongue made his toes curl. He also noted that she was also humming!"

When they broke for breath, Toph smiled. "See, husband, you don't need any fancy glowing light show. I'll give you a hummer you'll never forget, _right now_!"

Aang's heart started to beat wildly.

"TOPH! There you two are!" Poppy yelled as Aang's heart sank. "You're pretty little Water Tribe friend told me I could find you guys out here talking. But you know Pumpkin, it's not polite to ignore your guest, no matter how handsome, virile, strong, tall, powerful…"

Toph rolled her sightless eyes, "Okay mom! Don't forget he's your new son-in-law and you're already married and way, way, way older!" she shouted with a stomp of her foot.

"Poppy batted her long lashes Aang's way. Forgive her, Avatar Aang. She is given to exaggeration. Toph, you know I had you at a very young age. There is barely a gap between your generation and mine. In fact, most people think I'm her older sister, " she bragged taking Aang by the arm. "My, don't you have some impressive big, hard muscles," Poppy seethed, feeling Aang's bicep. "Are all your… muscles, this big and hard, Avatar?" she asked in a low, husky voice.

"I… I… I… don't… uh," he stuttered, feeling her ample bosom on the back of his arm.

Toph quickly took his other hand and pulled her new husband away, pulling him towards the grand ballroom. "C'mon Aang, it would be rude to ignore our guest, just like _mother_ said. Besides, I think **our** dear, _**old**_ **,** mother needs a moment or two to come back to reality. It so hard watching an extremely aged, haggard, _sagging_ , housewife, forget herself, don't you agree Aang/" she added with a curt laugh. "They do go senile so quickly these days. perhaps the stress of all those bygone years."

"I am not sagging!" Poppy yelled after them.


	13. Hidden Talent

**_Comfy_**

 **[A/N: _Avatar the Last Airbender is wholly owned by Nick._**

 ** _Toph, the young maiden, makes ready to get married as friends and family gather._**

 ** _Nothing is normal. But with these folks, that's normal._**

 ** _(This was meant to be a one-shot but it's evolved.)]_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 13_**

* * *

 **Hidden Talent**

Toph and Aang re-entered the reception arm-in-arm. There was a small round of applause as they got escorted to their seats on the podium.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss," began to ring out. Toph could tell who initiated the chant as she heard Azula's distinctive cackle throughout.

Aang turned towards his bride, " I guess they haven't left us much choice my dear., Shall we?"

"Let's and make it a good one," Toph replied placing her arms about his neck.

Their kiss drew loud, long whistles and catcalls from across the room. Ty Lee drummed the table with her fists. " Way to go Duchess!" she screamed out. "Me next!"

The Avatar had to steady his bride as Toph's knees became weak. "Are you okay sweetie," he asked in concern.

"I-I think… I'm a bit woozy still from trading shots with Sweetness. I'll be okay once I get to sit down and perhaps get a glass of water, that would probably help," she commented leaning onto his chest.

Aang led his bride to her seat and poured her a glass from a pitcher at the table, placing it in her shaky hands. "Here you are. Let me know if you need anything else."

Toph nodded before she began to drink. The refreshing feeling of the cool water seemed to radiate from her throat throughout her entire body. She even felt her senses clearing. She could also pick up on a distant conversation that piqued her interest.

"I'm really sorry for slapping you," she could hear Katara apologizing. "I think I had too much to drink and I just overreacted with you telling Teo it was okay to talk to dad… and…"

"No, that was my fault," Sokka admitted as he placed a hand on his sister's narrow shoulder. "I should have asked you first instead of assuming. Ah, I'm so sorry Katara. I just wanted you to be happy," he exclaimed in a hushed, broken voice.

Katara was already spilling tears. "I know. You're always trying to help me, even when I'm not being very helpful, big brother."

"Hey, what's a big brother for if not to support his awesome little sister?"

Katara took Sokka by the hand and began to lead him out of the room.

"And where do you think you're going?" Azula asked, blocking their path.

"Azula… this has nothing to do with you," Katara stated flatly, looking to walk around the fiery princess.

Her exit to the left was cut off by the acrobatic Ty Lee, shaking her head.

As she tried to maneuver right, the tall, raven-haired Mai, intercepted her, wagging a finger.

"Let us pass," the waterbender demanded. "Or I can't promise…"

The pull backward into Sokka's strong arms made Katara a bit dizzy. "It's okay sis, I've gotcha," he whispered softly as his lips grazed her reddening ear. "I love you more than anybody… ever."

His words took her breath away as she felt her strength leaving her body. All she could do was cling to him.

"Ahhh, so not fair!" Ty Lee groaned."Cutie should be lovey-dovey with me!"

Katara gently pulled out of her brother's embrace, and as she turned about, she leaned back into him.

"Listen, you three, I know that each of you has… well, had your go at my brother, and I'm none too happy about it," she snapped ignoring the audience and attention she was garnering. "First, he's my brother and not your play toy. I will decide who is best for him, got it?"

"Well said," Hakota replied with an approving nod.

"Thank you, dad," she answered, enjoying her brother's reassuring hold of her hand. "Now, ladies and I use the term loosely, if you are serious about my dumb brother here, you're gonna have to prove it to me. In the Water Tribe, the women decide the matches!"

Azula smiled with a glint in her amber eyes. "We have never gotten along peasant, but I have learned to respect you. Perhaps we can come to an understanding… a trade?"

"What kind of trade?" Katara asked suspiciously.

"Brother for brother," Azula offered pointing at Zuko. "How about a king for a commoner! I think that's quite a deal!"

"Hey, you can't just give my hubby away like that!" Suki yelled, giving Azula the _**finger**_ as a gesture of contempt.

"I do forget my idiot of a brother married that flat-chested, painted clown," the firebending princess sighed. "Oh well, name your price then peasant."

Katara smiled deviously. "We'll wait until after my best friend's reception to discuss terms, ladies," the waterbender declared. "Until then, Sokka will stay by my side, is that understood?"

"Understood," Ty Lee and Mai answered almost immediately. Azula however just rolled her amber eyes.

"Is that understood princess, or are you saying you're not interested," Katara inquired with a smirk.

Azula threw her head back with a loud huff, "Fine peasant," she agreed, stepping closer to the waterbender. "Have it your way, but don't think I can't see your own… intentions," she whispered just loud enough for Katara to hear. "Kind of makes this a bit unfair… don't you think?"

The waterbender grinned broadly, "Well Azula, life is a bitch, just like you."

Even as the firebender's face dropped into a frown, Mai and Ty Lee were giggling.

"C'mon brother, dance with me," Katara said as she spun around into his arms.

"Okay," Sokka replied a bit startled, as they walked out onto the dance floor. He could sense his lightning shooting lover glaring at his back.

"She's back," Toph said to herself out loud.

"Who's back?" Aang asked looking about the room.

"Just an old friend," the new bride stated as she sipped more of her water.

Poppy walked over to the main table, having regained her composure. "Come let's dance Avatar, it's time we got a little family bonding time in," she said taking his hand.

Before they could move away from the table, Toph grabbed her mother's arm, pulling her down into earshot. "That _bonding_ , better be limited to the conversational only, mother," she warned. "Don't think for a moment that I won't shame you, right here, right now… in front of everyone, dad included."

Poppy swallowed hard. "Eh, yes, of course, my dear. Trust me; I wouldn't have it any other way, sweetie."

As Toph released her sleeve, she lightly patted her mother's arm. "For the Honor of the House."

Lady Bei Fong stood more erect, her expression waning into seriousness as she nodded towards her daughter. "For the Honor of the House," she replied.

Aang looked a bit confused but saw that whatever this meant, it was of vital importance to both of them.

The music that was playing was lively but moderately paced. Poppy and Aang placed their palms together and began to step along with the other dancers on the floor. Everyone that is except for Sokka and Katara, who were moving at their own erratic pace. Aang could only shake his head at their antics.

"I trust that a word of what occurred in the hall will not be repeated?" she asked with a rise of her brow.

"I don't repeat harmless teasing, mother," Aang replied with a charming smile. "I think Toph took it more seriously than intended."

Poppy smiled. "You are truly wise beyond your years Avatar. One must value discretion in society. So many desire to bring down those who have fought so hard to establish a better life."

"The war made life hard for so long for a lot of people. So many didn't have the, well, means to fight. They could only survive. Caught between the conqueror and the covetous. Such has been the lot of the common, powerless man, " he said looking into her eyes so that his meaning was understood.

"Eh, yes, certainly. Lao plans to build a hospital in Ba Sing Se, starting next year if funds continue to grow. In Gaoling, we sponsor an orphanage and two convalescent homes for the wounded and aged. He is always trying to get the other houses to do the same," she said smiling tensely.

Aang smiled reassuringly. "Toph told me. She is very proud of both of you and how you're contributing to help those less fortunate. You ought to hear her speak about you guys now. I'm proud to be a part of your family, Lady Bei Fong."

It was the first time he saw her hazel eyes tearing. Poppy ceased dancing and curtsied. "I… I must go, uh, powder my face… I must be a wreck," she exclaimed looking downward as her cheeks flushed even through her makeup.

"Of course," the airbender replied with a polite bow.

Aang watched as his mother-in-law made her way off the dance floor before heading back towards his bride.

To his surprise, she was headed his way rapidly. "Let's dance lover!"

The music changed to a slow, romantic melody as the bride and groom took to the floor, and everyone stepped to the edges.

"Are you ready milady," the conductor asked.

"Ready for what?" Aang whispered.

As Toph nodded, a chair was brought out, and Aang seated in the middle of the floor.

Toph turned towards her groom with glistening eyes. "I know I've said this countless time, Aang, but I love you. I love you so much that I can't really show you… yet. But I promise I will work hard to let you know how I truly feel so that you will never doubt it. People tell me that looks fade. I'm blind, so I guess that's not really an issue for me. But if it becomes an issue for you, please, tell me, and I'll poke your eyes out."

There was a round of small chuckles until Sokka let out a raucous laugh that filled the room. "I get it! She'll blind him too! HAHAHAHA… that's so funny!" he shouted as Katara shook her head in embarrassment.

"He's your brother," Azula quipped in sweet revenge.

"Thanks for the explanation, Snoozles," Toph retorted with a wink of her sightless eyes. "Anyways, I have a secret. One that you don't even know about Aang. Katara knows, but, I never shared it with you!"

"Ooh, I love secrets," Sokka exclaimed as he clapped loudly to his sister's continued chagrin.

"Will you knock it off, doofus," Katara growled, elbowing him in the side.

"Ow. Can't a guy have a little fun?" he pouted.

"Have all the fun you want, Captain Boomerang" Toph answered with a wide grin. "This is a party!"

Sokka turned and pointed to his red-faced sister. "See, it's okay with Toph!"

"She's not you're…" the waterbender stopped mid-sentence, thinking about what she was about to say. "Well, if it's okay with her, and it's her day, then I guess, I'm okay too!"

"Thanks, big sis!" Toph said with a laugh.

Katara threw up a hand in surrender, "Sure, whatever, baby girl."

"So what's the secret? You've gotten your sight and can see, right Toph?" Sokka blared out.

"No Snoozles, I'm quite blind still. Thanks for reminding me," the earthbender added.

"My bad, sorry Toph," he apologized.

"No big," Toph stated. "I still love you, and you'll always be my Captain Boomerang!"

"If that bum of an Avatar loses his mind and decides to leave you, Captain Boomerang will happily fill in!" he declared tapping his chest.

A round of laughter and cheers rose up.

"Wow, first Ty Lee and then you? I'm flattered," the bride chuckled. "But seriously Aang, there is something I'm more proud of then my bending," Toph declared.

There was a collective gasp from just about everyone, including Aang.

"Wow, I didn't see that coming," Zuko commented to Suki with a squeeze about her waist, feeling her baby bump.

Toph exhaled, trying to calm her nerves. "This is so hard. But, I promised myself, that today, our wedding day, I would not pig-chicken out," she sniffled as Katara stepped closer.

"Do it, girl, you're amazing!" the waterbender encouraged her.

"Thanks, Sweetness," Toph replied shaking her hands in the air. "Well, here it goes. I sing Aang. I'm told I sing rather well… at least I hope I do. But, I heard this song and thought of you. So today, on our special day, I want to sing this song for you."

Aang was already bawling his eyes out just seeing how vulnerable Toph was being. He knew she had a good voice, just listening to her sing along with street musicians and the like. He felt as if his heart was about to burst.

"Maestro, if you would?" Toph asked as the intro to the song began.

* * *

 _ **[A/N"Our Hearts Will Fly On"**_

 _ **TAANG Version**_

 _ **(An adaptation from My Heart Will Go On • Celine Dion, from "Titanic" soundtrack You can listen to Celine Dion sing the original and interjects these lyrics or listen to the instrumental to get the gist of it. If you know it on piano and can sing, even better!]**_

* * *

As Toph began to sing, a hushed silence fell within the grand hall. It felt as if she was weaving a spell, and even the spirits seemed to incline their ears to listen to the melodious aria.

" _Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
Holding me within your, strong arms_

 _There is now no distance  
No space in between us  
You have come to show me, your love_

 _Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that your heart holds, this song  
Once, more, you open the door  
And you're here in my arms  
And our love will fly on and on_

 _Love can touch us one time  
And last past a lifetime  
Finding us wherever, we go_

 _Love is when I hold you  
So true, that it, fills me  
In this life we'll always, love on_

 _Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that your heart holds,this song  
Once, more you open the door  
And you're here in my arms  
And our hearts will fly on and on_

 _When you're here, I've nothing to fear,  
And I know that our love will grow strong  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my arms  
And our hearts will fly on and on."_

As Toph concluded, there was a stillness in the room filled with sighs, snifflings and 'I love you's'.

Aang could no longer contain himself as he embraced his bride and the love of his life, lifting her into the air.

"I love you Toph Bei Fong," he shouted, dropping her into a deep kiss.

Katara wiped away her tears. "They really are made for each other, aren't they?"

"Yep," a weeping Sokka replied with an arm around his sister's shoulder, "No doubt about it."

.


	14. Unexpected Relations

For the rest of the night, Toph and Aang sang, danced and played with their comrades. The bridesmaids did dance together but halfway through, it quickly became more like a wrestling match between Katara and Mai. Ty Lee restored order with a couple of well-placed ki blocking punches that brought both of the brawlers to their knees.

Toph laughed at their antics proclaiming it the best dance ever. She and Aang were spirited away by Lao for publicity photos and a ride around the block

Azula was laughing so hard she bent over holding her sides. "I guess our little Mai does hold a grudge, peasant!"

"You're the peasant, princess," the waterbender replied trying to catch her breath from the tussle. "You and those two bitchy bitches!"

"Please stop this, all of you," Jun whispered harshly. "You're embarrassing yourselves and the bride! Can't you put your bickering away for one day or do I have to quiet both of you!" she threatened, cracking her knuckles.

Both Katara and Mai swallowed hard, having seen first hand the former bounty hunter's fearsome skills. It didn't matter if you were a bender or not.

"Is very thing going okay my dear?" Iroh asked as he casually strolled over.

Jun smiled as her cheeks tinged red slightly. "Yes my love, the girls were just, uh, playing around, weren't you?"

"Yes," Mai and I often goof about like this," Katara stated nervously, actually throwing a hand on the tall, dark woman's shoulder. "Isn't that right, Mai?"

The blade wielder stepped back to dislodge to waterbender's hand with a look of contempt. "If you say so… _sister_ ," she sneered.

Katara's gaze snapped onto to Mai. She now noticed the bejeweled choker about the woman's long, slender neck. It was made of gold, linking animal images, all related to the Southern Water Tribe. Each charm had a small gem embedded in it, some not really visible until closely inspected. One thing Katara was sure of, it was an engagement/marriage neckband, of her tribe.

The waterbender swallowed hard as she looked over at Ty Lee. The former acrobat was also sporting an elegant necklace as well. Her's was made of braided white, pink and yellow gold strands, with an image of an otter-penguin at the center. Two emeralds formed the eyes.

The waterbender started to physically tremble as she slowly turned to give the smirking Fire Nation princess the once over. To her fear, she saw the azure silken band that graced Azula's neck with three large round diamonds in the front, forming a familiar polar constellation. The embroidery was a mix of Fire Nation and Southern Water Tribe.

"Is something bothering you, _sister_?" Azula asked with a devilish grin.

"No, this can't be… it… it must be some kind of nightmare," she gasped.

"Oh my, _sister_ looks like she's turning green," Ty Lee commented. "Maybe you should sit down, _sister_?"

Katara felt as if the room was spinning before she took a step back and fainted.

"Told her she should sit down," Ty Lee quipped with a shrug.

"You know, it's totally unfair, three against one," the old general scolded the three gloating women as he knelt beside the swooned waterbender.

"Whatever do you mean, uncle," Azula asked with an innocent smile.

"Jun, help me sit her in that chair," Iroh requested as he effortlessly lifted Katara from the floor.

The ex-bounty hunter pulled a chair around so that he could seat her as she softly moaned in his arms.

"Katara? Can you hear me, sweetie," Jun asked as she lightly patted the back of the waterbender's hand.

Katara's bright blue eyes slowly opened. "Oh, Jun, Iroh, wow… I must have passed out from the wine. Boy, I had the worst nightmare ever! Azula had become my sister-in-law! Isn't that insane? Sokka would never marry that lunatic!"

"Oh, now that just hurts my feelings, Mai," Ty Lee pouted loudly. "She's forgotten about us! It's always Azula this and Azula that! He married us first!"

"Ma, ma, ma married! When...how?" Katara stuttered as she looked from one woman to the next. "Did he marry you too, Jun?"

The older woman shook her head. "No sweetie, remember, I married this big cuddly guy right here," she disclosed giving Iroh a comforting hug. "You were at the wedding too!"

The waterbender let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, I remember that now. I thought I was still dreaming. For a moment there was this floozy saying something about my stupid brother marrying her. The voice sounded exactly like Ty Lee, but we all know she's gay…"

"Hey, just because I share a kiss and hug with a girl, doesn't make me gay! Yeah, being apart of the Kyoshi Warriors appears kind of gay, and I have a lot of gay friends, but they know I only have eyes for my cutie! Anyways, Toph kisses girls too, and you don't call her gay… and… huh, she's a really good kisser! If I were gay, I would be marrying her, and looking into those dreamy smoky eyes every day!"

"Over my dead body," Katara growled to herself. "Toph is mine."

"What was that, sister? I didn't catch what you were saying," Azula asked as she cupped her ear. "I didn't know you flowed both ways."

"What if I do?" the waterbender replied with a sharp look. "Suki told me all about your 'interrogation technique' on Kyoshi Island, and how she became your favorite prisoner, so are you really one to be talking, sister?"

The Fire Nation princess rolled her amber eyes with a smirk. "You know what they say, ' _All's fair in love and war_.' Make no mistake, that was war, and I was prepared to do anything for my nation. I can't help if she surrendered herself to save her people. I wouldn't have, but, hey, it was enlightening. I thought, for a while I liked women more than men anyways. I guess going to an all-girls school, and really not associating with guys, tainted my perspective until Suki would tell me about him. She would go on forever about how sweet and caring her boyfriend was. I have to admit; I was surprised she had a boyfriend!"

Katara gave the princess a sideways glance. "Why were you surprised Azula? Yeah, she was a bit tomboyish, I admit, and she even dressed my brother up as a girl. He did look pretty cute."

The Fire Princess rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't know. I just saw this painted mannish girl running around with other painted mannish girls, and took her for being straight up gay. I had no idea she burned both ends until she told me. By then I was infatuated with her story. Did she tell you that as well?"

"Ew, too much information. You were pretty mannish yourself, Azula. I recall you made grown men cower and cry like little girls!" Katara pointed out.

"Your brother didn't seem to be afraid of me, Katara. In fact, when we fought back then, he would give me the panty sweats like crazy. I thought the first time I had peed myself."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Do you have to be so gross, Azula?"

"Teasing you is the best," the princess laughed. "Suki wasn't shy with me either. But I admit, her stories piqued my interest. When she told me his name, I already knew he was stupid and clumsy, but somewhat good looking as well. I started thinking about him and on the Day of Black Sun, when he had me pinned against the wall, I wouldn't have minded if he took a few, _liberties_."

"The only liberty he should have given you was an open throat," the waterbender growled.

Jun stepped between the two powerful benders as they glared at each other. "I think you all are drawing unnecessary attention that will besmirch the Councilman's reputation," she warned in a low voice, watching the members of the press starting to look towards the commotion. "You know polygamy isn't well received in most of the world, well unless you're royalty."

"I am royalty," Azula declared, looking at her sharp lacquered nails. "And so his my husband."

"A fact few people know, I would gather, only having learned of this myself," Iroh added with a cross look. "If you care for your, _husband's_ , reputation, dear niece, then I suggest that you three continue to keep your, unique arrangement a secret. And that goes for all three of you. Isn't that why you haven't publicly announced this to the world?"

Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee exchanged knowing glances as they crossed their arms almost in sync.

"As always uncle, you're overflowing with sage advice. Mai, Ty, and of course, _dear sister_ , we can discuss this further in the bride's room upstairs where we got dressed," Azula stated matter-factly.

"I'm not going anywhere alone with you three assassins," Katara declared with a look of disgust. "That would be like signing my own death warrant."

"We should be so lucky," Mai replied sardonically. "All your brattish whining is killing me! He really does spoil you, doesn't he?"

Katara stomped her foot on the floor, glaring at the stately blade wielder, pointing a finger. "I am not a brat, an... and I don't whine! Plus, no one has ever spoiled me, ever!"

"So, what did your brother get you for your last birthday?" Ty Lee asked as she stepped closer.

Katara instinctively touched the fancy sapphire and jade bracelet that wrapped about her wrist. "What does that have to do with anything? What my brother gives me is between us and has nothing to do with you three!"

"That's enough, let's go!" Jun ordered the warring women, pointing at the exit. "I'm going with them to make sure things remain civil, but we may be gone for a while, Iroh. They seem to have many things to discuss. If Toph wonders where they went, can you please tell her."

The old general nodded. "Take your time and I certainly will. I'm going to go join the old farts talking across the room. They were having a fascinating discussion about Pai Sho strategy."

Jun stretched over to give her husband a kiss. "Trade ya."

Iroh shook his head. "Not a chance. A wise general knows when to fight and when to flee."

"Coward," the ex-bounty hunter playfully exclaimed.

"Guilty. And Azula, congratulations! I am surprised and equally pleased. You have my blessing. I am proud of your fine choice, my niece. I can't think of anyone that suits you better," he replied, quickly walking away.

The Fire Nation princess' jaw dropped even as her amber eyes began to glisten in her stunned silence. The other women looked intently at the blushing princesses face. Azula was red from ear to ear as the crystal tears fell from her golden eyes.

"I don't need him to tell me that I made a fine choice, I know that already," Azula exclaimed finally in a choked, raspy voice. "That old tea guzzler is always saying unnecessary things! Why do I need his bl, bl, blessings, I don't need anyone's bless…" her voice trailed off until she covered her face with both hands, her sobs driving her to her knees.

Katara recalled the panged, bestial wailing after she had defeated Azula during the Agni Kai with Zuko. This was nothing like that. These cries were girlish and soft. And Azula gratefully accepted the hugs and comforting words from Mai and Ty Lee. The Fire Nation princess the waterbender recalled, thought of kindness as weakness. This woman before her didn't seem to mind the appearing weak and vulnerable.

"You see Katara, a good man can make a difference," Jun pointed out as she led the waterbender a distance from the weeping princess.

"Are you saying that my brother somehow helped to change this… this cold-blooded rat snake, into a human being?"

Jun shrugged. "I couldn't say for sure, but it's my understanding that the princess over there never use to cry, well, not like a normal person. Right now, she looks pretty much like a woman in love, doesn't she?"

The waterbender glanced back over at the now recovering princess being helped to her feet and to her seat. "This has got to be an act, like the time she was pretending to be a spirit. She's always up to something," Katara speculated aloud.

Jun tapped her chin. "Maybe, but I've known a lot of scheming, conniving, people in my former line of business. You come to know the con artists and trust me, the princess was as bad as it gets."

"So you knew Azula, Jun?"

"Yeah, I met that little crazy lightning bug when she was on the run. In fact, we partnered together on a couple of big scores before your brother caught up to her."

An incredulous smile curled the corners of Katara's lips. "Really, Azula was a bounty hunter?"

Jun nodded. "She needed money and I needed the help. She was damn good at the dead or alive ones, bringing them back mostly dead, well all dead, if memory serves me. That lightning of hers did a serious number on the baddies, and I have to admit, we made some damn good coin. She's a quick learner and was thinking of going solo. I could tell she wasn't into having an equal partner."

"Well she did try to kill her own brother to become the Fire Lord, I guess that's a good indicator she doesn't like to share," Katara pointed out.

The former bounty hunter nodded. "Yeah, I saw that she was pretty ruthless from the start, but we seemed to hit it off, as long as we had a common goal. After a while, it was like she'd fry 'em and I would bag them and we split the money. A couple of times she'd get worked up over something and burn 'em to ash. I had to remind her that ashes can't be identified. She would just say sorry and that I could keep all the money. Of course, there was no reward money."

"That figures," the waterbender huffed. "That's the egotistical homicidal maniac we all know and hate."

Jun chuckled softly. "Yeah, for sure. But then Sokka meets up with her at the tavern we used as our base of operations. I thought for sure they were going to fight, after some very unkind comments. But, they sat at the bar and had a couple of drinks instead. I didn't want any trouble so I joined them. Since I knew the both of them, I figured that they might listen to me."

"So did they listen?"

"I didn't even need to say anything," Jun replied with a soft smile. "The three of us laughed and talked like old friends. I was tired and thought if they were throwing down, then they probably wouldn't at least that night. I left them alone and went to bed. I felt like I was being a chaperone or something. I don't know if Azula was tired too from the job we had just done, or if she just found somebody who would listen to her. I was surprised by how she turned into this lively chatterbox. I never saw her so relaxed."

"My brother has a way with vicious wild animals," Katara sighed shaking her head. "Azula probably was looking for an opening to kill him, and he probably took it as flirting."

Jun giggled once more. "I don't know? That night Azula didn't come back to our room. When I asked the barkeep in the morning after she didn't show up for breakfast, he said she left with that guy we were talking to. I didn't see that girl for a whole week. I thought she had run off at first, but I heard the maids talking about this wild couple hold up in a room, ordering lots of food and being very loud; if you know what I mean?"

Katara visibly gagged. "A week... a whole La-damned week?"

"Yep, I even went to check on them towards the end," Jun confirmed. "When she eventually let me in, he was laying in the bed with this big goofy smile and she had a sheet wrapped around her. From all the passion marks on her neck and shoulders, it was obvious what they had been doing. Azula couldn't look me in the eye and Sokka just kept grinning like the panther-cat who ate the sparrow-keet."

"Maybe those marks were from him trying to choke her to death," Katara countered with a sour look.

Jun smiled. "I've never seen anyone choked by a ring of hickeys. Azula looked like a maiden bride caught by her inlaws after her wedding night. I was going to tease her, but I just told her to take her time."

The waterbender was looking more annoyed than ever. "That horny polar bear dog will hump anything with a pussy."

"C'mon now, he a bit more discriminating than that. Yeah, he likes to flirt, but we never got busy, even though I offered," Jun confessed. "Before you lose your water, it was before Azula was in the picture. I guess he was still with that flat-chested girl, and that night I had too much to drink. He saw me to my room and tucked me into bed, and that was that. Not even a little kiss. I had never felt so… well, rejected in my life."

Katara crossed her arms over her. "I think I need a heart-to-heart with my brother. I can't trust any of them," she stated, nodding in her three sister-in-law's direction.

Suddenly Sokka was beside her. "Who can't you trust, sis?"

The waterbender jumped back. "You scared me Sokka. Why are you over here?" she asked trying to calm herself.

"I came over because I heard that you may not be feeling well," Sokka stated with concern. "In fact, somebody said that you even fainted. I rushed right over when they told me, but I can see that you seem fine, Katara. Did something happen?

"She did get a bit woozy, I think from the wine and exertion, but she's all better now," Jun informed him. "I know she has a lot of questions for you and those three, but it would be prudent to wait until after the reception, don't you agree Katara?"

The waterbender took in a deep breath, gazing angrily at her sibling. "I'm going to be spending more time with you, brother," she declared emphatically as she pointed a finger in his face. "Does dad even know that you…"

Jun placed a hand on Katara's shoulder, cutting her off. "I thought you agreed to discuss all this later. It is not later yet, Katara."

The waterbender let out a second sigh. "Okay, but we are definitely going to discuss this, situation, later, brother."

The councilman looked from his sister to his wives. "I think it's time to take a little vacation," Sokka mumbled under his breath.

"I do have one pressing question that won't wait," Katara insisted.

"And what would that be?" Sokka asked.

Katara squared up with her brother. "Did Toph know?"

There was silence followed by furtive glances that told the waterbender all she needed to know.

" **TOPH!** " Katara screamed at the top of her lungs  
.


	15. Brother's Love

**A/N: Avatar the Last Airbender is wholly owned by Nick.**

 **Truth is not always easy to face, and reality isn't always what we perceive.**

 **(This was meant to be a one-shot but it's evolved.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

* * *

 **Brother's Love**

"Why Toph? How could you betray me like this?" Katara asked of the new bride. They were once more in the side room they had stolen the moonshine in, but this time they were sipping their own drinks. "You knew about this! You knew he was… uh, screwing around with Princess Psycho, and you do nothing to stop it? I thought you loved Sokka! I thought you loved him at least almost as much as I do!"

Toph walked over to a chair and sat down. "Mind if I sit for a while. It's been a long day, and there is only so much crazy I can take in a day, Sugar Queen."

Katara's face warped into a deep scowl. "Crazy? Are you saying that I'm the crazy one here, Toph?"

"Hey, is there anyone else in this room but you and me," the earthbender asked with a quirky smirk. "Don't tell me you see ghosts, or do you have some imaginary friend now, Sugar?"

"The only imaginary friend I have is obviously you, Beifong!" Katara countered with a sneer. "I guess, I just imagined you were my real friend! Why'd you let him do this? Why didn't you stop him? I mean, Toph, those three tried to kill us all! Don't you remember that?"

"Of course I remember. I still think we could have taken them. Sugar, what makes you think I could ever stop that dimwit from doing anything?"

"Because he listens to you Toph, even when he won't listen to anyone else! If you had told him this was a bad idea, he would have stopped, and you know it!

"But I did warn him to be careful. I was worried about him! Suki, that bitch, she broke his heart... and you were gone doing whatever the spirit-damn thing you were doing! Toph screamed back. So don't put this shit on me! I was there for him, okay? I listened to him crying and calling that painted Kyoshi's wannabee's name over and over. I helped him home when he had too many, and I didn't complain if he grabbed my tit or my ass occasionally. And if you were this awesome loving sister, why didn't you come back when you knew! You knew he had to be heartbroken!"

"You sound pretty angry, Toph."

"Damn straight I'm angry! I'm mad at you, and I'm mad at the skinny, flat-chested whore who played with his heart like some frickin toy! Did you know, her and Zuko were having an affair for almost half a year before he found out! They were fucking for six months, Katara! Zuko wanted to tell him right away, but no, that sneaky slutty slut told him she would do it. Well, she never found the balls, and Zuko went ahead and told him."

"So she was doing both of them," Katara asked in shock.

The earthbender shook her head. "No, Suki was in the Fire Nation and Sokka here in Republic City. I think she avoided seeing him whenever he came to see Zuko and had a bunch of excuses why she couldn't come to see him."

"He had to know something was up, Sokka may be dumb but he's no idiot," Katara stated as she sipped her whiskey.

"He did suspect something was going on, but he never thought it would be with Zuko. The two of them didn't talk for a long time after he found out."

Katara slowly shook her head. "I can see why. Is Mai like a revenge thing? Is Sokka trying to get back at him? Toph, I thought Zuko and Mai were still a couple back then."

Toph shook her head. "Those two kept up appearances for a while, but they both figured out that they weren't right for each other, and that was way before he started dipping his royal scepter into that two-faced whore's hole," she explained, taking a sip of her ginger milk tea. "Mai and Sokka got together at an anti-terrorist meeting. She was sent to represent the Fire Nation. After a couple of days of boring meetings, they started hanging out. She laughed at his jokes, and he said he loved her… what was it, oh yeah, dark, sexy, mystique."

The waterbender rolled her cerulean eyes. "Oh yeah I bet. I can't see Mai laughing at anyone's jokes, and Sokka's are the worst!"

Toph chuckled. "I admit Captain Boomerang maybe comedy challenged at times, but she gets the biggest laughs from him. Mai talks about your brother as if he's the spirits' gift to women. When they started getting serious, she left the Fire Nation and moved to Republic City like that week."

"Was she really that needy Toph?"

"Like you're one to talk, Miss Fussy Britches. Remember how you were always traipsing behind Aang, like some lost raccoon-panda cub. I was wondering when you were going to get your own life."

"I guess Aang was my life. I couldn't see past him, or a future without him," Katara conceded. "I was pretty pitiful."

"What do you mean was? Unlike you, Mai got a place of her own and a job. The three of them would…"

"Whoa, the three of them," Katara cut in.

"Yeah, at that time Ty Lee was so pissed off by what Suki did to Sokka that she left that little girl gang and came to be by his side. I heard they were like pals and sometime bunkmates. Mai knew about them before she started dating him, well, them."

"I never thought that a morbid girl like her with being friends, let alone partners with two goofy people like them. Now Sokka and Ty Lee make total sense," Katara determined. "So how did the lightning bitch get involved in this threesome?"

Toph took another sip from her cup. "When Azula was working with Jun..."

"Don't mean to cut you off, but Jun told me about how they met," the waterbender mentioned.

"Okay, but did she tell you that they met up probably a month after Suki dumped him? If anybody is the rebound girl, its Azula. They evidently were all about the sex at first. They had like these marathon sessions as to determine who could last the longest or who could cause the other to climax…"

"TMI, TMI, Toph! I don't want to hear all that! It's going to give me nightmares!"

"Oh grow up Sweetness. It started out about the sex, but Sokka being Sokka, just didn't leave it there. He asked her all kinds of questions about her life. He brought her gifts and took her on serious dates. That's also when he learned about how she was raised. I really shouldn't tell you Katara."

"Why not?"

"Because… it's bad, it's terrible, the most awful things I ever heard" Toph sighed in a choked voice. "It's no wonder she was such a… monster."

Katara's curiosity became piqued. "Can't you give me a hint?"

Toph thought for a moment. "Well, this is just an example, but it's a minor detail. When Azula was about five or six, she was recognized as this firebending prodigy. She was expected to train every day, like some machine. One day she did what most kids do, she went to play. When she got back, her father, Ozai, stripped her naked and beat her with his riding crop until she couldn't move. Azula had a pet dragon-cat she was very fond of at the time. Ozai had it prepared for her breakfast the next morning, and forced her to eat it while staring at its severed head."

Katara shuddered. "Oh Toph, that's horrible!"

The earthbender nodded, wiping away her tears. "And that's the light stuff. Ozai was a monster, and he was going to make sure she was one too."

"Sokka knows about all this?"

Toph nodded, "And probably more. Azi said she told him everything because she thought he would run away. She told me that she fell in love with him when he sat and cried with her. He was the first person to tell her she wasn't a monster, but a hurt child. Now, he tells her every day how wonderful she is and how much he loves her. Even when they argue, and boy they have some doozies, he never calls her a name or raises a hand. She didn't afford him the same in the beginning. Your brother got more than his share of bruises and burns," she elaborated.

The idea of Sokka being Azula's punching bag didn't sit well with his sister.

"If she was hurting him, why did he stay with her?"

Toph raised her shoulders. "He said because she's worth it. And I guess he was right. She so devoted to him it's unbelievable, especially coming from the Azula we once knew."

"Is Sokka why you chose the three of them as bridesmaids too, Toph?"

"Uh, no. Those three girls are my friends. There is nothing we won't do for each other. Once Azi saved my life from this crazy guy who was making people explode like bombs from the inside out. I thought I was a goner and then zap… he was ash."

Katara's brow furled. "How did Azula know about that guy?"

"I told Sokka, who told Mai, who told Azi. Azula then when to Sokka and got the details and came to my rescue. Aang thanked her like a million times. They not only help me, but they have helped to train my officers and supported Aang on some of his adventures."

"Aang too?"

"What can I say Sugar Queen, they're awesome now that they're on our side."

"Toph, if you're still so pissed at Suki, why is she here?"

"Even though she's lower than mud to me Sweetness, she's still family. We don't leave family out," the young bride said matter-of-factly. "Don't forget, I'm mad at you too."

The serious look in Toph's misty eyes relayed her emotions. "I can see why you're mad at Suki, but why me? You know the hell Aang put me through. It broke me Toph!"

"Then why didn't you come to me!" Toph yelled throwing her cup across the room as it shattered against the far wall. "I love you Katara, and when you up and leave without a word! Well, that hurt! It hurt a lot! You were my closest friend, no, in fact, you were my sister! I love you more than my own flesh and blood and...and you left us! You left me, and you left Snoozles! I tried to take care of him, love him like you would."

"So why didn't you marry him?"

"Because sister, sisters don't marry their brothers in this world. I truly think of Sokka as my brother."

"But, he's not your blood brother Toph! You could have married him and then he… he would be safe," Katara whimpered.

Toph ran a hand over her closed eyes. "We went on one, what you would call, a real date. Snoozles tried to be all gentlemanly and ended up making a fool of himself, and that was the good part. He talked about you and the good old days, like we were all ancient or something. He tried to avoid the whole Suki issue but after a couple of drinks… well, it was a catastrophe. We ended up getting a hotel room, and he passed out after puking a bunch. I spent the rest of the time listening to him calling your name, Katara. He was crying like a baby," Toph expressed tearfully. "I never want him to feel like that again, Sweetness! I know you hurt him a lot more than even Suki. Whatever you may think I am to him, he loves you more than anybody else; that I can guarantee you!"

"I'm sorry," the waterbender whispered.

"What was that?"

Katara exhaled. "I said I was sorry, okay Toph," she shouted

"You are sorry. A sorry sister and a sorry friend," Toph jibed. "But Sweetness, I still love you and people may question my…"

"Sanity?"

"I was going to say choices,"

"Oh, that makes sense," the waterbender agreed,

"Listen, Sugar Queen, by the time I found out about all the stuff Sokka was involved in, I thought about telling him to stop, but he seemed happy doing what he was doing. It seemed far better than him moping around here and crying all the time. I did tell him he needed to be careful when it came to Azula, but he would say, 'what's the fun in being careful.' I figured they got along so well because she's sadistic and he's more than a little masochistic, thanks to you Sweetness. A perfect match made in the Underworld.'

"That's not funny Toph."

The blind woman crossed her legs and sighed. "Do you hear me laughing, Sugar Queen? I didn't see it as a joke then, and I absolutely don't now. I remember everything you told me, Sweetness, everything. All about how your mom gets taken from you when you were only eight, and then how you're dad emotionally checked out too."

"So?"

"So, he not only left you, but he left Sokka too. So what does your big brother do, well, we play dad, or tries to? And then you two only have each other…"

"Uh, Gran-Gran was there for us, Toph. She made sure…"

"Made sure of what Katara," Toph asked. "From what you told me, she was at a loss when it came to you two. You guys lived on your own, and she would check in on you, am I right? She probably thought it was only a matter of time before you two figured out what those parts between your legs were for and put them together."

"Gran-Gran would never think that!"

"Oh, you don't think so Sugar Queen? Then why did she leave adolescent kids, a boy and a girl too, live alone? I mean, she could have shared her hut, cottage or whatever you called it with the two of you. Katara, you told me yourself that she had you cleaning, washing, cooking and all that other wifey stuff."

"I was expected to do that for him!"

"Why? Why were you expected to do all that when your grandmother was right there? Did she help you take care of him?"

The waterbender thought back. "I… huh, can remember her telling me what to do and showing me stuff. She told me that I should make his favorite meal for him, especially after a day of hunting and fishing."

"So, she didn't help you cook or mend his nasty socks?"

"No, but she was very busy taking care of the other women, and you know, she was the only midwife in the village."

"In a village of no men, how many babies were there Sweetness?"

Katara started to squirm. "Well, before the guys left to fight in the war, they, well, made sure that, okay, most of the women were pregnant. That means they also all gave birth around the same time, so we had a pack of really young kids."

"How many others were you and Sokka's age?"

"You know we were the only ones, Toph. I told you there were a bunch of older women, some married, some widowed, but much older than us. And then the rest were those little kids."

"Katara, did you ever consider waiting for one of those little kids to grow up to become your husband?"

"No, I would be too old by then. Why all the questions Toph?"

"Be patient Katara; I have one more."

"Okay, but just one more. Honestly, I feel very confused,"

"Last one Sugar Queen. Did you and Sokka always sleep in the same bed or did you have separate…"

"I… I don't like this Toph! I don't like what you're suggesting!"

"And what am I suggesting Katara?"

The waterbender swallowed hard. "You're suggesting that my brother and I was… was having relations, aren't you?"

"Were you two having relations Katara," Toph asked somberly. "I mean, two healthy kids, with only each other…"

"NO! No, we… we loved each other. Tui and La, Gran-Gran said they're brother and sister and husband and wife. She said it was okay to share our mat and to keep each other warm. It was my duty to… to, share my warmth with my… brother," Katara stated as she began to weep.

"If it was okay Sweetness, why are you crying?"

"He never… entered me. We touched and kissed, but Sokka would never make me his wife. He said that he loved me and would never use me unless we had dad's blessing. I wanted him so badly. I steamed for him Toph."

"By steam, I gather he made you horny, Sweetness?"

Katara closed her eyes, drifting back to that time in her mind. "Yeah. I would watch him bathe, and I couldn't wait until he got into bed. He smelled so good, like the lye soap, all clean and fresh. There we would cuddle up, and I could feel his touch. For such calloused hands, he had such a gentle way. He made sure my stirrings were stilled before he slept."

"What about, his… uh, stirrings Sweetness? Who took care of those? Was it mutual, or did he force..."

"He would never do such a thing!" Katara snapped. "Once, he thought he hurt me. He was just excited. He didn't come to our bed that night; he felt so bad. He slept on the ground, shivering, so I joined him. I told him it was okay, to… kiss me, in those places, like that… and…"

The waterbender felt her younger friend hugging her as she opened her eyes. She began to tremble as her words faded into loud, staccato sobs.

"I know you love your brother Katara, but you're not Tui and La. You're not two lonely kids, stuck in the middle of nowhere having to rely on each other for comfort. It wasn't right that your dad would leave you or that your grandmother would tell you that you should be your brother's wife. I know her intentions were good, but the results, not so much," Toph whispered to her crying friend. "You saw a lot of Sokka in Aang, and that's what attracted you, wasn't it? Ah, girl, you're such a mess. Now that Aang is no longer available, you're trying to recreate that past, but Sugar, that was a bad past."

"Then, what, am, I, going to do?" Katara stammered through her sobs.

"Don't make him choose between you and his wives, Katara. He loves all three of them, and it's changed all of them for the better, including me. He told me if I loved Aang, don't let what happened with you stop me. Truthfully, I was afraid until Sokka told me to set that dude straight, and if he loved me back, then he would listen. That's good advice."

"Yeah, sounds like Sokka."

"So let me give you some advice Sweetness in return. Be his sister, and don't try to be his wife or mother. There's somebody who is going to love and cherish you out there. But if you're holding on to the past, you're going to miss them. Katara, you're going to have to change. People change all the time."

"I don't know Toph," she sniffled.

"Just look at yourself. You said you have your own business and people relied on you."

"But I'm a terrible person. I want to sleep with my brother and… and have his babies!"

"Yeah, that's pretty sick, I must admit Sugar Queen, even for you," Toph quipped. "I think you just have a lot of regrets and want him to comfort you. You have to see that Sokka sees you as his little sister and not like… well, Azula, Mai, or Ty Lee, and that's a good thing.

"But I'm all alone!" she wept, hugging the earthbender tightly.

"You don't have to be Sweetness. We're all here for you, including Aang. You just have to give it time, and I bet, Mr. Right isn't that far away."

"You really think so Toph?"

"Definitely Sweetness. You know, I wouldn't want to have to rely on the current you if I was stuck in that desert again. The old Katara didn't give up, and she was always moving forward. Somewhere along the line here, sister, you stopped moving. I think it's time you start moving again."

"Will you help me, Toph?"

Toph smiled as she looped her arm through the waterbender's. "Of course, what is a sister for!"


	16. Insecure

**A/N: Avatar the Last Airbender is wholly owned by Nick.**

 **Self-awareness isn't always full awareness. How others view us is truly in the eye of the beholder.**

 **(This was meant to be a one-shot but it's evolved.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

* * *

 **Insecure**

As Katara and Toph walked out of the side room, oddly enough, Suki was waiting for them midway to the reception hall.

"What do you want, another kiss?" the new bride sniped.

The former Kyoshi warrior fell to her knees, placing her forehead to the floor.

The earthbender hovered over the cowtowing woman."So, you overheard us, heh? How much?"

"Something about an imaginary friend."

Katara placed a hand over her mouth and turned in embarrassment.

"No need to be ashamed sweetness, Suki already understood how you felt about Sokka, didn't you fangirl?"

"Yeah, I think everyone in camp back then kind of saw how you felt," Suki disclosed as she sat up.

"EVERYONE?"

"Well not, everyone, Katara, just most of us, the people who knew you two best. Sokka told me you guys had a complicated childhood and that it was far from normal. I never held it against you. Spirits, my childhood can't be called normal either. I was never expected even to have a boyfriend; let alone get married."

"So, why is the Fire Lady out here on her knees?" Toph asked as she crossed her arms. "Are you looking at having this type of floor in your palace? I can recommend some really good carvers."

"No, Toph. The flooring we have is fine. I saw you two leave, and I wanted to talk to both of you. Toph, you don't hide your feelings very well, and I know you've been mad at me for a long time."

"No skunk-bear shit! You must be a fricken genius!"

Suki's entire body shook at the sarcastic comment. "I… I get it Toph. I really do, and not just because of what I just heard. You've always have had a tender spot for Sokka, and I know you would do just about anything to protect him."

"So what's your point?"

"My point is… well, can we go back into that room, and… close the door this time? I really don't want anybody else hearing this."

Both Katara and Toph blushed at their prior oversight.

After Suki got to her feet, the three entered the room, and this time the waterbender made sure to close the door.

"So spill it, cheater," Toph growled. "What excuse do you want to make now about why you broke his heart!"

Suki began to pace the floor. "This isn't an excuse for what I did to Sokka. I hurt him, but I never meant to! I mean, yeah, I was jealous of you…"

"Jealous of me? You had him, Suki. You guys were hitting it whenever you were together! Why were you jealous of me? Your screw up is not my fault! I didn't do anything to lead him on! So I don't get it!"

"She has the same reason I've had! I've been jealous of you Toph, like forever!" Katara interjected unexpectedly.

Toph rubbed her blind eyes in frustration. "Whoa! This isn't making any sense! You and Suki, jealous of me Sugar Queen? I mean, you had Aang and you… fangirl, you and Sokka weren't shy or quiet about what the two of you were doing! You guys were worse than screech-cats in heat, making all that noise!"

Katara placed a hand on Toph's shoulder. "We're not talking about the sexy stuff Toph. We're talking about how they looked at you… both Aang and Sokka. How they always talked like you were so special. When I started to whine to Sokka, he would say to me; _hey, Toph isn't complaining, and she's blind! I hated it so much when he did that,_ I just wanted to freeze that smirk right off his face _._ And then Aang would say what a great Sifu your were and how strong and talented you were. I swear, he'd go on about it forever!"

"Well, Aang I could understand, I am pretty amazing, but Sokka has always seen me as a little kid."

Suki shook her head. "That's not true. That time you thought I was him saving you, and you gave me that kiss on the cheek, well that lit a fire under me Toph. I tried before to connect with him, but he was shutting me out, and I didn't know why. I thought for sure we would be doing it by then, but he pushed me away. I figured he had a crush on somebody else, and with Katara being his sister, that just left you! That kiss confirmed my suspicions, so I figured if I didn't get his attention, you would," she confessed. "That's why I was determined not to leave until I sealed the deal. Pretty shameless, right? Me jealous of a kid."

"I'd say."

Tears began to roll down Suki's cheeks. "It was all your fault you know, for being so great, that I even suspected that he would be interested in you! He just kept going on about how you fought at that Earth Rumble thing and took out all those guys, singlehandedly. Then, do you remember how you stopped that guy from falling and him from being crushed in the Serpent's Pass? He would remind me of how we owed our lives to you… again and again and again."

"He did? I didn't think he noticed any of that. He seemed to be just looking at you, Suki."

"That's what it may have seemed like to you, but I can tell you, he was watching your every move, especially that big butt."

Toph couldn't help but smile and flush. "He… he was looking at my butt?"

"Couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of it. I got distracted by seeing how distracted he was, looking at your ass Toph! I figured since we weren't going out at the time, if I said anything, I would just look like a jealous bitch."

"Huh, maybe you were over thinking that Suki," Katara offered. "Toph was walking ahead of him and going uphill. Perhaps just the angle... or something like that?"

"Whatever, I just know he seemed to me to be following those hips! As much as I wanted him to look at me, he kept looking her way!"

"See, you were a jealous bitch," Toph pointed out with a smirk. "That idiot probably wanted to make sure I didn't fall off the edge or something like that. He always worried about me being blind."

"I guess that could have been the case. You just didn't seem like a blind person to me, and you still don't. Were you pretending not to be able to swim?"

"What? No, I wasn't pretending! I never even got into anything deeper than a bath before that!"

"And just getting her into a bath was a struggle," Katara mumbled.

"What was that Sweetness?"

"Nothing Toph, nothing at all."

"So Suki, because he pushed you away, you thought he was interested in me? But here you are, this big, bad Kyoshi warrior and you felt intimidated my... me?"

Suki threw up her hands as if in surrender. "Guilty! I thought I couldn't compete with your earthbending skills or that backside of yours. But I knew one thing I was willing to do that you weren't."

"So you laid him," Katara stated bluntly.

Suki looked away and nodded. "Yeah, we stole away and, well, it was quick, but it left me a big mess, both physically and emotionally. I… I didn't know if I would ever see him again, and I knew we were headed back to Kyoshi Island. I wanted that memory with him, especially after what he told me about losing someone special. She seemed to be an amazing girl I figured, and then here was Toph. What if he died, I thought, or if he was injured or something. I knew it was only a matter of time before he saw her as more than a kid?. I would have to live with the regret of never telling him, showing him, how I really felt. Toph was willing to put her feelings out there! I had to admit that she was pretty, in her own way. I just couldn't risk her getting him."

"What do you mean, in my own way?"

"Well, you have this unique look. Most of us put on makeup, but except for special occasions, you don't. Still, the guys go all nuts over you. Not many women can pull that off. Back in the day, I'd sleep with you."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Toph replied with a smirk. "Does getting propositioned by other women happen on every bride's wedding day? I thought a kiss was the only thing allowed."

"See, told you, Toph. You got it going on!" the waterbender exclaimed with a hoot.

"So why were you jealous of me, Sweetness? I know it wasn't for my stunning looks or full-size rump. From what I hear, you come fully equipped."

Katara grinned, pushing up her boobs. "Yeah, nature has been good to me. I may lag behind you a centimeter or two in the measurements department Toph, but I make up for it in quality."

"Keep telling yourself that… Water Jugs."

Suki snickered at the sly remark.

"I don't think you should be laughing, tiny tits," Katara blustered as she pointed towards Suki's chest.

"Only pig-cows need udders, plus mine aren't that small! They say more than a handful is a waste and mine aren't wasted. I won't ever have to worry about sagging and tripping over my own boobs, like you two!"

"Ladies, no need to get your panties in a bunch, We all know who's got em and who don't," Toph declared as she stuck out her ample chest. And until gravity has its way; I'm going to flaunt these girls!"

"Amen to that!" Katara agreed.

The Fire Lady frowned as she sighed deeply. "Sokka never complained about them," she stated under her breath.

"So are you going to spill what you meant by being _jealous_ of me, Sugar Queen? Don't tell me you were jealous of Sokka and me too?"

"Of course I was Toph. You know my whole story now. Any time he mentioned you, I would remind him you were just a spoiled little rich kid."

"Harsh Sweetness… that was harsh."

"But that wasn't my only reason. Before you joined, I got all the guys attention, except for Haru, and then I figured out he was more interested in Aang and my brother than me. But the other guys would be super nice and tell me how pretty I was. That was until you joined us, Toph."

"That's not true Sugar Queen. I heard all the compliments! All the sweet things they would say about you. I listened when they were saying that you were the prettiest girl on earth. They never said one earth-damn good thing about me except that I was… _scary_."

The waterbender rolled her big blue eyes at the self-deprecation. "Okay Toph, if you heard them say so much about me, why don't you tell us what they said?"

Toph began to shuffle her feet on the marble tiled floor. "Do you really want to know what they said, Sweetness? I mean, even Sokka made a more than a few… well, embarrassing comments. I was surprised back then he would say something like that about his own sister."

"Don't worry about me Toph; I don't think I'll be too embarrassed, even coming from my dumb, horny brother."

The earthbender released a slow, long breath. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you, Sweetness."

"I'll take that under advisement, even if I do get shocked."

Toph started playing with her fingers as she recalled the many things she overheard years ago when they were still fighting Ozai. "Well, there was the time Sokka told me about how he didn't remember your mother all that well and saw you when he thought of her."

Katara also recalled that conversation that she had accidentally eavesdropped on. "Yeah, that's pretty embarrassing but sweet. Can you remember more?"

Toph nodded. "Well, once I heard Aang tell Zuko about how dark your nipples were. He kept going on about how amazing they looked. I guess they were peeking in on you when you took a bath."

"I hate to tell you Toph, Katara's nipples are just a little darker than her skin. You have this really light skin and almost jet black nipples girl," Suki explained. "If they were peeking at anybody… it was you. I'm surprised Aang would share that with him."

Toph felt a flush move through her entire body. "Uh, well, maybe, but then there was this time Sokka was… uh, you know, rubbing the rock… so to speak. Sorry Katara, but he kept moaning about some painted babe. I guessed when you got all dressed up as that spirit, it got him going."

"That was about me," Suki admitted. "He had a lot of nicknames for me… most of them having to do with me dressing up. Painted Babe, Mistress Fan, Green Bush of Happiness..."

"That's enough!" Katara noted. "I think we get the point."

"Okay, how about when Zuko told Aang that he wanted to burn through your thick, black forest, Katara."

"That's you again Toph!" Katara informed her. "You're the only one here with black hair, in both places. I'm practically bald in that region. It's a tribal thing. We are just _not_ hairy people."

As more incidents came to mind, Toph felt her knees getting weak. "I think I n-need to sit down."

Suki guided her to the seat that Katara had before.

"You see Toph, well not literally see, but uh, understand that Aang and Zuko and I know sometimes my brother saw you as sexy. The only one who didn't see you that way, well, was you. I remember in Ba Sing Se those girls making fun of you, and we dumped them in the river. They really were jealous."

"Jealous and wet!" Toph laughed. "I was grateful you were there for me, Sugar Queen. We had fun."

"Listen, Toph; I want you to know that I knew what happened between you and Aang on Roku's Island. I saw the spark. Even if Aang was too slow to notice, I knew. I let my jealousy get the best of me when we had that mud fight. I made sure you stayed off of him, most of the time. Just like Suki, I wasn't going to risk you taking him. I wasn't willing to go as far as she did, but I wasn't opposed to making sure he got an eyeful."

Toph nodded with a smirk. "I think the only one who was clueless in our little tussle was my husband. I think Sokka suspected that we were targeting the same guy."

"He knew and he thought it was funny we were fighting over a skinny kid!" Katara huffed. "He said, let the best girl win!"

Toph resisted saying the obvious.

The waterbender massaged her tense brow until it relaxed. "The last straw for me was when we were flying to Ba Sing Se after the war to celebrate at Iroh's place; I watched you and Aang. You two were laughing, and you let him tickle you. You both must have thought I was asleep, even though you were making all that racket. Then we landed you go running off."

"I had to take a pee, Sweetness."

"And did you mean to let him see you taking one, Toph?"

"It's not like I meant him to, but it didn't bother me at the time that he did," she admitted. "I knew you were strutting your wares, Sweetness. I figured all was fair in love and war. Besides, it was night; how much could he have really seen?"

"There was a full moon Toph. I think he got a pretty good view of your moon too."

The new bride shook her head. "I didn't think about that. I was just trying to tease him, not treat him to a show."

Katara laughed. "I thought that was the case. If you were starting to tease him, then it wasn't going to be long before he would be noticing you more. So, I decided to go on the attack once we got to Ba Sing Se."

"So you set up that whole balcony deal?"

"Yep, I wasn't going to let you take away my promised future."

"Promised future?" Toph and Suki asked in stereo.

"Yeah, my promised future. There was this wonderful fortune teller, Auntie Wu, that everyone swore was so accurate that she could predict the entire coming year. She told me that I would marry this powerful bender and live happily-ever-after!"

"Did she really say, happily-ever-after?" Suki asked cynically.

"Not in so many words, but that is what she meant! She said I was going to have three kids and four grandchildren and die at an old age. Sounds perfect, right?"

"I think there are a lot of missing details Katara, like love. Besides, do you think that is still your future?" the former warrior inquired, staring into her wide optimistic eyes. It seems she told you some basic stuff but left out the love and happiness thing."

Katara shrugged. "I don't know now. It could have been all in my head like Sokka said. There was this one little annoying girl who, now that I think about it Toph, she reminded me a lot of you? I think she was trying to get Aang to like her. She didn't think I heard her, but sometimes she would call me a floozy."

"I like her already!" Toph declared with a giggle.

"Well, I didn't. When I saw Aang stop this volcano and lava flow, I thought for sure he was the guy Auntie Wu was talking about."

"Why didn't you snatch him up then? I know he probably wouldn't have minded it," Suki stated as she took a seat too.

"Ugh, I know! But I had all these mixed up feelings at the time. I didn't want to take the chance of him rejecting me, leaving me… you know. I lost my mom, and then dad leaves us… it was just too much. Sokka was saying that we make our own futures and there is no such thing as fate. I wanted to believe that too. Despite how I sometimes act, I count on my big brother a lot. He's the one who pointed out how awesome a bender Aang is. But I guess I couldn't stop destiny."

Suki looked puzzled. "What's the difference?"

"The difference is…. Aang sees Toph in a vision. He runs after her… and never stopped, even when I was in the way. I guess he's stopped running now."

"And you need to seek your own, destiny… future or whatever, Sweetness. That awesome bender may still be out there. You and I know, Aang is awesome with air, pretty good with water, so-so with fire and totally sucks at earth. If he didn't have that Avatar thing going, he'd be average at best. And don't get me started on that wishy-washy personality of his! Face it Sugar Queen, if you married him, there would be no happily-ever-after, and that's for sure."

Katara nodded. "I'll never know unless you take me up…"

"No!"

The waterbender smiled. "I mean, I was just thinking, you're a pretty awesome bender, Toph."

"And you're a few spokes short of a wheel, Sugar Queen. The answer is still no!"

"Can't blame a girl for trying."

"Yes I can," Toph countered. "Why don't you ask Suki? She might be more open."

"Ask me what?"

Katara shook her head, "Nothing Suki. I don't think that arrangement would work. We'd just make steam."

Suki was more bewildered than before. "What are you talking about Katara. Toph, she's not making any sense!"

"When does she ever?"


	17. Buddy Talk

_**A/N: Avatar Nick wholly owns the Last Airbender.**_

 _ **Former enemies can become the closest of friends, or lovers.**_

 _ **(This was meant to be a one-shot but it's evolved.)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17**_

* * *

 **Buddy Talk**

After not seeing his bride return, Aang stood outside of the entrance of the reception hall listening intently. He heard no shouting, swearing and most importantly, nothing breaking.

" _That's comforting,"_ he thought, releasing a long slow sigh. " _I wonder if Suki is apologizing again? Toph really didn't handle her last attempt so well. Poor girl was on her knees sobbing like a baby and still Toph wouldn't give her a break. I never heard anyone called a 'cock junky' before. What does that even mean?_ " Aang shook his head at the memory as he continued to stare down the corridor. _"What if I just casually take a stroll, I can pickup what they're saying."_

"They still at it?" a familiar voice asked as the door opened behind him and the Fire Lord stepped out.

The Avatar nodded. "Yeah, but at least there's no screaming like the time before. You did tell Suki I was sorry about all that didn't you?"

"Yeah, but she was still pretty tore up after that whole incident. You don't know how surprised she was to get the invitation to this wedding. She's been smiling every day since then."

"That's good to hear Zuko. I was surprised when I read Toph's guest list and it said, Tea Boy and Painted Floozy. I asked her if she had forgiven Suki. She just said she was working on it, but trust me, she wanted her here."

Zuko nodded. "That wife of yours Aang, she something else. Do you think if she gets pregnant, she's going to quit being the police chief?"

"Not a chance. Where else does she get to boss people around and beat bad guys senseless. The president did offer her a cabinet post that would oversee the police and the militia. She said she would think about it."

"You probably would feel better about her not being in harms way, wouldn't you?"

"You're right, I would. But I don't want to take her away from the things she loves. Azula, Mai and Ty Lee have been watching out for her. That gives me some relief."

"Maybe if Katara talks to her, she'll seriously consider making the change."

"Maybe, I know Katara doesn't like Toph putting herself at risk anymore than I do."

Zuko chuckled. "It's been a while since I thought of that woman as the voice of reason."

Aang nodded. "Yeah, me too. Most, well all of her fall was my fault. I wasn't honest with my feelings, and I pushed her into a bad place."

"Sooo… are you waiting for your time in the confessional?"

"Actually Zuko, we had a moment earlier. But that may be a good idea, just to clear the air, once and for all."

"At least you two are talking it out."

"Well, it's more like she's talking it out with Toph. I just happened to be there. I can tell that's she's still pissed. But, I don't blame her. I'd be mad too," he exclaimed with a deep sigh. "But seeing her and Toph talking, that's a good thing for sure. How are you and Azula getting along?"

This time it was Zuko's turn to take in a deep breath. "That's a loaded question buddy. It's like I'm getting to know her for the first time. She's witty and funny, but so smart; I feel that she's always thinking two or three moves ahead of me. Honestly Aang, she'd be a better Fire Lord."

"She doesn't think so," a voice said from behind the pair. Sokka carefully closed the door behind him. "We both think you're the right man for the job, brother."

Zuko smiled as he hugged his brother-in-law. "I appreciate the vote of confidence."

"Hey, we're family now, and family sticks together. Besides, if Azula became the Fire Lordess…"

"It's just Lord… the title isn't gender-specific," Zuko explained.

Aang laughed at the clarification. 'Heavens, I've missed you guys! You both seem to be so busy with your own lives that we haven't spent any real time together."

"Running a country is a bit daunting, but we spent some time together last month, didn't we Aang?"

The Avatar shook his head. "That was three months ago. Remember I came for that Financial Compensation meeting and it ended early, so we decided to hang out?"

The Fire Lord stroked his goatee. "Oh, that's right! Suki was visiting Kyoshi Island, and my mom and kid sister went to see the Sun Warriors. It's awesome seeing more dragons again, isn't it."

Aang nodded. "It sure is. We had them everywhere when I was a kid at the Air Temple. Did I hear right? Are you were getting one, Zuko?"

"And how did you hear about that Aang? Who did you hear that from?"

The Avatar grinned mischievously. "Let's just say a certain, ' _former_ ,' bodyguard for a certain Fire Lord may have let it slip out when she was talking to another ' _former_ ' bodyguard."

"So Suki told Ty Lee, and naturally Ty Lee told anybody who would listen!"

"Hey, that's my wife you're badmouthing!" Sokka jibed playfully as he stepped up between them. "What are you two talking about anyway? I lost you at the dragons something, something."

"Oh, I told Zuko that I heard about him getting a dragon. He thinks Suki told Ty Lee."

Sokka held up a finger. "Actually, Suki told Mai, and then Mai told me. I told Azula because I thought she'd want one too and then Ty Lee overheard our conversation," he explained, counting fingers.

"So does she want one?"

"One what?" Sokka asked innocently.

Zuko palmed his forehead. "A dragon! Does she want a dragon! I wanted to get her something for her birthday, but couldn't think of anything!"

"Naw," Sokka replied casually, looking away.

The Fire Lord looked extremely puzzled. "Really? I thought for sure she would be chomping at the bit to get one. When we were kids, she'd stare for hours at pictures of Sozin's? She would go on about wanting to fly through the sky, pouring fire like ran on all her hapless enemies and…" Zuko's voice trailed off as he watched the blank expression on Aang's face. "Well, she was just a kid you know. All we knew was war and the glory of the Fire Nation. Okay, we were pretty twisted, but that's all done with, for the both of us!"

"C'mon bro, you can't tell me thoughts of glory in holy combat don't cross your mind?" Sokka asked with a nudge.

The Fire Lord's amber eyes rolled towards the ceiling. "Sometimes, when the paperwork never seems to end and the ministers just keep coming, one after the other… yeah, battle does seem preferable over that slow, boring death!"

"I hear ya," Sokka sighed in unexpected empathy.

"I'm sure council work is nowhere near what Zuko has to put up with," Aang interjected.

"I wasn't trying to compare my duties to the head of a nation," Sokka defended. "I was just trying to be sympathetic is all, to my bro."

"I get you, nice sentiment," Aang agreed.

All the bro-man love was starting to irk the Fire Lord. "Getting back to the point, are you serious Sokka? Azula honestly doesn't want a dragon? Have you two discussed it? I mean thoroughly?"

Aang exchanged pensive glances with Sokka. "Zuko, this was supposed to be a secret, but the reason she doesn't want one is because she already has one!"

"WHAT! Why didn't anybody tell me! How did she get one before I did?"

Aang placed a hand on each of Zuko's shoulders. "I would have, but they made me promise to keep it secret. She knew you were going to get one and she wanted to wait until you two could fly together."

"She thought you might be a teensy bit jealous too," Sokka through in.

"Yeah, that too."

The Fire Lord crossed his arms. "I'm not jealous in the least. What kind of petty brother would think such a thing about his sister's good fortune," he lied.

"Great, glad there are no hard feelings!" Aang expressed with a look of disbelief. "Anyways, I went with her and Sokka on Appa to the Sun Warriors. They put her through the same trial we endured before they would give her the hatchling."

The Fire Lord's eyebrow lifted. "The same test. How did she do?"

Aang shook his head. "She's Azula, the prodigy. Of course, she passed the test with Ran and Shaw easily. It was like they were old buddies from the start. She was patting their heads and hugging them like they were house pets."

"Hard to imagine those behemoths as house pets! I figured she'd probably wouldn't even break a sweat!" he sighed disappointedly. "Remember we were peeing our pants that first time Aang!"

Sokka placed a hand on Zuko shoulder. "Let me tell ya, something bro; your sis put the fear of Agni in those Sun dudes. I think even those big dragons were a bit intimidated, especially when she shot out this light blue fire followed by all that lightning, twisting in with their bright flames!"

"It was quite a show," Aang confirmed.

Zuko shook his head. "I thought for sure she would have been just a little scared!"

"The only dragon I'm afraid of Zuzu is the one in my husband's pants!" the Fire princess confessed, joining the group as she slipped under Sokka's arm.

"Ewww… I didn't need to hear that! Please be a bit more modest, Azula! You are a princess of the realm!" Zuko reminded her.

"Sure, whatever Zuzu."

The Water Tribesman leaned in and softly kissed his wife. "Dragon hungry… feed dragon," Sokka growled as he hugged her tighter, nibbling at her long slender neck.

No matter how many times Zuko witnessed their affection, he could never get used to his sister's reaction. Her maidenly blush and sudden loss of words left him shocked and speechless as well.

"Later," Azula replied when she regained her senses from the nuzzling, pulling away.

As Sokka put on a pouty face, she slapped his chest with a loud thud. "Don't give me that look. I know you already been feeding that thing. Ty Lee saw you and Mai sneaking into that coat closet, and don't tell me it was for a discreet chat either. Her face was so red when she got back to the table she looked like she had come down with a fever!"

"Water Dragon fever," Aang added pointing at his guilty-looking friend.

Azula's head snapped around to deliver a chortle-stifling look. "Avatar, I understand that you and my Sokka have been acquaintances, uh, I mean friends, for a very long time. That still doesn't give you the privilege to act like our family, even if you were going to marry his dimwitted sister."

"Hey, she's your sister too, wife of mine," Sokka expressed in a somewhat 'irritated' tone.

Azula rolled her eyes. "And Zuko is your brother. I guess we both have our burdens to bear."

Aang started to laugh until both men gave him a steely glare. Choking it back, the Avatar began to cough and tear up. He also felt a bit strange when the Fire Princess winked at him. He still wasn't quite comfortable with them being on the same side.

"So where is the Duchess?" Azula asked.

"She's down the hall in the first office on the left," the groom reported. "Suki and Katara are with her as well."

The princess sighed in a loud groan. "Oh joy. I bet that bitching session is one for the record books. Well, let me rescue your bride, Avatar, before she dies of terminal stupidity. Between the two of them, I don't think even Duchess can last too long."

"Are you trying to get on my bad side Azula," the Fire Lord inquired. "If you keep talking about my wife that way, I'll…"

Azula began to chuckle. "You'll do what Zuzu? Will you spank me like a naughty child?"

Zuko became aware that he was speaking before he actually thought it through, but luckily his brother-in-law spoke up.

"He may not, but as sure as Tui and La, I will!"

She slowly turned to look into her husband's stern face. "Is that so?"

His blue eyes didn't blink. "Are you testing me, woman?"

Her smile looked more like a flame-wolf baring its teeth than a grin. "Rather I think you're testing me - man!"

Aang could feel the tension building between the couple mounting as the smell of ozone rolled off of the lightning bender.

"Careful husband, you don't want to make me angry!"

"Like I'm afraid of that!" Sokka sneered.

Aang began to worry about the situation but Zuko just shook his head.

Unexpectedly, Azula flung herself at Sokka, wrapping her arms about his neck as their mouths twisted and yawned in every increasing passion. Suddenly, the hall echoed with the open-handed slap he delivered to her backside. She slowly released him and stepped back.

Her face was as red as her butt Aang supposed. Oddly, she didn't appear that surprised by the resounding blow.

"Sokka is that closet you… were already, entertained Mai in, still available?"

"Probably."

"You did say the dragon needed feeding, did you not, husband?"

"Hmmm, I do recall something along those lines, wife."

"Did you happen to mention that for repartee or was your desire actual, husband?"

"I think my actions spoke louder than my words, wife."

Azula pursed her lips, looking oddly shy. "I see. So, two minutes then?"

"Better make that one. He is very, very hungry," Sokka stated holding up a finger. "Trust me, I plan to devour all of you, wife."

Azula gulped as her face grew even brighter. "One then it is, husband. I will go and secure our place."

"Huh, Azula? I thought you said you were going to rescue Toph," Aang moaned.

She bowed her head to him. "Sorry Avatar, you'll have to work that out on your own. I have my wifely duties to attend to and I can think of no greater honor. So please excuse me; time is fleeting ."

Before the air nomad could answer, she was already back in the reception hall.

"Well bros, it's been fun, but duty calls. There's a naughty princess that needs a spanking, and comforting. If you get my meaning, " he exclaimed with a wink before following his wife.

The Avatar shook his head. "I'm usually not around the both of them much; mostly It's one or the other. But they looked like they were ready to fight just now, not spoon."

Zuko started to laugh. "That's because fighting is their way of spooning. For my sister, that little tap on her rump was just an expression of affection. I've seen them both covered in bruises and scratches from a night of fooling around. I just hope they can keep it down in that closet. She's a screamer."

Aang's jaw dropped open.

"Oops, I think I said too much. Just forget I ever said that buddy."

"As long as I live Zuko, I don't think I can erase that information, or the image that brought to my mind," the Avatar confessed. "How do you know, eh, she screams."

The Fire Lord rubbed his forehead. "Uhm, well, when she and Sokka came to the palace, to ask for a pardon, she stayed in her old suite. That night, the guards woke me up saying they heard screaming and all kind of strange noises coming from the hall she was in. They didn't want to go and look because, well, she's Azula."

Aang tapped his chin. "Understandable, that sounds perfectly reasonable."

"Right? That's what I advised. Just ignore it," the Fire Lord disclosed. "I told them she was just crying tears of remorse… or something like that. I didn't know her and Sokka were already being, well, intimate."

"So the reason for all the commotion was his doing?"'

"Yep. Later that night, the guards heard another voice, and they got weirded out, thinking she was alone. They wanted to call a priest and perform an exorcism. We didn't realize at the time what was possessing her and driving her mad had nothing to do with spirits. I went to find out the truth. Before I did, Suki had beat me to the punch."

"Oh man, that must have been a shock!"

"I've never seen her so stunned before or since; she was walking back down the hall in this daze, babbling on about rabbiroos of all things, as she waved us back."

Aang's face contorted. "Rabbiroos?"

Zuko pursed his lips and nodded. "Rabbiroos. Suki later told me what she saw when she looked inside the room. Evidently, he cradled her under her thighs, with her back to him, like if she was in a rabbiroo's pouch," he explained, attempting to demonstrate the hand position on himself. "She told me Sokka was in this squat hopping around the room. By the time she spied them, Azula's body was almost limp and her eyes where rolled up in her head. Suki said the girl looked as if she was between ecstasy and the sweetest agony she had ever seen. Each hop I guess jolted her higher."

"Zuko did… did you ever… rabbiroo... with… Suki?"

The Fire Lord slyly smiled and nodded.

Aang stared longingly down the hall. ' _Rabbiroo_!'


	18. Dance of Hearts

**_A/N: Avatar Nick wholly owns the Last Airbender._**

 ** _Being in love also means being able to talk and share more than just bodily fluids._**

 ** _(This was meant to be a one-shot, but it's evolved.)_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 18_**

* * *

 **Dance of Hearts**

The Great Ballroom of Republic City's Grand Hotel now stood empty, except for a solitary couple that twirled slowly around on the dance floor. The orchestra that had graced the earlier affair and paid, now departed, along with the melodies and rhythms they created. Yet they danced as if the music were still filling the room.

The man gazes at the woman's face. He seems enthralled, totally captivated by her smile. Cheeks alight, his heart beats rapidly, and a joy that he could not have fathomed prior consumes him.

"I love you," he whispers. "Why do you make me so happy?"

She smiles softly. The pink glow that has beset her face mirrors him as she lays her head upon his chest.

"I guess this is how love makes you feel," she meekly replies.

His heart flutters at her cuteness. "Are you happy? I said how I felt, but I never asked how you felt."

"I heard asking about other's feelings was a sign of maturity."

"Did Sokka tell you that or was it, Uncle Iroh?"

She shook her head against him. "Neither one of them. Azula. You know she's pretty smart, and she runs a support group for people who are dealing with the trauma of the war."

"Really?"

Toph nods. "Yeah, and she's writing a book about her childhood. Sometimes she reads me the chapters. It's hard to listen to them. Aang, she was a victim too."

Aang's gray eyes shift up. "That's hard to believe my love, with her almost killing me."

"I thought the same thing too. But when we got to know each other, I saw the true beast was her father. Any man that would sexually assault his own daughter is less than an animal! All that nonsense about raising a pure royal family is hippo-bull shit!"

Aang froze for a moment. "Whoa, he did that?"

"Yep. Even when she was supposed to become the Fire Lord, she was going to have to bear the Phoenix whatever's kids! Isn't that just sick? No wonder she lost her mind."

The Avatar swallows against the lump in his throat as they continued dancing. "Gyatso once told me that monsters aren't born; they're created most of the time. He also said there were exceptions. I thought Azula was one of those exceptions."

"I'm sure Sokka thought the same way before he got to know her. Now, look at them. Getting busted doing it in the coat closet! Those two are absolutely adorable!"

Aang shook his head. "I don't know about adorable, but that's a site I won't soon be forgetting. They looked like a human pretzel!"

The couple laughs.

Aang sighs. "But from what I know now Toph, I'm starting to get the picture that she had it very rough. Azula must have been very lonely."

"She was. So, when she thought Zuko turned Mai and Ty Lee against her, she flew into a rage. It seemed to her that he abandoned her, taking her friends with him! She was left alone with a father that saw her only as a weapon or a sex toy. She told me it took a while to accept Sokka's affections. She thought he was just trying to manipulate her for sex."

"But I heard their relationship was pretty hot from the start. No pun intended," Aang states, intrigued by the conversation.

Toph nods. "She was determined to get the upper hand first. She told me, she thought he was cute, and then when he unleashed his trouser serpent, she was going to tame it! He was supposed to be her toy to use and eventually throw away."

"That sounds like Azula. What changed?"

Toph smiles. "Sokka was just, Sokka. He plays games with her, childish games, the ones she never got to play. He indulges her selfish whims and holds her when she had night terrors. He tells her how beautiful she is and laughs at her jokes, and trust me Aang, the girl has zero sense of humor, like some waterbender we know. But I think most importantly, he listens to her pain and cries with her. Even when she gets mean, he's there for her."

The Avatar sniffled. "That sounds like Sokka. When did she learn he was sincere?"

Toph bit her lip before speaking. "Azi told me that had this huge fight, on her birthday, no less. She admitted that she was starting to fall for him and that scared her. He bought her a bracelet that she said she wanted. It was costly, the most expensive in the store. She didn't know Sokka could buy the whole place. She was living in a scruffy one-room apartment and refused to go to his place, thinking that it was some rundown shithole. Her words."

"And she had no idea that he lives in a mansion?"

"Well, Sokka told her he did, but she thought the doofus was bragging since he didn't act like the rich people she knew from before. She assumed that a mansion for a peasant was, well, a shithole."

Aang chuckles. "Got it. So, he gives her this ungodly expensive gift and then what?"

"She accuses him of stealing it! Can you believe that? She thinks her poor, impoverished boyfriend has broken the law to try and impress her! She tells him to take it back before he gets arrested!"

"How did she come up with that notion?"

Toph giggles again. "She told me that's the only rationale that comes to her. In her eyes, he can barely afford the clothes on his back, and even when they go out to eat, it's always these common places. She didn't know Sokka likes to go to places that serve the most food for the price. Azi just thought he couldn't afford better."

Aang snickers. "Who would have thought Katara's enemy would become her brother's lover!"

"Now that I think about it, Aang, Azi never complained about him being low class. She even was worried he'd get into trouble over her! She must have already been in love!"

"When does she find out he's richer than your dad?"

"Oh, wow, listen to this. Sokka gives her the bracelet, and she throws it back at him. He then grabs her and snaps it on to her wrist, all the while, she screaming for him to take it back. She said he hugs her and whispers 'Happy Birthday' and she's yelling at him! Sokka then kisses her, and she burns his lips."

"Woo, that must have hurt."

"It did, and Sokka punches a hole in her wall. Now, Azi is complaining not only about the bracelet but the spirit-damn hole and possibly getting evicted for property damage! Sokka is trying to take care of his burnt lips that looks like he just kissed an oven! I bet that was hilarious! He finally finds the burn salve that they keep for more spirited nights; if you know what I mean."

Aang rolled his eyes. _Now I do_.

Toph continues. "After Sokka settles down, he punches the wall a second time. Azula told me that was the time she got scared."

 _Azula scared?_

"She thought he was going to hit her like her father did. Even though she knew she could burn him to ash, the thought of him hitting her, slapping her, just was horrifying. I think she was afraid of losing him. He punched the walls and doors a few more times before he noticed her shock; he told me that part. He started to apologize, but then she demands he leaves. She gets hysterical screaming 'Get Out!' over and over."

Aang shakes his head. _I guess they were both out of control._ "What happens next, Toph?"

"How come we're still dancing Aang?"

"Because your storytelling is like, music?"

She shrugs. "Okay, I can buy that. Well, as Azi tells it, a short time later while she's still seething and thinking about burning the building down, because of the holes."

Aang shakes his head. "Figures a princess would think that way."

"Then comes a knock on the door and the manager tells her that he has had a lot of complaints and that the landlord was here to speak with her. Azula just about shits herself; huh, that's what she told me. She thinks about running away by jumping out the window. Oh, they only knew her as Hina Azure. She was still on the run from her brother. When she helps me out, she uses that alias still."

 _Pretty name._

"Eventually she opens the door and right behind the manager is standing, the burnt lip doofus himself, wearing glasses, a beanie and a full-length red silk robe! She asks where the landlord is, and the manager identifies Sokka as the owner, Wang Fire. Azula starts to argue with the man, but he assures her he knows Mr. Fire personally, the wealthiest man in Republic City. He explains that she should be grateful for his time and personal attention. Of course, Sokka was smiling like the panther-cat that ate the proverbial sparrow-keet."

"Oh, this is getting good. To think that my pops would be so shrewd," Aang joked.

"That's right, Sokka and Katara were your folks when you went to Fire Nation school. Ugh, so gross, and to think you almost married your mother! What were you thinking, Aang?"

"I would definitely have to fault my upbringing. Honestly, Chief Bei Fong, I was ignorant!"

"Truer words were never spoken," Toph snickers.

"Hey, that was mean, my love. True, but mean."

They giggle loudly.

"To make a long story short, she gets the picture. The next day she's living at his place and holds deed on the building as the new landlady. Her birthday present, so she didn't have to worry about the holes."

"And the bracelet?"

"That day she went back to that jewelry store, with him, and bought all the accessories to match. He spoils her to no end. Says it's his duty. I know he's trying to make up for the hell she's been through in his way."

"Is he buying her love, Toph?"

"No way. Azula turned the building into an orphanage and then sold everything but the bracelet to fund a burn unit at the hospital. Sokka didn't say a word. Whatever she gives away, he replaces with something else. I can hear the pride in his voice whenever he talks about her. It used to make me jealous."

"Uh, Toph, when did you know Azula was in Republic City?"

"I guess I can say now. Sokka told me before he brought her to the city. I just about called him every name in the book for an idiot when he explained their relationship. I just thought it would be a matter of time before he would be ash. That first night in the city, she actually stayed at my house. It was a tense meeting, but after a good lunch, and a couple of strong cherry cordials, we hit it off. She stayed with me until she found that apartment."

They stopped dancing once more. "Toph, you the police chief, aided, harbored and consorted with a known fugitive?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that, Mr. Avatar?"

Aang shook his head. "Nope, none at all," he replies, spinning her about on the dance floor. "I used to think of Azula as some emotionless, monster."

"Did you know, many people in the Fire Nation thought of you as a monster too, Aang?"

She could feel his nod through her body.

"I read the reports Zuko shared with me about their attack on the Northern Water Tribe. They called me a murderous demon in the guise of a child. I used to brag about not killing, but the loss of life their fleet experienced says otherwise. Even before I had merged with La, I sank a lot of their ships, and many of their sailors died."

"That's the nature of war Aang. The only people who don't kill are the ones who don't fight."

"Isn't that the truth. I'm just sorry for the blood on your hands too, Toph."

"Hey, my choice is my choice. It had nothing to do with you, sweetheart! I knew that it wasn't going to be a show. I still remember the first guy I took down on the Day of Black Sun. He was calling out for his… mother," she revealed as her tears dampened his tunic. "That didn't stop me. A lot of people died that day, ours, and theirs. I only wish it had ended there. Being a police chief, it comes with the territory."

Aang squeezed his bride tighter. He had long accepted the real-world dangers of her job. She had been close to death more than once and looking over her reports; the metal cop didn't hesitate when it came to protecting the citizenry or her fellow officers from murderous gangs. Aang tried once to convince her to walk away from the job. Her stern conviction silenced his pompous pontification.

"You know Toph when I woke from that iceberg, and I thought the girl I first saw was an angel. She was so pretty with a halo of white fur. That's what I thought."

"Being locked in a block of ice for a hundred years would have made anyone look good. Thank goodness Sugar Queen got to you first, or you might have ended up one of Sokka's bitches. I heard even the guys thought you were cute back then."

"Not funny Toph!"

"Hey, keeping it real! Besides, why did you bring that old story up?"

"I was thinking about when I saw that vision of you in the swamp and how my heart was beating so fast, I became out of breath. Do you know how hard it is for an airbender to get out of breath?"

She giggles, and it makes his heart flutter. "That does sound like a difficult thing. Did it hurt?"

"Hmm, oh yes, very much so. When you ran from me, I was afraid I would never see you again. I never felt that desperate in my entire life! I thought that if I didn't catch up to you, I would lose everything. Somehow, some way, I was going to catch you was all that I thought about." Aang's voice descends into a shallow sigh.

"Tears? Are you starting to cry Aang?"

"Tears of joy," he declares wiping his face in her thick raven black hair.

"It's allowed today, my husband. I've shed more than a few myself. Now that you've gone and caught me, I hope you don't grow weary or regret the effort. I heard that sometimes the chase is better than the capture," she expounds with a soothing moan into his chest.

He laughs lightly. "Says the predator to the prey."

"Oh, so you figured out who was chasing who, now did you Aang?"

"I think that's supposed to be who was chasing whom," he corrected.

"Whatever, who, whom, just silly words. But you like silly things."

"Well, I do like you. Ow! Toph, you bit me!" he exclaims in surprise, patting her bottom sharply.

"And you said something mean to me, so that makes us even. That spank on my rump, do it again, a little harder this time."

"You want me to spank you?"

"Ugh, you know something husband, you need to heed your wife's words," she says, biting his chest once more right on the nipple.

This time the solid hit echoed through the empty chamber as they stopped dancing. Toph tilts her head up so that he could see her glistening, misty, jade green eyes and quivering pouty lips. She looked like a child about to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Toph," he mumbles.

"I said a little harder; you knucklehead! My ass is still ringing. You're gonna have to kiss it and make it better!"

"Here? Now?"

"Yes, here and now! You spanked me, here and now! My own father never spanked me!"

 _That explains a lot._

"Ow, Toph! Why did you punch me now!?" he complains, rubbing his shoulder.

"Because you were thinking something rude!"

Aang pouts, unable to deny anything to the human lie detector.

Suddenly she turns her back to him, swiftly lifting her skirt and slips up, displaying her full pale buns, one with a bright red handprint on it.

The surprised Avatar stood for a moment appreciating the round perfection of her bodacious bouncy booty and just how defined the handprint was. He felt a bit proud of his handiwork, but clearly, he had miss gauged the amount of force.

Her finger points to the bruised area. "It stings! Kiss it!"

Aang drops to his knees as his arms wrap about her full bare hips.

Toph's eyes drop half closed as she releases a loud, lingering, lustful lament and her face and ears flush a deep rosy pink.

Aang's tongue slowly traces the impression he had inadvertently made, leaving a long damp trail along each finger. Opening wide, he plants the open mouth kiss on the palm mark. His lips and tongue press firmly against her still tingly butt cheek. The side of his hand presses against her clitoris. The combo move solicits another comely sigh from his new bride.

"O my Twinkle Toes, by the spirits, this feels so gooood! I know, I'm not supposed to, to call you, that any, anymore, b-but I can't think, can't, oh yes, that's the way!"

Aang didn't care what she called him at the moment. Moving with passion, he shifts over to the opposite firm alabaster cheek, making his way all around, not missing a spot as his fingers stroke her sensitive nub.

The enraptured woman's knees buckle, but she is supported by the invisible cushion of air generated from her lover. Still, her body pitches forward, hands thrashing out against open space as her husband's tongue invades the depths of her vagina. Contrasting feelings collide to produce a fiery rush rising from her core as toes curl and fingers straighten. The release ignites a series of long rolling tremors as her captured hips buck violently against his face. She feels his tongue continuing to frolic within, uncovering new sensations that prolong her sensual agony.

The airbender feels her relax against his grip. It is then he pulls her back, and he floats to the ground, her skirt canopies over his head. This new position offers many advantages. Her full, musty, sumptuous aroma is invigorating as his tongue laps her throbbing clit, and her clear heavy dew drips across both cheek and chin.

It takes Toph a few moments to figure out their orientation once her feet and knees make contact with the ground. Her climax is swiftly forming as she tucks her knees under her. The physical shift sends a new shock of pleasure through her center, and the release feels as though Toph is melting on the inside.

As his bride lifts on her knees, Aang can see easily within. Her soft pink labia, framed by a black rim, pulsing to an inner beat, all shining and sweet as he introduces a finger, and they form about his digits. He suckles her clitoris further as Toph explodes in another session of deep groans, grunts, and purrs. Her body convulses at every stroke of his finger or lap of his tongue.

Toph desperately tries to scoot up, only to be pressed back onto her lover's face by his strong arms, locked around her thighs. Each struggle drove her further from sanity. Her unremitting petitioning only seemed to spur him on as again the waves of ecstasy overwhelmed her senses. She leans forward laying upon his body as her cheek feels the hardened mound, still locked with his pants. She greedily pulls loose the drawstring free as up springs her pulsing quarry. _Ahhh, sweet revenge!_

Less than a minute later and Aang was on the defensive. He twisted and groaned, pleaded and cajoled only to have his supplication fall upon deaf ears. She apparently didn't even stop to breathe as he released the thick, cloudy contents of his scrotum into her ballooning cheeks. The sensitivity of his erection went up by a factor that he couldn't have expected. What she was doing was robbing him of his breath, as well as his mind. Her name repeated over and over echoes throughout the voluminous room until he collapses and the shockwaves of her workings dissipate.

The young couple is spent as they pant almost in rhythm.

"Now that I know sex is so good, why did we wait?" she asks.

"Can't think, only Toph! Toph, Toph, Toph," he repeated, sounding like a train.

She giggles, feeling his hand slowly moving over her bare buttocks. "Hey lover, before I came along, weren't you chasing after Katara?"

Aang paused for a moment. "I don't think I ever chased, like courted her. I mean I did kiss her on the Day of Black Sun, but that was like making a statement to me. I was thinking, of course, she was going to be my girlfriend, no doubt about it. That was pretty presumptuous I discovered later. It was like she was there, so I guess, I never chased her, unless you mean, chased her away."

Toph was gently following the curves of his flaccid penis with a finger. "Was that vision of me really a good decision to run after?"

Aang uncovers his head to looks down at the inverted woman stretched out upon him. The warmth he feels in his chest spoke his answer before his words ever came to mind. "Toph, it was the best choice ever! You're the best for me!"

"Good to hear that," she answered, softly kissing the tip of his penis. "Care for another dance Twinkle Toes, before we head upstairs and take a bath?"

"Sounds good," he replies, floating up and placing his wobbly bride on her feet.

"Wow, I guess my legs haven't recovered from that," she gasps, clinging to him.

Aang tightens his hold on her as they start to glide around the dance floor once more.

"The guru showed me that in my mind, all my people and my hopes to restore them was wrapped up in Katara. He told me I had to let it go. I doubt I really loved her. I never felt about her the way I do about you Toph. I guess I saw her as a means to an end. Maybe that's why I ended up treating her so terribly."

"Is this some kind of confession?"

Aang sighs. "More like an epiphany, I think. I've apologized to Katara tons today, and she keeps asking me to marry her too, saying if I was truly sorry, that I would take responsibility."

Toph giggles. "One thing you can say about Sugar Queen, she sure is persistent."

"True that! When I'm with you, I only think about you, Toph, and that's the truth!"


	19. Surprises and Consequences

**_A/N: Avatar Nick wholly owns the Last Airbender._**

 ** _Having your cake and eating it too, may result in unforeseen consequences._**

 ** _(This was meant to be a one-shot, but it's evolved. One more chapter!)_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 19_**

* * *

 **Surprises and Consequences**

* * *

"So, how do you like married life?"

Toph leans back on the examination table as she thinks about the question's true intent. "The sex is good, better than I expected."

The blue-eyed healer frowns slightly. "I didn't ask you about your sex life, or how good it is or isn't Toph."

"But isn't that what you really wanted to ask, Sugar Queen?"

"Uh, ah, no - uh maybe. Damn your mind-reading tricks Toph."

The police chief smiles at the flustered woman with a hint of mischief. "It's not a trick Katara. People normally change when their lying, except for Azula. She's remarkably steady, that is unless she's around Sokka. He just has a way of getting to her that nobody else does."

"No joke. I was over at their house, and she was acting all high and princessy until my goofy brother walked in the door. I've never seen someone go from an adult to a blushing little school girl so fast. She started pampering the doofus like he was some king or something."

"Jealous?"

"Hells no I'm not jealous of those three floozies. Just because Mai and Ty are knocked up, doesn't make me jealous in the least."

Toph turns her face away. "So, Azi – she still can't…"

Katara sighs deeply. "No, there's just too much damage to her ovaries from all those battles. She looks young on the outside, but inside, well, she's technically sterile. I suggested going to the North Pole, you know the Spirit Oasis, but she doesn't think Tui and La would appreciate that."

Toph's brow furrows. "Why not, I think it's worth a try."

Katara leans closer to Toph. "Don't tell anyone, especially Sokka, but Yue came to see her. Warned her not to even go near the pool or the North Pole. She also told her how much she hated her because she was with her beloved. Somehow everything will be fixed once Sokka passes over."

"Wow, that was harsh. I thought spirits were supposed to be these benevolent beings, you know, forgive and forget." Toph shrugs her shoulders and shakes her head.

Katara nods her understanding. "I guess even though Yue is a spirit, she's still a girl at heart."

Toph drifts in thought, cleaning the inside of an ear with her pinky. "I guess."

Katara looks with wonder at the oblivious woman. "So, Mrs. Avatar, what brings you in to see me?"

Toph shifts her mental focus. "Uh, you know, well, I've been getting a bit, sick, whenever I get around certain foods. It's not every time, just once in a while, like at breakfast."

Katara stares at the earthbender with a lifted brow. "So, certain foods, in the morning, makes you feel how?"

Toph feels the intense gaze, and it makes the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "Well, it feels like I want to throw up or something."

The healer nods to herself. "Toph, you said this only happens in the morning? How long have you felt like this?"

The earthbender pinches her chin in thought. "Eh, I think it's been about, well, three weeks or so."

"Any headaches, Toph?"

"No."

"How about your tummy? Does anything hurt after you eat or before?"

The earthbender shakes her head with a long exhale.

Katara places a hand to Toph's forehead. "Well, you don't have a fever either. When was your last period?"

Toph's mouth twists at the personal question as her cheeks flush slightly. "I missed last months. It usually comes like clockwork. I can almost tell you the day it's going to begin, normally."

The healer moves to the side of the table. "I'm going to check your stomach Toph, so just relax. I have to lift your blouse to do this. There's no funny business." Katara bends water from a nearby basin and warms it as it begins to glow around her right hand. With her left, she raises the bottom of the earthbender's shirt. Toph jumps slightly as the water makes contact with her skin. "Relax."

"I'm trying to, Sweetness."

A few minutes pass and Toph fidgets each time she hears Katara mummers or sighs.

The waterbender removes her wet hand and then uses a towel to dry off the earthbender's abdomen. She then goes over to a desk and writes down a few notes with her quill pen.

"Don't leave me hanging here, Sugar Queen. How serious is this?" Toph screams as the tension of not knowing overwhelms her.

"Oh, this is quite serious Toph. How long have you and Aang been married? It's only been what, eight or so months?"

"Yeah, about that, I guess. Don't tell me I'm going to die?" The panic in Toph's face is a pleasant surprise for the waterbender. It's not often the stalwart police chief is shaken.

Katara snickers. "No, you're not going to die. This is something that happens to a lot of newly married couples."

"Is going to pass then?"

"Oh, it'll pass, in about seven or eight months, Toph."

A puzzled look crosses Toph's face. "Seven or eight months? Why that long, Sweetness. Can't you use some of your, healing mumbo-jumbo and fix me up? I have a lot of work to do. Most of those idiots on the force won't know their, assholes from a hole in the ground, without me."

"Sit up Toph." Katara helps the petite woman turn her legs to the side of the table. She takes a seat next to her, placing an arm about her shoulders. "Listen, Hun. You're going to have to let them find their own assholes, for a while at least."

Toph's misty eyes widen. "I am dying!"

Katara hugs her tighter. "You're not dying Toph. You're just a bit, uh, pregnant is all."

" _ **PREGNANT**_ – I can't be pregnant, Katara."

"I think you can Toph. You said yourself that you've been having sex, regularly I assume? Even more than me."

The earthbender nods. "Three, maybe four times a day when he's home - sometimes more."

Katara breaks out into a coughing fit as she stands to clear her throat. "Three or four times a day? When do you have time, Toph? I thought you were working like all these crazy hours training your people," the healer barks, still trying to clear her throat from the initial shock.

Toph takes in a deep breath. "Let's see. There, of course, is morning sex. He's hard as a rock first thing unless we went at it hard the night before. And then there is breakfast sex. Sometimes before, sometimes during, but mostly after. If we have honey, definitely during."

Katara stands, her mouth agape as Toph explains her sex life in greater detail.

"I have to get to work, and he takes me on his glider. I like it better than going on Appa, and it's faster than a carriage or walking. We sometimes do it again."

The healer's ocean-blue eyes double in size. "In, in the air, up there? How?"

The corner of Toph's mouth lifts. "It's a little tricky, but that's why I wear skirts a lot. I just carry my gutchies and shorts in my bag until I get to work and clean myself up. Lately, though, I just have a change of clothes at the office."

Katara's breathing becomes shallow. "Marry me, Toph."

"I already told you like a thousand times Sugar Queen. I'm not going to marry you or anyone else. I don't share."

"Selfish." The waterbender crosses her arms over her chest as she scowls.

Toph's wide Cheshire Cat grin spreads across her beaming face. "Why are you asking me again to marry you, Sweetness. I thought that nonsense ended months ago. Aren't you seeing The Duke now? He's tall with muscles to spare. He's younger and head-over hills crazy about you. I thought he was doing it for you."

Katara plops down next to the earthbender once more. "He's handsome enough, and he's, uh thick, in all the right places. But we maybe make love, two or three times, a week. He's so busy protecting the president and is working all these weird hours. There are times on the weekend that we can bump it out, three times in a day, but we haven't done that in a while."

Toph delivers a sympathetic look Katara's way. "Oh, I didn't know we were counting times per day. I guess that changes the total, doesn't it?"

Katara's right eye begins to twitch violently. "You, you guys, climax, more than once at a time?"

"Doesn't everybody, Sweetness? Aang can fill me up twice normally before we take a break."

Katara starts to grumble. "That includes, foreplay, right Toph? Tell me that includes foreplay."

Toph once more becomes reflective. "If you mean, what we do before he puts it in, Sweetness, then no. I'm talking about when he's doing me. It feels like he can go on forever sometimes, making a river of that gooey stuff inside of me. It drives me crazy too."

"I hate you, Toph."

This time the earthbender places her arm about her sullen friend. "I know. But I still love you, Sweetness."

"Then why won't you marry me? It's obvious that Aang can easily handle the both of us, and besides, I'll teach you about the softer side of life."

"I'll pass."

"Come on Toph, what if he wears out your little coochie? You know, we women just aren't designed to take that type of pounding indefinitely. Everything will start to loosen up, and you'll start to be, ah, less, well, sensitive down there."

Katara's warning leaves the earthbender unphased. "I'll take my chances. I figure he's like this because we're newlyweds."

"Seriously Toph, this may be normal for the Avatar, but not for everyone else. Okay, perhaps Sokka, but he's not even close to normal. That's why he has three wives, two of them pregnant, now. At least he's distributed the workload."

Toph pats her shoulder. "Then there's still hope for you Katara. If I start to loosen up, you'll be the first to know."

"Don't tease a desperate woman Toph. I'll do you, right here, right now, girl."

"Oh my, Katara, you would do that to a pregnant woman?"

Katara gazes into the blind woman's eyes. "Like digging into a bowl of sea prunes. I won't leave you unsatisfied, Toph. I promise."

A greenish tint appears on the earthbender's face as she projectile vomits on the floor.

Katara shuffles back from the heaving woman. "What's wrong Toph? It's mid-afternoon. Is it still morning sickness?"

Toph shakes her head as her stomach releases another round of 'guess that meal'. "You said- ( _wretch_ ) sea – ugh- prunes."

The commotion dies down, and Katara is able to bend away, with the help of more water, the remains. "I guess that spoiled the mood, a little. Heh, Toph?"

"Hate to disappoint you, but there was never a mood to spoil, unlike my lunch, Sugar Queen. Aang is all I need."

"But will you always be what he needs, Toph?"

"What do you mean, Katara?"

"You're pregnant Toph, but I haven't told you the good news yet."

"What good news is there?"

"You're going to have triplets!"

Toph's face blanches. "Triplets – as in – a – three. Three kids, all in me?"

Katara smirks. "I guess, three times the fun, three times the consequences. Marry me, and I can help you. As a waterbender, I can make sure I won't get pregnant until we get you all settled, my dear. Just think. While you're nursing your three little bundles of joy, you won't have to worry about a horny hubby seeking pleasure elsewhere."

"How do I do that, Sweetness?"

"Do what Toph?"

"Nurse three babies. I only have two tits, after all."

Katara becomes excited and fans her hands in the air. "Oh, wow, I can help you. I know how to bring my milk in. We can take turns feeding the babies. I know we'll get a lot closer. I'll love them as if they were my own."

"Doesn't that mean you'll have to stop drinking alcohol, Sweetness."

"Hey, I haven't touched a drop of the stuff in almost six months. I only drink sweet (non-alcoholic) wine now. You see, that doesn't matter anymore, Toph."

"What about marrying you, Katara? Will that be necessary?"

The waterbender sighs but looks victorious. "I figure, if we can spend more time together, you'll naturally fall for me, Toph; just like what happened with you and Aang. You had that kiss with him on that beach; we had our little mud romp. I think we're about even. I just want to be closer to the both of you, is all. Get to understand one another."

Toph face grows serious. "Swear, by Tui and La, Sweetness, that you won't put the moves on Aang? He is a man, and I won't be able to please him, as I do now for - for a while. He'll be especially weak to your wiles since he's already had a taste of the goods, so to speak. Can I trust you, Katara?"

Katara smiles as she hugs Toph. I won't do anything with Aang, not even kiss him until all three of us are in wedded bliss, I promise you, by the laws of Tui and La. Is that good enough for you Toph?"

Toph not only hears but senses her sincerity as they hold one another.

"You know Toph, it's customary to seal an oath with a kiss, especially to Tui and La. Spirits get very fickled about this kind of stuff."

Toph could almost hear the waterbender drooling. "When you made an oath with your brother, did you kiss him back then?"

"Kiss him. We promised to be together forever. Do you want me to show you all the things we did, Toph?"

The earthbender's freakiness radar goes full blast. "No, never mind Sugar Queen, that's territory I think I would rather not know about."

"I don't mind telling you, honest Toph. We shouldn't have any secrets between us."

Toph steps back from the intensifying embrace. "I think, in this case, Sweetness, some things are better left unsaid, for my own sanity."

"So, what about that kiss? An oath really isn't valid without a smooch."

Toph rolls her big expressive eyes. "Alright, it's not like we haven't done that before, but no hands. I know you like to get real - touchy and I don't want you to…"

Katara steps in close with her hands behind her back, placing a smoldering lip-lock on the startled earthbender. Toph reciprocates out of rote, her eyes half closing from the sensation. As they separate, Toph tips forward, following Katara's retreat before coming to her senses.

"Hmm, yummy. Even though you threw up earlier, you were still quite, delicious Toph. You sure we can't do that again, just to be sure?"

Toph places a hand over her mouth. "And you're gross, Katara." She backs up into the exam table, feeling trapped. "I -I think that was surety enough, Sweetness." _I'd be breaking my vows if that went on any further. That girl does know how to stir my pot._

"So, getting back to what started this all, you're carrying the Avatar's kids, a whole litter."

Toph returns a harsh glare at the waterbender's attempt at humor.

"Sorry, I was just trying to be funny, Toph."

"Remember Sweetness, I do funny, and Snoozles does funny, even Aang kind of does – a little funny, but you don't do funny."

"Okay, okay, humor just isn't my forte. But with your small frame, you'll be on bed rest about halfway through this pregnancy. So, you'll need to take a leave of absence from your job. I'm sure you have a couple of capable people."

Toph chews her bottom lip. "There's a couple. But you know how I am Katara. That job is like my baby too. I just don't want to leave one of these greenhorns in charge. It was chaos when I got back from my honeymoon, and we were gone for less than two weeks. Any longer and this city might have fallen apart."

"You can't worry about that now Toph. I thought you guys were going to wait a couple of years before having kids. Aren't you on the herbs?"

"Oh, that stuff? I didn't -uh- didn't like the after-taste, so I skipped a few days- maybe a week…"

A loud snort upended Katara's laugh. "I figured you'd do something like that. You were never one to do something you didn't like."

Toph blushes. "Good thing I like sex, or Aang would be in trouble."

Katara chortles once more. "I think he could 'handle' it. Get it, Toph, 'hand – dull' as in masturbating." The waterbender's smile drops in the awkward silence that fills the room as Toph's blank eyes reflect her image. "I get it Toph, no more jokes. Sorry."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Sweetness, a joke you have to explain isn't going to be funny, ever. It's sometimes hard to believe you're his sister. Hakoda is hilarious too. I guess it only runs down the male side of the family."

The waterbender swallows her denial, not letting it get past her lips. "Now we know how this happened, Toph, when are you going to tell him? Is he back in town?"

Toph nodded. "We already made love, four times this morning – oops, make that seven times, if you only count him finishing. I just lose track after going through all my fingers and toes. They get all curled up anyway."

Katara crosses her arms over her chest. "Now you're just bragging."

Toph delivers a toothy grin. "Maybe just a little. But I did have honey for breakfast. Honey, my Hunny, get it Katara?"

"You're right Toph, a joke that has to be explained isn't funny in the least."

Toph sits back up on the table. "Hey Katara, do you think Aang will be happy? He'll probably be shocked at first. I didn't tell him I was skipping my herbs, so he always just assumed it was safe to drop it all inside."

"You should have told him Toph whenever you were skipping. That way, you both could have decided whether to take the risk or abstain. That would have been fair."

"You're right Sweetness, but whenever he starts kissing me, I just lose my mind. You'd be surprised how many places we've done the deed."

Katara shakes her head. "I must admit that one about flying through the air is still a shocker. I just can't figure how he'd keep from crashing, or maybe dropping you."

"We've come close to doing both a couple of times, in the beginning, Sugar Queen; but now it's pretty routine."

"Aren't you worried about if somebody sees you two, Toph? There are airships, you know."

The earthbender's face grows hot. "Never thought about that. I hope Aang has considered that possibility. I'm sure he wouldn't want a cabin full of people to see me being humped."

"I hope so too." Katara goes back to sit at her desk. "What were you saying before we got sidetrack Toph. Did you want to ask me something?"

Toph runs a hand over her head. "Do you – eh, do you think he'll be happy, Katara? Three kids, wow, I never expected that development. I know twins run in my family, but I didn't even consider it since I was an only child. Thought it ended with me."

"Toph, I can tell you that you brought it back with a vengeance. And I'm sure Aang will be happy too."

"Do you think so? I just don't want him to be disappointed in me, or our kids. We've talked about if I could only have diggers. He said he'd be fine with it, but I know he wasn't being completely honest with himself. He wants to see somebody like himself in this world. Did you know, he's still trying to find people that even resemble the Air Nomads, Katara?"

Katara clicks her tongue. "I know. He's never given up on that. But now that he has kids, maybe he'll get a new perspective, a new purpose."

"I don't think anything will stop him from wanting more airbenders, Sweetness." Toph rubs her stomach as she ponders Aang's possible reaction.

Katara moves to stand in front of the apprehensive mother-to-be. "Don't worry Toph. I'm sure Aang will be a very proud father. Besides, he's no longer the last airbender."

Toph's big muted jade eyes glisten as tears streams down her apple-red cheeks. "I'm carrying; I have, an airbender in me?"

"No Toph, you have three airbenders in you."

Toph jumps to her feet. "Are you sure, Katara?"

"I triple checked each one of them myself. They all have the air affinity and a slight talent for earth as well. I don't know how that will all blend, but we'll see," Katara reassures her.

"I have to tell Aang; he's got to know right away." Toph frantically paces the floor. "Where is he now? Uh, Katara, what time is it? I was supposed to meet him at that salad place over on Bumi Way across from the park. Why don't you come and join us? We can tell him together and…"

"Woah, slow down, girl. Try taking in a few deep breaths and think about this for a moment. Do you really want to tell Aang with me there? You do realize I was almost his wife."

Toph rubs her brow with her fingertips. "Oh man, that was insensitive of me Katara. I know you dreamed of a future with him and then I came along and ruined all of it. You must want to slap me or something."

Katara lifts Toph's hand and places it in the center of her chest. "Trust me Toph; I couldn't be happier for you both. I'm going to treat them as my own. That way, when we do marry Toph, they'll already see me as part of the family."

Toph laughs as she hugs Katara. "Keep dreaming Sweetness, just keep dreaming."


End file.
